monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Monster High A Perfect Christmas
Monster High A Perfect Christmas -wymyślony film autorstwa Amity.Gali i Rochi mouscedes. Jego premiera odbyła się 24 grudnia 2017 roku. Streszczenie Fabuła Świąteczna atmosfera... co to takiego? Czy to ogromny stół zastawiony po brzegi trzynastoma wigilijnymi potrawami? Czas spędzony z rodziną? A może prezenty czyhające pod świątecznym drzewkiem na bożonarodzeniowy poranek, aby upiory i upiorki z całego świata mogły napawać się szczęściem wiążącym się z upragnionymi podarunkami? A nawet jeśli, czy ktokolwiek z Was zastanawiał się nad tym, kto każdego roku pracuje nad tym i pilnuje, aby wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik? Kto na drugim końcu świata sprawia, że na ustach każdego potwora w ten jakże wyjątkowy i bajeczny czas pojawia się szeroki uśmiech? Kto czuwa nad wyrobem lukrowych lasek, cynamonowych pierniczków i innych słodkości, aby każdy z nas mógł ich skosztować przed świętami? Dla większości osób, magia świąt to jedynie bajeczki opowiadane by dzieci były grzeczne, a dorośli nie tracili chęci poprawy oraz więzi z rodziną, zdań na temat świąt jest tyle ile osób na całym świecie, ale...może w tej magii coś jest? Niezależnie od wyznania czy miejsca urodzenia, koloru oczów, włosów, płci, wykonywanej profesji, poglądów każdy miał styczność w swoim istnieniu ze "Świętami" każdy obchodzi ten dzień na swój sposób, chyba nie ma osoby która nie słyszałaby o Świętym Mikołaju czy innej jego postaci, gdyż tak jak sposoby obchodzenia świąt, stał się on różnorodny. Z czasem, zapominamy o radości jaką święta przynosiły nam w dzieciństwie, o spotkaniach z bliskimi, pachnących potrawach czy też prostym śpiewaniu kolęd. Są osoby które tylko odliczają dni do świąt od grudnia do grudnia, są osoby które wszystko robią na ostatnią chwilę, są osoby które ten czas spędzają samotnie. Ale te wszystkie upiory, zjawy, duchy i potwory łączy jedno. Każdy z nich wyczekuje i wypatruje, aż na ciemnym, przerażającym niebie pojawi się ta jedyna w swoim rodzaju, pierwsza gwiazdka, która od wieków zwiastuje początek wigilijnej wieczerzy i potrafi rozproszyć najstraszniejszy mrok. Dla młodszych to znak, że ich domowe pupile niebawem przemówią ludzkim głosem, a dla starszych to czas na dzielenie się opłatkiem. 23 grudnia... piątek. Amelie udała się do swojego ulubionego sklepu odzieżowego, aby kupić ostatnie prezenty dla swoich najbliższych przyjaciółek. Cała witryna była przystrojona różnorakimi, świątecznymi ozdobami. Manekiny prezentowały ubrania z najnowszej, świątecznej kolekcji. Można było śmiało pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że cała wystawa była usłana... jemiołami. Dosłownie! Świąteczne łańcuchy i lampki choinkowe nadawały jeszcze większego kunsztu i przepychu. Za dwoma damskimi manekinami widniała biała, elegancka choinka, a pod nią stosik prezentów zapakowanych w kwadratowe kartony, poobklejanych dookoła papierami z wizerunkiem reniferów, bałwanków i innych uosobień Bożego Narodzenia, misternie obwiązanych lśniącymi, aksamitnymi kokardami. Tak... zdecydowanie nie dało się przejść obok tej wystawy obojętnie. Przykuwała oko jak... jak... Właśnie, wyróżniała się na tle innych bożonarodzeniowych wystaw. Ogromny neon "Merry Christmas!" zmieniający co chwilę swój kolor z zielonego, poprzez czerwony na złoty zachęcał do zakupów bardziej niż napisy głoszące o wielkich przecenach w Wampilerii. Chociaż dla większości upiorów to nie estetyka wykonania zmuszała do odwiedzenia butiku, a nieubłaganie przyspieszający czas. Jutro Boże Narodzenie, a każdy chce dostać swój wymarzony prezent. Amelie podeszła do kasy, odbierając uprzednio zamówioną przez internet paczkę i wyszła ze sklepu. Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! See the ghouls trottin' down the street Monster High is where they wanna meet They all know where they wanna go And they're trottin' in time And they're trottin', yeah They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah, they got the beat Go-go music really makes us dance Do the ghouls, puts us in a trance Do the watusi, just give us a chance That's when we fall in line 'Cause we got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah, we got it! Z obydwu stron podbiegają do niej kolejno Blair, San-Hee i Justine. Upiorki tańczą i śpiewają po ośnieżonej ulicy, radując się przy tym zbliżającymi się świętami. Śpiewałyby jeszcze dłużej, ale na horyzoncie pojawił się potężny gmach szkoły, potocznie zwanej wśród uczniów mianem straszyceum Monster High - szkoły dla utalentowanych... dziwnych... i... i... innych! Liceum raziło świątecznym blaskiem na kilometr. Sam herb szkoły był oświetlony ledowymi lampkami, o kolumnach, okiennicach i dachu nie wspominając. Ośnieżone drzewa wyrastające dookoła szkoły również dźwigały na swych gałęziach różnorakie łańcuchy i lampki. Większość uczniów wyszła z budynku, aby porzucać do siebie nawzajem śnieżkami, ulepić bałwana, zbudować igloo czy zrobić aniołka w śniegu. - Widzę pani Krewnicka zainwestowała w nowe ozdoby świąteczne. - odparła Blair na widok obecnego stanu swojej szkoły. - Na to wygląda, chodźmy! - krzyknęła Amelie, po czym machnęła ręką, zachęcając swoje straszyciółki do przyspieszenia kroku. Dziewczyny przekroczyły mury Straszyceum, prawie nie łamiąc nóg, wchodząc po schodach. - Jak tu śliskoooo... - piała Blair, machając rękami, jakby wymyślała całkiem nowy układ taneczny. Amelie podparła przyjaciółkę, dzięki czemu odzyskała równowagę. - Dzięki... jak zawsze to mnie muszą się przydarzać takie rzeczy - wymamrotała hybryda gargulca i ducha. - Oj, już nie przesadzaj... Ej... czy ja... czuję... - San-Hee zaczęła ruszać swoim filigranowym noskiem niczym pies szukający pożywienia - ...pierniczki?! Duszyca momentalnie poleciała za zapachem, gdzie zauważyła stolik na którym były położone ciasteczka, nie myśląc właściwie o nikim, wsadziła sobie kilka z nich do ust, przeżuwając przy tym tak, że po chwili jej cała, przeźroczysta twarz była ubrudzona okruchami. Ku zdziwieniu jej koleżanek, duszyca wyjęła z torebki kartonik mleka, po czym popiła ciastka, jednak ich resztki nadal widniały na jej pół białawej twarzy. Dziewczyny zmierzyły japonkę surowym spojrzeniem. - Em... ciasteczko? - spytała wyszczerzając zęby jak do niewidzialnego aparatu. - Mamy... dokładnie godzinę na pakowanie, a ty nas opóźniasz - rzekła Justine, wymachując groźnie palcem. San-Hee lekko zmarszczyła brwi, i po chwili odrzekła: - Sama chciałaś pójść na zakupy! - prychnęła, wskazując palcem na pudełko owinięte kokardą, które hinduska tuliła do piersi. - To prezenty dla rodziny... - odrzekła zmieszana dżinnka. - Hej, hej! Musimy się pospieszyć! - krzyknęła Amelie, łapiąc Blair za jej niemal niewidzialną dłoń - czeka mnie wspaniały spektakl w wilkoszawskim teatrze! Cztery przyjaciółki pobiegły wzdłuż korytarza, śmiejąc się przy tym, wkrótce przekroczyły próg dormitorium. Weszły do pokoju, pociągając za drzwi, na których widniała mała tabliczka z listą upiorek zamieszkujących ten pokój w kolejności alfabetycznej. Wszystkie wyciągnęły z szaf wielgachne walizki w swoich ulubionych kolorach, pakowanie oficjalnie rozpoczęte. Do central parku w swoich nowych butach przejdę się, nakarmię morskie lwy i wszyscy będą widzieć mnie. Po prostu nie do wiary. Na łyżwach trochę feller center dziś już jeździć chce. Podwójne salto zrobię no i nie przewrócę się. Po prostu nie do wiary. Już widzę się. W tym wielkim zoo. W marzeniach dzisiaj na lodzie wiruje. I pięknie jest. Jak nie wiem co. Wszystko o czym marzę spełnia się. To są idealne święta. Nie mogę się doczekać kiedy Justin zagra znów. Do sieci zaraz wrzucę, żeby każdy słuchać mógł. Po prostu nie do wiary. O sztuce w tym teatrze marzę już nie pierwszy rok. Bilety mam i miejsca w pierwszym rzędzie, co za szok. Po prostu nie do wiary. Na scenie dym, przez całą noc. Kurtyna w górę, pogasły już światła. I pięknie jest, jak nie wiem co. Wszystko o czym marzę spełnia się. To są idealne święta! Fajnie grają to fakt. Ja piosenkę tę znam. Pisałam ją wiesz. Mój jest tekst, nuty też. Wywołacie mnie, więc. Ukłonię się Wam. Brawo, brawo, a to dobry dzień dziś mam. Już widzę się! Ach, co za szok! W marzeniach dziś! Na scenie dym! Bilety mam! Ja na lodzie wiruję. Przez całą noc... W tym wielkim zoo! Teatru czar! Piruet raz! Już widzę, że... to po prostu nie do wiary! I pięknie jest! I pięknie jest! Jak nie wiem co! Jak nie wiem co! Wszystko o czym marzę, spełnia się! To są idealne święta... to są idealne święta... to są idealne święta... to są idealne święta... to są idealne święta... to są idealne święta... Wspaniałe święta... - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż razem z mamą przyrządzimy utapam z cebulą, to moje ulubione świąteczne danie! - rzekła Justine, pakując pudełko, które kupiła niecałą godzinę temu - Uta... co...? - spytała zdziwiona San, siłując się z... kliszą, którą omylnie zawiązała sobie wokół szyi. - Widzę wymyśliłaś nowy rodzaj ozdoby świątecznej... a może to choker? Tak czy siak, bardzo... oryginalny pomysł. - powiedziała Amelie widząc co wyczynia jej przyjaciółka. - To takie... rzadkie ciasto, coś jak naleśnik. - odpowiedziała hinduska. - Nie cierpię naleśników... - odrzekła z niesmakiem Blair. - Jest coś co lubisz? - spytała z uśmiechem Amelie, usilnie domykając bagaż, lecz niestety odmawiał współpracy - Kurde! - syknęła kotka. Kiedy starania spełzły na niczym, usiadła na bagażu, zaraz potem dołączyły do niej San-Hee, Blair oraz Justine, chiwlkę się mocowały lecz ostatecznie, bagaż został domknięty. - Więcej ciuchów się nie dało? - na twarzy Blair pojawił się uśmiech. - Jak widzimy, nie. - roześmiała się Amelie - A z resztą, jak to zwykłam mawiać, ciuchów, dodatków i pieniędzy nigdy nie jest za dużo! - Wracając do pytania, owszem. Lubię jeść, pisać, a w szczególności święty spokój - roześmiała się gargulica, - Nie cieszysz się na rodzinne spotkanie? - spytała duszyca, Blair spuściła wzrok. - Tak szczerze to... - O mój kocie! Ale się rozgadałyśmy, szybko! Samolot ucieknie! - krzyknęła Amelie, ciągnąc za sobą swoją ogromną, różową walizkę, ulubiony, czarny plecak z doczepianym pomponikiem w tym samym kolorze i jedną torbą, którą zawiesiła przez przez ramię i w natychmiastowym tempie wybiegła z pokoju, jednak... szybko się zatrzymała, albowiem zmęczenie wzięło górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Dziewczyny poszły w ślady przyjaciółki, wkrótce wszystkie znalazły się na dziedzińcu, a dokładniej pod bramami szkoły. - Gdzie ten twój Zachary, który miał nas zawieźć na miejsce? - spytała Justine. - To chyba Zach. Gdzie jest Twój chł... - zaczęła San-Hee, lecz urwała widząc nadjeżdżające duże, czarne auto. W tym samym momencie, przed dziewczynami zaparkował samochód, prowadzony przez czarnowłosego gargulca. Amelie podbiegła, aby przywitać się z kierowcą, ten zachęcił jednym ruchem dłoni upiorki do wejścia. Chłopak wyszedł na chwilę z pojazdu, aby schować do bagażnika rzeczy Amelie i jej czterech towarzyszek.. - CZEKAAAAAAJ! - krzyknęła duszyca. Samochód zatrzymał się z piskiem opon. - Powaliło cię?! -krzyknął Zach na duszycę - Wiesz jak to mogło się skończyć? - I tak jestem martwa... - szepnęła Blair, po czym odblokowała swój trumnofon i ze smutkiem przyglądała się swojej tapecie, na której widniała ona z jej chłopakiem. Tak bardzo jej go teraz brakowało... Dwa dni do świąt, a on daje ostatnie koncerty w Dżinndiach w ramach swojej charytatywnej trasy koncertowej "Make a Wish", z której wszelki dochód miał przeznaczyć na sierociniec w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Blair pomyślała, że musiałby się wydarzyć świąteczny cud, aby mogła go ujrzeć w te święta. - Wszystkie jesteśmy! - cała trójka odpowiedziała zgodnym chórem. - Cholibka BILGUN! Znowu o nim zapomniałam! Ughhh... - San-Hee zaczęła uderzać się dłonią prosto w twarz. - Ale ja jestem tutaj... Dziewczyny momentalnie odwróciły głowy, tuż za plecami San-Hee ujrzały twarz Billa, łuna roztaczająca się wokół San momentalnie pojaśniała. - O wisienko! Nie rób tego nigdy więcej! - krzyknęła San z podekscytowaniem w głosie. - Ale... czego? - chłopak nie do końca rozumiał co dziewczyna miała na myśli. - Nie chowaj się przede mną! - odrzekła duszyca głośniej. - Jedźmy już! - rzekła Amelie, pocierając dłonie z ekscytacji, wkrótce Zach zaparkował na parkingu przed lotniskiem. Cała siódemka udała się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Dokładnie dwie godziny dzieliły ich od powrotu do swoich rodzin, aby spędzić te święta w gronie swoich najbliższych. Nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że cokolwiek może pójść nie po ich myśli. Wszystkie cztery loty miały wystartować w podobnym przedziale czasowym, zatem nie musieli się martwić o jakiekolwiek opóźnienia. Po położeniu swoich bagaży na taśmę, postanowili udać się do Strachbucksa, z inicjatywy Amelie, która wprost uwielbiała to miejsce. Z resztą, już kiedyś obiecywała Blair, że ją tam zabierze. - Co chcecie? - spytała kocica, ustawiając się w kolejce. - Dla nas dwa zestawy z zabawką. - powiedziała San-Hee z śmiechem na ustach. - Z... zabawką? - Blair zmierzyła duszkę wzrokiem. - No co...? - Przykro mi, nie ma tu nic takiego... - odpowiedziała Amelie. - A niech to szlak... Tfu! - San-Hee była najwyraźniej... zbulwersowana całą sytuacją. Amelie złożyła zamówienie, a grupka jej przyjaciół zajęła miejsca nieopodal głośnika, z którego głos informował wszystkich o danych lotach, bagażach i innych sprawach związanych z wylotem. Po chwili, przybyła kotka z wielką tacą z różnorakimi napojami. Prawie potknęła się i wywróciła ze wszystkimi kubkami, gdyby nie... Zach. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej promiennie, a na twarz kotołaczki pokryła się delikatnym rumieńcem. Na widok całego zajścia Blair wywróciła oczami. Sama nie rozumiała dlaczego tak się czuje. Nauczyła się kochać i obdarzać miłością drugą osobę, ale wciąż nie potrafiła się przystosować do tak długiej rozłąki. Przekleństwo bycia dziewczyną gwiazdora. Trasy koncertowe równa się obowiązki, obowiązki równa się brak czasu, a brak czasu... Gargulica wolała nie myśleć co będzie dalej. Kotka ocknęła się z transu i poprawiła jeden odstający kosmyk włosów. Usiadła na przeciwko Blair, a Zach podawał wszystkim kubki z imionami wypełnione po brzegi napojami. - Tak dla pewności, macie bilety? - spytała Amelie, popijając swoją piernikową late, świąteczny specjał Strachbucksa. - Mhm... - odparła Blair, pokazała papierek, wyjęty ze swojego błękitnego portfela i zanurzyła swoje kamienne wargi w Gingerbread Latte - ...o ja cię... Jakie to pyszne! Justine, San-Hee, Bilgun oraz Zach również wyjęli swoje bilety. Po kilku minutach, z trumnofonu Justine zaczęła dobiegać głośna, dźwięczna melodia, jakby... prosto z bollywoodzkiego filmu. Dżinnka przesunęła kciukiem po ekranie w prawą stronę i przyłożyła telefon do swego spiczastego ucha. - Halo? Rei! - Justine zakryła na chwile słuchawkę i szepnęła do przyjaciół - Rei dzwoni! Cześć kochanie... W tej chwili, nerwy Blair sięgnęły zenitu, nie mogła wytrzymać tego napięcia. Szybko podniosła się z miejsca, na jej kamiennej, wyrazistej twarzy malował się gniew, od razu było widać, że jest wściekła. Końcówki jej włosów zaczęły się unosić ku górze, razem ze złotym zegarkiem jej ojca zawieszonym na szyi. Błękitna łuna roztaczająca się wokół niej zaczęła być jeszcze bardziej wyrazista niż zwykle. Ton jej głosu się znacznie obniżył. Kubek jej Ginngerbread Latte zaczął lewitować na wysokości jej głowy. Rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek był w stanie doprowadzić ją do takiego stanu, prawie nigdy jej się to nie zdarzało, aż do teraz... - Kiedy wy w końcu zrozumiecie, że nikogo nie obchodzi ta wasza miłość?! Nie wszyscy mają szczęście w miłości, hmm?! Dla waszej wiadomości... JA NIE MAM!!! - hybryda odbiegła od stolika. Po jej policzkach spływały strugi słonych łez. Zakryła twarz w dłoniach odzianych w białe, wełniane rękawiczki ze zwisającymi pomponikami na sznureczkach. Oparła się o filar i wyjęła z kieszeni swój telefon. - Czemu cię tu nie ma... Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo ciebie teraz potrzebuję... Wśród grupki upiorów zapadła iście grobowa cisza, nikt nie miał w sobie na tyle odwagi aby się odezwać. Pierniczkowe latte Blair razem ze zniknięciem właścicielki upadło na stolik i rozlało się po całej jego powierzchni. - Pójdę z nią porozmawiać... - odrzekła Amelie i udała się na poszukiwania przyjaciółki, nie musiała jej długo szukać. Doskonale wiedziała, że nie cierpi wysiłku fizycznego i daleko nie zdoła uciec. Siedziała na ziemi oparta plecami o filar, wpatrując się z utęsknieniem w ekran swojego telefonu. - Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - spytała spokojnie Amelie i usiadła za nią, również opierając się o filar. - Nawet nie wiesz jak mi go teraz brakuje... - Może... - kotka próbowała znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób aby pocieszyć swoją przyjaciółkę - ...dostał szlaban od mamy na telefon? - Albo... przeziębił się na wczorajszym koncercie... Chory potrzebuje odpoczynku, ale... w Dżinndiach? - Może... wypadło mu coś ważnego? - Raczej nie... pewnie spotkał swoją byłą i postanowił do niej wrócić... - Nawet tak nie mów! - Amelie spróbowała odkręcić to co zaczęła. - Może go napadli...? - I ukradli mu telefon? - A może... jest tajnym agentem, który musi ukrywać swoją tożsamość, nosi podsłuch, ciemne okulary i... i... i... i nóż! - Nie no co ty, pistolet! - Blair roześmiała się głośno. Amelie zawsze doskonale wiedziała jak poprawić jej humor. Dziewczyny odwróciły się do siebie i przytuliły mocno. - Przyjaciółki? - Do grobowej deski. - powiedziała Amelie. - Jestem pewna, że z czasem wszystko się ułoży. To zrozumiałe, że ma mniej czasu niż zazwyczaj, trasa koncertowa, tłumy fanów... To na pewno utrudnia mu kontakt z tobą. Ale teraz... nie możesz się tym martwić. Musisz choć na chwilę o tym zapomnieć i zająć się bieżącymi sprawami. - Masz rację, zero zmartwień, pełen luz... - powiedziała Blair, kiwając głową. Nagle, głos dobiegający z głośników przemówił, w tle dobiegały krzyki upiorów. - Z żalem i przykrością ogłaszamy, że wszystkie zaplanowane loty zostają odwołane z powodu nagłych i niezaplanowanych turbulencji wywołanych przez zamiecie śnieżne. Przepraszamy za wszelakie utrudnienia i prosimy o odbiór bagażu. Wesołych świąt! - głos o nieznanym pochodzeniu zakończył swą wypowiedź. Amelie i Blair były przerażone. - Pamiętasz jak jakieś dwie minuty temu ci mówiłam żebyś się niczym nie martwiła? Odwołuję to. Upiorki pobiegły przed siebie. Miały jeden cel - zrobić wszystko, aby ich loty się odbyły. Minęły swoich przyjaciół siedzących w Strachbucksie i pomimo krzyków i pytań nie zwalniały. Liczyła się każda minuta, nie mogły stracić więcej czasu. Każda sekunda była na wagę złota. Pomimo trudności jakie sprawiał im wysiłek fizyczny, nie zmieniały tempa. Musiały zrobić co w ich mocy aby zapewnić swoim przyjaciołom i im samym wspaniałe święta wśród najbliższych. Miały tyle planów, nie mogły odwołać tego wszystkiego przez jedną zamieć... - Blair, poczekaj, bo zaraz ducha wyzionę! - Amelie co chwila dostawała zadyszki. - Nie ma na o czekać, musimy wszystko naprawić! - odpowiedziała Blair. Na horyzoncie, parę metrów przed nimi pojawiła się szczupła, wysoka kobieta o porcelanowej cerze i dwóch, wystających kłach. Jej jasne włosy były mocno związane w koka z tyłu głowy, na jej głowie spoczywała granatowa czapeczka z motywem czerwonej, spływającej krwi, górę jej stroju stanowiła jasno-niebieska koszula w podłużne paski oraz granatowo-czerwona kamizelka, do której była przyczepiona połyskująca plakietka ze szczerego złota. Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że jest stewardessą. - Proszę pani! - krzyknęły jednocześnie Amelie i Blair. - Przepraszamy za najście, ale czy nie ma jakiegokolwiek sposobu na to, aby loty z Upioryki do... - zaczęła Amelie. - ...Polstrachu, Przerażancji, Japonii i Dżinndi się odbyły? To dla nas... baaa... baardzo ważne... - Nie wiem czy słyszałyście, ale wszystkie loty zostały odwołane z powodu na turbulencje. Na waszym miejscu martwiłabym się bardziej tym jak wrócicie do domu. - upiorka wskazała ręką na ogromną, szklaną ścianę, z której można było dostrzec samoloty ukryte pod śnieżnymi zaspami. Wampirka poszła w swoją stronę, zostawiając po sobie jedynie odgłos swoich lakierowanych szpilek kroczących po wypolerowanej posadzce. - Ale... ale... proszę pani... - na twarzy gargulicy ponownie zagościł smutek. - Dziewczyny! Tu jesteście! Biegłyście tak szybko, że z trudem zdołałam was dogonić. Mam dla was parę świeżych informacji, twoje latte się wylało, szpilki, które zalicytowałaś, no cóż, nie będą twoje, a no i odwołali wszystkie wyloty. - wymieniała San-Hee. Upiorki równocześnie uderzyły się po czołach. Blair groźnie spojrzała na duszycę, ta tylko szeroko się uśmiechnęła odsłaniając białawe zęby. - No co ty nie powiesz - gargulica założyła ręce na piersi, choć mogło się wydawać że jest wściekła, jakby nie jadła godzinami, to w środku tak naprawdę wzbierała w niej kolejna fala żalu oraz smutku. Co mają zrobić? Kij z domem, nie tęskniła za matką, choć czoła ukłucie żalu...może powinna tęsknić? Nawet jeśli doznała od niej takiej krzywdy jak chociażby...ukrywanie faktu bycia hybrydą? Jak mieliby wrócić do szkoły? Tymczasem San-Hee, przebolała pierwszy szok faktem iż nie zobaczy rodziny....starała się tym nie przejmować, poprawiła kucyk po czym wyjęła z kurtki telefon i jak gdyby nigdy nic napisała SO siostry "Nie mogę wpaść, taki mam tu klimat" Billgun, starał się podłapać od duszycy odrobinę optymizmu, jej obecność zawsze przyprawiała chlopaka o ...uczucie radości, nawet w najczarniejszych momentach, między innymi dlatego ją pokochał. Zach, jak to Zach jego twarz niczego nie wyrażała natomiast Amelie... - Ooo nieeee miało być tak wspaniale... - kotka wtuliła się do gargulca, ten delikatnie pogłaskał ją po głowie, Blair mimowolnie spuściła smutno wzrok na ten widok. Nadal czuła się... Niepełna? - Chodźmy już - rzekła ochrypniętym głosem, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia - Czekaj! Jak Ty chcesz się przedostać tyle kilometrów w tych zaspach ? - spytała poważnie San-Hee - Właśnie! Chyba magicznie nie odśnieżysz drogi do Salem...- wtórował duszycy Billgun. - Chyba że ten zegarek co został Ci po tatulku, ma ukryte zdolności! - zaklaskała San-Hee skacząc przy tym jak mała dziewczynka na widok sklepu z zabawkami, typowa San-Hee. Blair odwróciła głowę, zmroziła wszystkich swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem, które teraz dodatkowo było przepełnione pustką oraz gorzką nutą bólu. Otworzyła usta, budując napięcie niczym sędzia podczas rozprawy o zabójstwo podczas wydawania wyroku, jej suche wargi delikatnie uniosły się po czym wydala z gardła: - Ja....nie pomyślałam o tym.... Wszyscy spojrzeli na gargulicę - Może...samochodem? Jakoś powinno nam się udać przebrnąć przez te zaspy - zaproponowała Amelie - zawsze warto spróbować niż tkwić na lotnisku... - poparł ją Zach Grupka, nie mając żadnego innego pomysłu na dotarcie do murów szkoły, przystała na ideę kotki, co niesamowicie ją ucieszyło. Zach i Bill, niczym rodowici gentlemani naraz wzięli bagaże swoich partnerek, męcząc się przy tym z dotarciem do samochodu, Blair ...sama niosła swój bagaż. Widząc jej smutną minę, Amelie momentalnie podbiegła by wziąć jej torbę, po czym mocno przytuliła przyjaciółkę. - Dzięki... - wyszeptała Blair, kotka mocniej uścisnęła przyjacielsko dziewczynę dodając jej otuchy - Przyjemność po mojej stronie i pamiętaj...to że kogoś nie ma przy Tobie ciałem, nie znaczy że nie masz go przy sobie - mówiąc to wskazała palcem na zegarek Blair, ta mimowolnie uroniła pojedyncza łzę, którą szybko starła Chwilkę później, dołączyły do swoich przyjaciół przed budynkiem - Nie jest źle mogło,być ... - zaczęła Blair, lecz oto, jak na zawołanie, na dziewczynę spadła lawina śniegu prosto z dachu budynku -...Gorzej San-Hee wybuchła niekontrolowanym atakiem śmiechu, Zaraziła tym swojego chłopaka, zaś ten wprawił w śmiech Amelie. Nawet Zach się zaśmiał, Blair chcąc nie chcąc poprawiło to humor - Czeka...jcie! - zawołała Justine, dobiegając do grupy - Ja tak się zagadałam ...- ledwo dyszała nagle zauważyła Blair w śniegu - co mnie ominęło? Wszyscy się zaśmiali. Wsiedli do samochodu, Zach zapalił silnik Jechali i jechali, przedzierając się przez śnieżne zaspy ale ku ich zdumieniu, nie było najgorzej San-Hee, nudziło się momentalnie. Machała nerwowo nóżkami, patrząc to w lewą, to w prawą... - Skoro macie zamiar przeciskać się dalej przez zaspy to może pogramy w jakąś grę? A więc, ja mówię słowo, a wy mówicie słowo, które się zaczyna na tę samą literę, na którą kończy się moje słowo, a potem następna osoba mówi słowo, które zaczyna się na tę samą literę, na którą kończy się poprzednie słowo. Kapujecie? - wypaliła momentalnie niczym pociski z karabinu maszynowego - E...nie - rzekła kotka, przeglądając internet - Ej San, chcesz się pobawić? Mam chyba coś dla Ciebie - wydukała srogo Blair z uśmieszkiem na ustach San-hee podniosła rozpromieniona twarz - No bułeczka że tak ! W co gramy? - W króla ciszy - ucięła Blair, po czym osunęła się na fotelu próbując zasnąć. San zamrugała kilka razy oczami, z nadętymi ze zdziwienia ustami, ale do końca podróży milczała niczym grób, albo telefon kiedy pytała rodziców czy nie wsparliby jej finansowo na nowy "Superaśny" aparat, którego (tym razem!) nie zużyje po tygodniu użytkowania. Blair ze stoickim spokojem zasnęła na fotelu, śniąc o...co dziwne, niczym. Amelie nadal zagłębiała się w najnowsze ploteczki z życia swojej ulubionej gwiazdy muzycznej, jak to możliwe że nie wiedziała że wydaje nowy album?! Billgun patrzył jedynie przez okno, zaś Justine jak gdyby nigdy nic, odpaliła gierkę na telefonie. Nagle, Amelie podniosła wzrok znad ekranu swojej iTrumny i ujrzała w oddali coś niepokojącego. Jedna z choinek wyrastających na poboczu przewróciła się, torując tym samym dalszą drogę do Straszyceum. - CHOINKA! - krzyknęła Amelie, wystarczająco głośno na tyle, aby wszyscy zdołali to usłyszeć, włącznie ze śpiącą Blair, której nie trzeba było powtarzać drugi raz. Niemal od razu się obudziła. Chyba nie miała tak złego słuchu, jak jej się wydawało. Kotka natychmiast przytuliła do siebie swój telefon, ale wystarczająco szybko się zorientowała, że bezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem będzie schowanie go do kieszeni kurtki. Jak pomyślała, tak też uczyniła. Zach nacisnął hamulec i skręcił kierownicą w prawo, aby w jakikolwiek sposób uniknąć zderzenia z olbrzymią choinką. Amelie, Blair i Justin zaczęły krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć i piszczeć. San-Hee zaś zakrywała swymi przeźroczystymi dłońmi wargi muśnięte malinowym, smakowym błyszczykiem. Była przekonana, że nadal grają w króla ciszy, a ona nie chciała przegrać. No cóż... konkurować z nią mógł tylko Zach. Samochód wylądował w zaspie, a razem z nim, jego wszyscy pasażerowie. Po kilku minutach, Amelie wychyliła się ze śnieżnej zaspy, a tuż po niej Blair i reszta ich towarzyszy. - Wszyscy są cali? - spytała Blair, rozglądając się dookoła. Wszyscy przytaknęli i wstali ze śniegu, próbując doprowadzić się do ładu. Wszyscy, oprócz... - Chwila... gdzie jest San-Hee?! - krzyknęła Blair, nerwowo rozglądając się za swoją straszyciółką. Duszyca wydostała się ze śniegu, nadal zaciskając swoje wargi. - San-Hee! - krzyknęła gargulica. - Eee... Wiesz, że już możesz przestać? I tak wygrałaś. San-Hee wzięła głęboki oddech, jej oczy omal nie wyskoczyły z oczodołów. - Ktoś udostępni internet? Muszę natychmiast zalajkować zdjęcie mojej idolki na Strachstagramie, to bardzo pilna sprawa! - powiedziała Amelie. - Chwila... Gdzie są nasze bagaże?! Zach uderzył łokciem w bagażnik swojego samochodu, a cały nadmiar śniegu z niego spadł - Tutaj. - powiedział, otwierając bagażnik. - Matko różowa! Moje ciuchy! - radowała się Amelie na widok walizki, torby i plecaka. - Na co jeszcze czekamy? Wsiadajmy i jedźmy do szkoły, mam wystarczająco dosyć przygód na dziś. - Obawiam się, że będziemy musieli dostać się do szkoły na piechotę. - Zach właśnie wypowiedział najdłuższe zdanie w swoim (nie) życiu - ŻE CO?! - krzyknęły jednocześnie Amelie i Blair, upadając na kolana. Minęły dobre dwie godziny, ale w końcu, po trudach zimy w Ameryce, przełknięciu wiadomości o nie ujrzeniu rodziny na święta, mających na celu podbudowanie grupy na duchu tekstach San-Hee a także odgłosów pochlipującej Blair, przyjaciele dotarli pod mury Straszyceum Monster High, Zach wziął się za odeskortowanie bagażu Amelie aż do szkoły, Bill zaś to samo uczynił z bagażem San-Hee, Justine sama zdecydowała ze poniesie swoje rzeczy, zaś bagaż Blair zaoferowała się ponieść Amelie. Hybryda jednakże odmówiła, mimo to kotka nie odpuszczała i koniec końców doniosły go razem. - Zapowiadają się wprost idealne święta... - powiedziała Amelie, otwierając ogromne drzwi do szkoły. Blair nie widziała się ze swoją mamą kilka dobrych miesięcy, ostatnio spotkały się podczas pamiętnych 418-tych urodzin Upioryżanki. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie się tym przejęła, ale... brakowało upiorce jej obecności, zwłaszcza podczas świąt, tego magicznego i jedynego w swoim rodzaju okresu w całym roku. Okresu, na który czeka każdy mały upiór. Amelie szczególnie zależało na tym, aby spędzić te święta ze swoją rodziną. Jej rodzice po raz pierwszy mieli zobaczyć jej wybranka serca. Każdego roku, święta spędzone w Polstrachu były dla niej... czymś magicznym. Nie można było ich przyrównywać do magicznych światełek, śnieżnych zasp, ogromnych choinek i potężnych domów ozdobionych po brzegi lampkami, owszem. Ale atmosfera, czas spędzony z rodziną, śpiewanie kolęd z mamą i dekorowanie choinki według ustalonej uprzednio kolorystyki było dla niej znacznie ważniejsze od wszędobylskiego przepychu obecnego w Stanach. W te święta, do jej rodziny miał dołączyć nowy członek. Tak bardzo zależało jej na tym aby jej rodzice go zaakceptowali... San-Hee na wszelkie możliwe sposoby, starała się podnieść na duchu swoich przyjaciół, którym nie było dane spędzić tych świat w swoich rodzinnych domach, nie wiedziała jednakże jak ma to uczynić, ale widok zdołowanych min swoich najbliższych dawał jej uczucie, ze prędko musi coś wymyślić. Sama również tęskniła za swoją rodzinką, ale San-Hee chyba nie byłaby sobą, gdyby cierpienia nie przekształciła w żart. Udawała więc, że wszystko jest w jak największym porządku, uśmiechając się szeroko do wszystkich i wszystkiego. Doprowadzało to do furii Blair, która chyba ze wszystkich uczniów w MH, miała zepsuty humor do potęgi - Ogarnij się - pouczała ciągle San-Hee, a ta odpowiadała jej zdaniem: - Przecież Ty uwielbiasz święta! - gestykulując przy tym Blair tylko spuściła smutno głowę, po czym odeszła od duszycy, zostawiając ją w stanie zamyślenia Wtedy to, wpadł do głowy duszycy niecodzienny pomysł... Niespełna godzinę później, Blair siedziała samotnie w stołówce, jedną ręką podpierając swoją brodę, drugą grzebiąc widelcem w potrawie którą zamierzała spożyć...już jakiś czas temu. Teraz, zimne pierogi przyprawiały ją o mdłości samym swoim widokiem. Kątem oka zauważyła Amelie, która dosiadła się do niej. Kotka była wyraźnie....zamyślona - Jak Tam życie...? - wymamrotała Blair - Mam ich aż dziewięć. - odrzekła smutno Amelie, popijając kompot. - Martwię się... Blair uniosła pytająco brew - Czym? - Tak bym chciała by moi rodzice zaak... - zaczęła kotka,lecz ktoś jej przerwał - Bonjour! - dziewczęcy głos usilnie naśladujący francuski akcent, wszedł kotce w zdanie. Obie odwróciły głowę, i aż otworzyły usta zdziwienia. Kilkoro uczniów wyjęło swoje telefony kamerując kogoś, obiektem powszechnego zainteresowania była ich przyjaciółka San-Hee Yumeha. Odziana w sweterek we wzorek przedstawiający paseczki, szelki, spodnie do kolana o czarnej barwie, lakierki podkolanówki. Na jej głowie spoczywał beret, w ręce dzierżyła bagietkę ale królewskie miejsce zajmował...was przyklejony do jej buzi - To się nazywa wejście San-Hee! - krzyknął jakiś uczeń, wywołując tym samym niekontrolowany atak śmiechu u San - Co to ma ....- zaczęła Blair Odwróciła głowę do kotki, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd ujrzała buzię San. Duszyca leżała sobie na stoliku, głową skierowana w stronę Blair, machała wesoło nogami,co chwilę "pocierając" wąs - Co Ty masz na twarzy? - zdziwiła się kotka San zaśmiała się po czym odrzekła - Mój osobisty, piękny Le wąs u Blair nosi się takie na co dzień - przeniosła wzrok na hybrydę, ta odrzekła - nie przypominam sobie by kobiety miały wąs, gdziekolwiek na świecie - prychnęła ze śmiechem - Cholibka, no...- zmieszała się San-Hee - a ja tak długo szukałam kleju.... - Skoro nie możesz jechać do Upioryża na święta... to... postanowiłam sprowadzić Upioryż do Ciebie! - krzyknęła radośnie San-Hee, wymachując ramionami. Blair czuła się przytłoczona całą sytuacją. Obecność San-Hee tylko przypominało jej o tym, co było dla niej tak ważne, a równocześnie... tak odległe... Po jej policzkach spłynęły łzy. Skryła twarz w mosiężnych dłoniach i pobiegła do dormitorium. Duszyca czuła się najwyraźniej... zdziwiona i speszona. - Bagietkę? - powiedziała San-Hee, posyłając Amelie pytające spojrzenie. Jej nieskazitelnie biała, przezroczysta twarz pokryła się delikatnym rumieńcem. Okej, sprawa z Upioryżem i iście francuskimi świętami została....spaprana. San-hee jednakże nie zamierzała się poddać, do głowy przyszedł jej nowy pomysł, na uradowanie przyjaciół, nie myślała że może jeszcze bardziej przytłoczyć gargulicę. Jakiś czas potem, Amelie, Blair oraz Justine, zasiadły w pokoju pałaszując przywiezione już jakiś czas temu świąteczne słodkości, Zach oraz Bilguun w tym czasie, próbowali podreperować auto gargulca, które odczuwało skutki bliskiego kontaktu z choinką (oraz kopniakiem zielonookiej hybrydki ) szło im całkiem sprawnie, jednakże czekało ich jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. Amelie, siedząca na pufie próbowała uporządkować myśli, nie chciała wyjść na samolubną, chociaż jej także nie odpowiadały przymusowe święta w Straszyceum, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do Blair - kotka miała wyśmienity wręcz kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami oraz dziadkami, nie było jej łatwo przeboleć faktu iż nie ubierze w tym roku choinki z bliskimi czy nie rozpakuje prezentów, no cóż, wysłała im wiadomość ze szczegółowym opisem swojej sytuacji, teraz pozostało czekać na odpowiedź. Podczas gdy kotka czekała na sygnał od rodziców, popijając kompot, Justine stwierdziła że musi znaleźć sobie zajęcie, wyjęła szkicownik by porysować, po czym ułożyła się na swoim dywaniku do Yogi. Mimo iż Rei ciągle próbował się z nią skontaktować, pytając właściwie o wszystko i o nic jednocześnie, dżinnka za bardzo miała w pamięci sytuację z kawiarni by w obecności Blair, zadzwonić do niego. Odpisywała więc tylko SMS, że wszystko u niej dobrze. Blair leżała w półśnie na swoim łózko, przykrywając się jasno lodowa puchatą kołdrą Typowo dla siebie, liczyła że o wszystkim zapomni jeśli trochę pośpi, przynajmniej w przeszłości taki zabieg niesamowicie jej pomagał w gorszych dniach, a ten bez wątpienia zostanie w pamięci dziewczyny do końca jej istnienia. Drzwi do dormitorium uchyliły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem, za prawie bosą stopą do pomieszczenia wszedł kawałek pnia - Drzewo niosę z drogi! - krzyknęła San, niechcący uderzając stojącą za nią dziewczynę, która zaciekawiona filmowała wyczyny duszycy, Japonka w końcu wgramoliła się do wspólnego pokoju, po czym zamknęła wilkołaczce drzwi przed nosem. Chwiejąc się niczym na złamanym obcasie, postawiła pokaźne drzewko mango tuż pod oknem, przy tym zabiegu z drzewka na ziemię upadło kilka owoców które duszyczka z pomocą telekinezy wręczyła przyjaciółką Gryząc jeden z nich wesoło krzyknęła rozkładając przy tym wolną rękę - Wesołych świat w języku Hindi! - dodała ciszej - nie nauczyłam się do końca jak to tam szło... Blair usiadła na łóżku, Amelie skierowała wzrok na duszyczkę zaś Justine stwierdziła - Ładny strój - mówiąc to, wskazała na zielono-czerwone sari w które była odziana japonka, kreacja była podszyta puszkiem oraz pomponikami - Prawda? Ładne ubranka masz w szafie! - stwierdziła San po czym szerzej otworzyła oczy - Ups... - Justine otworzyła usta. - Ładne ubranka mam gdzie?! - Musiałam doszyć to i owo ale... - San zamilkła, dżinnka była wyraźnie wściekła - Em...mango? Mówiąc to wyciągnęła dłoń z nadgryzionym owocem, przybierając minę skończonej idiotki Justine uderzyła się w czoło własną dłonią, tymczasem hybryda założyła na nogi buty, na jej szczęście rzadko kiedy przebierała się w piżamę do snu, wobec czego od razu była gotowa Skierowała się do drzwi a na odchodne krzyknęła - Czy ty doszczętnie chcesz mi zrujnować dzień?! - Ale o co....- zaczęła San-Hee, Blair trzasnęła drzwiami ,i już jej nie było. - No normalnie jak mój braciszek, nie spodoba się coś to ucieknie i weź Ty się zastanawiaj o co chodzi - prychnęła Justine, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Oj dziewczyny... Chyba znów muszę z nią porozmawiać...- rzekła Amelie wstając z pufki, po czym wyżla z pokoju, Justine rzekła - Nie daj się pożreć Kotka zachichotała - spróbuję! - Ja chciałam tylko przybliżyć wam święta a nie zasmucić...- San spuściła głowę, dzinnka przyjacielsko oparła ramię o ramię duszycy - To...znasz jakieś kolędy czy ja mam ich Cię nauczyć? San-Hee pojaśniała, w jej głowie narodził się nowy plan, który nie mógł zakończyć się niepowodzeniem w przeciwieństwie do dwóch poprzednich. Nie skupiała zbytnio swojej uwagi na śpiewaniu hinduskich kolęd z Justine, aczkolwiek było jej bardzo miło, że dżinnka jako jedyna nie przejmowała się zaistniałą sytuacją. Czuła się... doceniona. Niemniej jednak, jej myśli były gdzieś zupełnie indziej i tylko czekała na moment, w którym będzie mogła wcielić w życie swój - miała nadzieję - wprost idealny plan. Tymczasem, chłopaki nadal zmagali się z samochodem. - Nie. - odparł obojętnie Zach, przekręcając kluczyki w stacyjce. - W takim tempie dojedziemy do szkoły najwyżej na Tsagaan Sar. - odparł Bilguun. - Em... co? - Zach jako rodowity singapurczyk ledwo rozumiał słowa wypowiadane przez rówieśników na co dzień, a co dopiero w innym języku, tak jak w tym przypadku. - Księżycowy Nowy Rok. - Bill był najwyraźniej zdziwiony reakcją swojego przyjaciela. Gargulec drążył temat. - Eh... to takie święto państwowe... - z nastoletniego kodamy uleciały ostatnie resztki optymizmu. - Chyba powinien stać się świąteczny cud, aby dojechać tym autem do szkoły. - Ktoś zamawiał świąteczny cud? - nagle, zza choinki wyłoniła się Justine. - Wybacz, ale twoja obecność raczej nam w niczym nie pomoże. - powiedział Zach. - Chłopaki, czy wy naprawdę zapomnieliście z kim macie do czynienia? Po raz kolejny zapadła grobowa cisza, tak jak podczas wizyty w Strachbucksie na lotnisku. - No halo, jestem dżinnem, co nie? Zdanie wypowiedziane przez Justine ani trochę nie poprawiło chłopakom humoru. - Dżinny spełniają życzenia, co nie? - powiedziała Justine, poprawiając opaskę na głowie. - Ratujesz nam życie! - krzyknął z podekscytowaniem Bilguun. - Do tej pory byłam święcie przekonana, że wszyscy jesteśmy martwi. - hinduska próbowała zachować choć krztynę optymizmu, rzucając co i rusz nowymi, "śmiesznymi" żarcikami. - No co? To miał być żart. Możecie się śmiać. Nie? No dobra... - Prosimy cię, spraw żeby ten samochód zawiózł nas prosto do Straszyceum bez jakichkolwiek utrudnień. - Bill złożył ręce, a jego twarz malowała wyraz żalu i smutku. - Magiczne słowo? - Justine tylko pstryknęła palcem, a na wysokości jej głowy pojawił się pomarańczowy pilniczek do paznokci. Dżinnka chwyciła go w dłoń i poprawiła swój manicure. - PROSZĘ!!! - krzyknęli równocześnie chłopaki. - No już, już. - Justine złożyła swoje ramiona i wypowiedziała komendę, samochód w nienaruszonym stanie pojawił się na samym środku ulicy, a choinka wróciła na swoje dawne miejsce. - Dorzucić nabłyszczacz i zapachową zawieszkę w gratisie? - Oh, cóż za szczodrość... - odburknął ironicznie Bilguun, zapinając pasy na tylnym siedzeniu. - Są święta, co nie? - Justine uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Zach szybko odpalił pojazd. - Zabierajmy się stąd. - powiedział gargulec. Niecałe dwie minuty później, rozległ się za nimi dziwny, znajomy hałas. Ta sama choinka, ponownie się przewróciła. Justine poczuła na swoich plecach wrogie spojrzenia chłopaków. - No co? Czemu tak na mnie patrzycie? Nigdy nie mówiłam, że moje czary są trwałe. - Czyli... chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że... w każdym momencie możemy się znowu rozbić?! - bulwersował się Bill. - Na waszym miejscu bardziej martwiłabym się TYM! - dżinnka wskazała palcem na strzałkę wskazującą ilość paliwa i nieostrożnie wcisnęła stopą jeden z pedałów. Samochód popędził prosto do Straszyceum i to tak prędko, jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - krzyknął Zach. - Jak widać, kieruję. Chłopcy zaczęli krzyczeć, a Justine czuła determinację i adrenalinę. Sprowadzenie jej do lasu i uratowanie chłopaków z opresji to był zdecydowanie najlepszy pomysł San-Hee, na jaki mogła wpaść tego dnia. Tymczasem, w Straszyceum trwały przygotowania do ubierania choinki w sali kolumnowej. Nasza duszyca szykowała dla swoich straszyciółek ogromną niespodziankę, w tak ważnym momencie całego przedsięwzięcia nie mogła nic zawalić, musiała dopilnować, aby wszystko poszło idealnie i dopiąć całość na ostatni guzik. Szła korytarzem, owinięta w łańcuchy choinkowe, lampki i inne ozdoby. Na jej głowie spoczywała opaska ze złotą, brokatową gwiazdą. Jej przeźroczyste nadgarstki zdobiły bombki zawieszone na nitkach. Cała się świeciła i emanowała pozytywną, świąteczną energią. Niosła w jednej ręce ogromne, brązowe, kartonowe pudło, z którego wprost wysypywały się ozdoby i świąteczne słodycze, a w drugiej trzymała swój trumnofon. - Halo? - upiorka wprost promieniała z radości. - Tak, tak. Za dwadzieścia minut wszystko będzie na miejscu? W porządku, już tam będę. Do widzenia! I wesołych świąt! San-Hee nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę, a za jej plecami, jakby spod ziemi wyrosły Amelie i Blair z minami godnymi detektywów. - Możemy wiedzieć co ukrywasz? - spytała Amelie, patrząc na nią przeszywającym i mrożącym krew w żyłach spojrzeniem. - Ja... nie. Nic... nic... Skąd to pytanie...? - San-Hee próbowała ukryć za plecami nadmiar świątecznych ozdób, na próżno. - A to? - Blair pokazała na pudło, które duszyca nieudolnie usiłowała schować za swoimi plecami. - To... nic. To... to... to... - Mam nadzieję, że nie zamierzasz sprowadzać kolejnych świąt do Straszyceum. - powiedziała Blair, unosząc lewą brew. - Ja...? Ależ skąd... Co Ci w ogóle przyszło do głowy... sprowadzać święta z innych kultur do Straszyceum... Kto normalny tak robi...? - duszka próbowała za wszelką cenę zatuszować swoją tajemnicę. - Ja... ja... ja robię... ja robię ciasto! - Ciasto...? - Amelie nie mogła uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą usłyszała. - T.. t... tak! - Uuu, a jakie? - spytała gargulica. - E... e... e... Wiśniowo... waniliowe...! - krzyknęła San. - I po to są Ci potrzebne te wszystkie ozdoby świąteczne...? - Amelie drążyła temat, aby dojść do prawdy. - Tak... - Po co? Mam nadzieję, że nie pochowasz ich w środku. - zaśmiała się Blair. - Nie, nie... Te ozdoby są... dla... ozdoby. - To wszystko wyjaśnia... - kocica zamyśliła się przez chwilę. - No nic, musimy już iść, pa San-Hee! Zadzwoń jak będziesz czegoś potrzebowała! Dziewczyny miały już iść w stronę dormitorium, ale duszyca w odpowiednim momencie zdołała je zatrzymać. - Stójcie! Upiorki odwróciły się gwałtownie. - O co chodzi? - zapytała hybryda. - Musicie przyjść za... - duszka zerknęła na zegarek zawieszony na ścianie. - za 17 minut i 25 sekund... 24... 23... 22... 21... - STOP! - Blair pomachała dłonią przed twarzą San-Hee. - Gdzie mamy przyjść? - Do sali kolumnowej. - Po co? - Amelie była zaintrygowana całym zajściem. - Na... na... na... na degustację ciasta! Nie może was tam zabraknąć! Amelie przewróciła oczami, a Blair uniosła kciuk lewej dłoni do góry na znak zgody. Kiedy jej straszyciółki odeszły, mogła dalej obmyślać swój ściśle tajny plan, jednak... czas ją gonił i jeśli chciała przygotować wszystko na czas, musiała się pospieszyć. - Uff... - San otarła ręką nadmiar potu ze swojego czoła. - Weź się do roboty San-Hee. Jeśli nie ty to nikt tego za ciebie nie zrobi, panno Yumeha! Po tych słowach, pobiegła na dół po schodkach. Upewniwszy się że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, duszycy nie pozostało nic innego...jak ponowne upewnienie się. Nawaliła owszem ze dwa razy, ale San nie należy do osób które odpuszczają gdy raz czy dwa im nie wyjdzie, stalą na nie mal samym środku korytarza, w dłoni dzierżąc wielką podkładkę z kartkami oraz długopis - Bombki, check! Łańcuch, check! Mówić check za każdym razem kiedy coś się zgadza z listą, check! - wymieniała duszyca, zaznaczając coś w stercie swoich karteluszków - Poinformować uczniów by o określonej oczywiście przeze mnie godzinie zeszli na parter, załatwić paczkę chusteczek dla wzruszonych i ciastko by w razie czego uciszyć Blair...Check, check , check! - wymieniała dalej, a z każdym skreślonym podpunktem nabierała większej pewności że wszystko pójdzie gładko jak masa malinowa na makaroniku. Teraz pozostało duszycy jedynie czekać, aż jej specjalna przesyłka dojedzie. Wkrótce, do budynku wszedł dojrzały wilkołak, ubrany tak ze San od razu rozpoznała w nim kuriera, dodatkowo trzymał maleńką paczuszkę, wobec czego nie mogła się mylić co do zawodu mężczyzny. - Yumeha....? - spytał tubalnie wilkołak, rozglądając się po nie mal pustym korytarzu. Nagle, jak z procy w jego kierunku wystrzeliła San-Hee wrzeszcząc - Jaa ja to Yumeha! Naczy się San-Hee! Ale to moje nazwisko! Ja wiem ze Yumeha to imię damskie ale genów się nie wybiera Duszyczka tak się rozpędziła, że aż wpadła na kuriera, przewracając go w stertę łańcuchów. Mężczyzna popatrzył na nią groźnie, ta jedynie wyszczerzyła białe zęby Wilkołak jedynie podał duszycy paczkę, zażądał podpisu na kartce, po czym wstał, otrzepał swoje spodnie z brokatu po czym wymamrotał - A mogłem słuchać matki i pójść na medycynę... - Feliz Navidad! - krzyknęła San, najwyraźniej biorąc wilkołaka za Hiszpana lub też chcąc zabłysnąć znajomością języka obcego, kurier opuścił mury szkoły - Nareszcieeee! - zawołała San tuląc do piersi paczkę, zdążyła założyć elegancki komplecik składający się z cyklamenowego sweterka z ironicznym napisem nawiązującym do świąt, oraz czarnych przylegających spodni z cekinami. Miała na sobie także białe butki, które dorwała podczas zakupów, na które wyciągnęła Bilguna. Włosy duszyczka upięła w dwa koczki, wyraźnie inspirując się postacią Chelsea, siostry znanej na całym świecie Barbie, cóż trzeba było przyznać że mimo jej infantylności wyglądała zabójczo dobrze. W tym samym momencie na parter zeszły Blair oraz Amelie, pierwsza z nich co kilka sekund zerkała na swój telefon, druga kiedy tylko ujrzała wystrój zaniemówiła z zachwytu - O rajuniu...San to...jest fantastyczne! - zachwycała się Amelie, podziwiając kokardy poprzyczepiane do ram okien, zawieszone łańcuchy ale jej serce podbiła ogromna, biało złotawa choinka zajmująca centralne miejsce na środku korytarza. San momentalnie wróciła do rzeczywistości - AAA! Która godzina?! - krzyknęła - Umówiona - prychnęła Blair - ślaczek! - krzyknęła duszyca, podleciała łącząc ze sobą dwa kable co spowodowało zapalenie się lampek choinkowych uczniowie Straszyceum, którzy zebrali się na parterze, zaniemówili. Nawet na Blair, wyczyn San zrobił ogromne wrażenie, od zawsze miała słabość do kolorów, zwłaszcza tak umiejętnie zestawionych jak to zrobiła duszyca, widać było że Japonka włożyła w swoją pracę całe serce...o ile duchy mają serce w pojęciu fizycznym. - Wesołych Świąt! - krzyknęła duszyca, rozkładając ręce, po chwili wszyscy (no nie mal wszyscy ) zebrani zaczęli klaskać w dłonie, duszyca zmęczona ale szczęśliwa poczuła się spełniona. - Oj to nie koniec! Zapraszam wszystkich na kolację która...- urwała Do budynku wjechało auto, driftowało na śliskim parkiecie rozpraszając uczniów niczym środek dezynfekujące owady, biegali i krzyczeli Jak oparzeni, potrącając siebie nawzajem, drżąc się jak opętani Duszyca szybko podleciała na samą górę choinki, po czym opróżniła zawartość paczuszki Najwyraźniej liczyła ze w ten sposób nie zniszczy ozdoby którą założyła na sam czubek - perfecto ideolo! - klasnęła w dłonie lecz oto... - Justine do cholery kto Ci dał prawo jazdy?! - rozdzierająco krzyknął męski głos Duszyca odwróciła głowę - Bilguun...? - No właśnie...nikt! Jeszcze! Z drogi!!! - piała dżinnka, nagle pojazd uderzył w pokaźną choinkę, wywracając ją na ziemie. Bombki roztrzaskały się jedna po drugiej robiąc przy tym niesamowity harmider jak podczas ostrzału. Duszycy jednakże udało się podtrzymać drzewko Ratując przy tym mniejszość ozdób - Uff! - krzyknęła San, samochód w końcu zaparkował. Dosłownie wypadli z jego środka Justine, Zach oraz Bilguun, ten ostatni zaczął ze szczęścia całować parkiet, dziękując po Japońsku za koniec podróży. - Jak chcesz kiedyś prowadzić auto, proponuję wyścigi rajdowe - zaśmiała się Amelie, puszczając oczko do dżinnki.- Hokej...Blair masz zawieś to! - krzyknęła duszyca wciskając hybrydzie rzeźbioną laskę na wzór popularnych cukierków Candy Cane, Blair zmarszczyła brwi - Po kiego grzyba? - ponieważ ja Cię o to piknie proszę a Ty mnie uwielbiasz! - San-Hee złożyła dłonie robiąc minę kota ze Shreka Hybryda wywróciła oczami, podleciała do góry i już miała wieszać na czubku ozdobę gdy....poczuła jakby ktoś ją popychał - Uwaga spadam! - krzyknęła, o ile sama wylądowała miękko Stabilizując się telekinezą, tak laska .... - NIEEEEEEE - San osunęła się na kolana - Rozbita! Nieeee Ty fizyko wstrętna! - zaczęła głośno przeraźliwie wrzeszczeć z żalu, osiągała taką ilość decybeli że aż szyby w oknach lekko popękały a przyjaciele musieli zakryć uszy. - Może...masz jakiś inny przedmiot? - spytała Blair chcąc załagodzić sytuację, w obawie że to ona będzie musiała ponieść konsekwencje Duszyca posłała jej minę - Inny... przedmiot?! INNY PRZEDMIOT?! To była wyjątkowa laska, dzięki której święty Mikołaj miał dotrzeć do Straszyceum na święta, sprowadzona prosto z Bieguna! Wiesz gdzie jest Biegun?! Północny?! Biegun północny?! - Miałam piątkę z geografii ! - prychnęła Blair - Moja rodzinna pamiątka...- płakała duszyca Amelie zauważyła coś niepokojącego unoszącego się tuż nad czubkiem choinki. Były to złote drobinki pyłu mieniące się w blasku słońca , dobiegającego z wypolerowanych okien, przy których San-Hee zawiesiła różnokolorowe kokardy. Kotka schyliła się i dotknęła drobnego pyłu rozsypanego pod świątecznym drzewkiem. - Jesteś pewna, że nigdzie nie ma drugiej takiej samej laski? - kotołaczka próbowała załagodzić zaistniałą sytuację. - Ja... chciałam zapewnić wam najlepsze święta... idealne... Ale ty... - San-Hee zatrzymała swój wzrok na gargulicy - Jak zwykle musiałaś wszystko popsuć! - San-Hee... to nie jest czas na rozdrapywanie ran. - Amelie dotknęła ramienia swej straszyciółki. - A więc, powiesz nam gdzie znajdziemy taką drugą laskę? - Blair czuła się jakby zniszczenie laski to była jej wina, a razem z laską zniszczone miały zostać również święta... Teraz miała zdecydowanie ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż zamartwianie się brakiem jakiegokolwiek znaku życia ze strony swojego chłopaka. Duszka pokiwała głową w odpowiedzi. - Taka sama laska... Jest w... Laponii. - odpowiedziała San-Hee, a po jej policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. - W... Laponii? Byłam pewna, że to tylko taka zmyślona kraina... występująca w bajkach dla dzieci. - stwierdziła niedowierzaniem kocica. - To taki region kulturowy i geograficzny w północnej Gryzopie. - skwitowała duszka, mogłoby się zdawać, że znała tę definicję słownikową na pamięć. - Muszę przyznać... nigdy nie byłam dobra z gegry... A zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o kontynenty, kierunki... czarna magia. - Amelie sprawiała wrażenie jakby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o biegunie północnym, Laponii i innych krainach geograficznych. Tak... zdecydowanie przydałoby jej się nadrobienie podręczników sprzed... pięciu lat. - Okej, okej, ale jak my się tam dostaniemy? Czy którakolwiek z was zauważyła, że za oknem jest istna burza śnieżna i w związku z tym odwołano wszystkie wyloty z Upioryki? - Blair wręcz kipiała ze zdenerwowania. Niewiele dzieliło ją od podpalenia choinki w ferworze emocji. Niecałą godzinę temu jej jedynym zmartwieniem było to, że prawdopodobnie nie spędzi tych świąt z Justinem, a teraz... musi jakimś cudem dostać się na drugi koniec świata, aby zdobyć zaczarowaną laskę i uratować święta... Myślała, że zaraz się rozpłacze. - Hmmm... - San-Hee zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę i pobiegła do pokoju. Wróciła szybciej niż się spodziewała. Przytaszczyła ze sobą ogromny kosz wiklinowy, który z pewnością pomieściłby przynajmniej trzy osoby, kilka pozszywanych prześcieradeł i gruby, solidny sznur. Pomachała rękoma, zrobiła supły tu i ówdzie i... stworzyła balon... balon nie nadający się do latania... - Co myślicie, genialne, co nie?! - Tia... jeśli jesteś smokiem i zioniesz ogniem. - Amelie splotła ramiona na klatce piersiowej i z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się wyczynom przyjaciółki. - Przynajmniej próbuję szukać jakichkolwiek pozytywów, próbuję myśleć pozytywnie, próbuję znaleźć sposób żeby to wszystko naprawić, a wasza dwójka jak zwykle ma moją ciężką pracę głęboko gdzieś! Nienawidzę was! - San-Hee upadła na kolana, jej pokręcone włosy niemal natychmiast się wyprostowały, a oczy zrobiły się znacznie większe i poleciały z nich łzy. Jedna za drugą... - Musimy znaleźć tę laskę, choćby nie wiem co... - szepnęła Amelie do Blair. - Zgadzam się... Nie możemy zostawić jej w takim stanie. Wiecznie radosna i szczęśliwa San-Hee wyglądała teraz jak uosobienie rozpaczy, smutku i żalu. Poczucie dobrego humoru i wszelaka radość uleciała z niczym powietrze z przebitego balonika. Zresztą... wyglądała jak przebity, szary balonik. Razem z wszelką radością straciła swój dawny charakter, nie miała sił żeby się podnieść, tańczyć i śmiać - A czy... Justine nie mogłaby wyczarować tej laski? - dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się promiennie w stronę dżinnki. - Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie wyczaruję danego przedmiotu ot tak? Musi być on powiązany z jakimś życzeniem. - Znalazła się... optymistka od siedmiu boleści... - San-Hee wciąż siedziała na ziemi i bawiła się pasmami swoich włosów. - Słuchaj... Nie moja wina, że powierzyłaś tak ważną rzecz w ręce Blair i teraz masz o to pretensje do całej ludzkości. - Justine postawiła się uwagom ze strony duszki, a ta wystawiła jej język i zacisnęła mocno powieki. - A więc... Czy byłabyś tak łaskawa i spełniła nasze życzenie o sprawnie działającym balonie? Prosimy... - Amelie i Blair złożyły dłonie w błagalnym geście. Justine zamknęła oczy i klasnęła w dłonie, wypowiadając uprzednio komendę. Balon wykonany przez San-Hee zmienił się nie do poznania. Wyglądał na znacznie bardziej solidny i profesjonalny i przede wszystkim - miał sprawny silnik, co znacznie ułatwiło dziewczynom sprawę. Przywdziały ciepłe, pikowane kurtki w swoich ulubionych kolorach i wsiadły do nowego środku transportu. Wszyscy uczniowie zebrali się przed budynkiem, aby je pożegnać. - Nie zamierzasz im powiedzieć, że... - zaczął Bilguun, jednak nie dokończył widząc coraz bardziej zanikający wśród obłoków balon. I tak leciały... leciały... i leciały... mijając coraz to nowe, puszyste chmury, rozpływające się od samego patrzenia na nie. Każda pozornie inna, a tak podobna do poprzedniej... Unosiły się nad ziemią na tyle wysoko, aby wszystkie żywe istoty wyglądały dla nich jak małe, bezbronne mróweczki. Blair siedziała w kącie, co chwilę odblokowując telefon, z nadzieją, na jakąkolwiek wiadomość od Justina. - Nic... - mówiła do siebie w myślach gargulica, za każdym razem kiedy odblokowywała trumnofon robiło się jej jeszcze bardziej smutno. Pisała tamtego dnia do niego co najmniej piętnaście razy i nie dostała ani jednej odpowiedzi. Nigdy nie czuła tak ogromnej pustki jak po rozstaniu z Justinem. Naprawdę bardzo go kochała, całym sercem i duszą... Próbowała jakoś się pocieszyć, przywołując wspomnienia, jednak... to tylko pogorszyło sytuację. Zaczęła cicho pochlipywać. Na jej nieszczęście, Amelie to usłyszała. - Hmm? - kotka odwróciła się do swojej przyjaciółki i usiadła naprzeciwko niej. - Nic nie mów, wiem o co chodzi... Kotka chciała uniknąć przykrej rozmowy na temat związków na odległość, rozstań i innych przykrych rzeczy. Wiedziała, że Blair jej jeszcze zielona w temacie związków, nie chciała jeszcze bardziej jej zdołować. Wiedziała również, że Justin to pierwszy upiór jakiego kiedykolwiek obdarowała tak głębokim uczuciem. Do dziś, Amelie nie przejmowała się zbytnio związkami swoich przyjaciółek. Nie zważało na to czy im się układa, czy nie... Zwyczajnie nie chciała wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy, co było trochę paradoksalne, zwłaszcza, że swatanie i cudze życie towarzyskie zazwyczaj interesowało ją bardziej niż własne. To za jej sprawą rozkwitł związek Justina i Blair, czy też Justine i Rei'a. Była przekonana, że odkąd się zeszli nic nie torowało im drogi do prawdziwego szczęścia. Przez całe dzieciństwo marzyła o księciu na białym rumaku, a kiedy już ją uratował z opresji, nie liczyło się dla niej nic więcej, choć... powinno. Zaczęła zdawać sobie sprawę, że przyjaciele jej potrzebują. Potrzebują jej wsparcia w trudnych chwilach. Postanowiła więc... porozmawiać o świętach w swoich rodzinnych domach, co jak się okazało - nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem. - A więc... macie u was w Upioryżu jakieś rodzinne tradycje, zwyczaje? - Nie... Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... - Blair zwinęła się jak mała kuleczka i schowała twarz w kolanach, aby uniknąć wzroku swojej przyjaciółki. - A chcesz... żebym poopowiadała ci trochę o moich świętach? - spytała Amelie, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie interesują mnie twoje łzawe historyjki nacechowane pozytywnymi emocjami, radością i "rodzinną atmosferą" o ubieraniu choinki według ustalonej kolorystyki? - powiedziała nieco chamsko Blair, pokazując palcami cudzysłów. - Ekhem... - odburknęła Amelie. - Dlaczego nie chcesz rozmawiać o przeszłości?! - Niektórzy nie mają takiego szczęścia i wspaniałych wspomnień jak ty, Amelie... - Co takiego się stało, że nie chcesz wspominać świąt?! - Amelie chciała poprawić humor przyjaciółce, jednak... nie wyszło. - A co mam wspominać do cholery?! Coroczne kłótnie, która z sióstr zawiesi gwiazdę na choince?! Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie dostałam wymarzonego prezentu, co mam niby wspominać?! A teraz, mój chłopak wyjechał w trasę koncertową i nawet nie wiem czy żyje! Z czego mam się cieszyć?! - gargulica wybuchła niczym wulkan podczas erupcji. Miała dość... Wszystkie i wszystkich, a nawet swojej przyjaciółki. - Wszyscy się o ciebie martwimy, stajemy na rzęsach, aby cię jakoś pocieszyć, a ty masz wszystko w n o s i e! - krzyknęła kotołaczka, wyraźnie akcentując litery w ostatnim słowie. - Ja mam w nosie? Ja mam w nosie?! Dla ciebie liczą się tylko ciuchy, zakupy i pieniądze! I ewentualnie święta spędzone z rodziną! Nawet nie zainteresowałaś się tym, co się dzieje u mnie! Co z ciebie za straszyciółka! - Ach tak, doprawdy?! Czyli już nie pamiętasz jak próbowałam cię uspokoić na lotnisku?! Już nie pamiętasz jak cię wielokrotnie pocieszałam?! - Musisz wreszcie zaakceptować, że świat nie kręci się tylko wokół ciebie, kotku. - powiedziała pieszczotliwie Blair, jeszcze bardziej prowokując Amelie. - Oddawaj to! - wrzasnęła kotołaczka, wytrącając z ręki Blair jej trumnofon. Pomimo wszelkich starań, nie udało jej się go złapać. Urządzenie z każdą kolejną sekundą oddalało się coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż całkowicie znikło z pola widzenia i stało się tylko ulotnym wspomnieniem. - W tym momencie powinnam zrobić to samo z twoim telefonem, ale po co się ograniczać! Ahhh! - Blair w ferworze emocji popchnęła Amelie tak mocno, że prawie podzieliła losy urządzenia gargulicy. Prawie, gdyby nie... - Blair!!! - Amelie trzymała się jedną ręką krawędzi kosza solidnie przywiązanego do balonu. Jej oczy natychmiast się powiększyły. Po czole spływały pojedyncze krople potu, a do oczu zaczęły napływać łzy. - Pomóż mi! Jedna sekunda i hybryda mogła na zawsze pożegnać się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Bez zastanowienia wciągnęła kotołaczkę do wnętrza balonu. Nie mogła przebaczyć sobie tego co zrobiła. Życie mignęło jej przed oczami. Tyle jej zawdzięczała... A chciała zakończyć jej pierwsze życie zaledwie przez jedno elektroniczne urządzenie. Z drugiej zaś strony... już nie otrzyma żadnej wiadomości od Justina... Nie wiedziała co gorsze... Utrata przyjaciółki czy utrata kontaktu z chłopakiem. - Wybacz mi, tak cię przepraszam! - Blair przytuliła do siebie Amelie najmocniej jak potrafiła. - Już nigdy nie zrobię ci krzywdy! - Uff... - Amelie westchnęła i otarła gorące czoło z zimnego potu. - Nic nie szkodzi... - Teraz doszłam do wniosku, że masz jeszcze osiem żyć, więc... - Blair urwała gwałtownie. - NIE!!! - Amelie zaczęła machać rękoma i nogami. Obie zaczęły się śmiać. - A telefon... dostaniesz drugi na gwiazdkę, obiecuję Ci to. Dziewczyny jeszcze raz się przytuliły. - Ale nie rób tak więcej. - Amelie pomachała palcem wskazującym. - Ty też. Dziewczyny leciały w balonie nadal, od....właśnie od ilu leciały? Na tej wysokości, nie było zasięgu, Amelie nie nosiła zegarka zaś pamiątka po ojcu Blair nie mogła im pomóc, z uwagi na swoje "właściwości" po otwarciu, za których posiadanie Blair stanowczo podziękowała. Już nieraz nauczyła się, że lepiej nie bawić się ze zmienianiem tego co było, toteż mimo iż bardzo chciała odzyskać telefon, wiedziała że musi pozwolić czasowi płynąć wedle swojego własnego toru. Upiorki spokojnie siedziały naprzeciwko siebie, żadna z nich nie odważyła się spojrzeć, dokąd właściwie lecą - chyba liczyły na to że kiedy dotrą na Biegun, po prostu to poczują. Wiatr nie oszczędzał włosów dziewczyn, a śnieg makijażu kotki który zaczął delikatnie się rozmazywać, Blair na swoje szczęście nie używała nawet szminki. Przynajmniej nie tamtego dnia. Warunki atmosferyczne nie były sprzyjające, a dziewczynom zaczęło po kilku chwilach burczeć w brzuchu, Blair wyjęła z kieszeni kurtki kawałek czekolady, po czym udała ze ma zamiar sama ją zjeść. Otwarła szeroko usta na oczach kotki, w których malował się głód Hybryda kątem oka patrzyła na kotkę, po chwili zaśmiała się, przełamała batonik na pół i wręczyła przyjaciółce - Tylko nie wyrzuć jak telefonu, nie mam więcej...jak telefonów - No wiesz...- zaśmiała się Amelie, podjadając batonik. Był zmrożony na kość a smaku czekolady w ogóle nie było czuć, przywodził nie tylko w konsystencji na myśl kawałek kostki lodu. W pewnym momencie, wiatr przybrał na sile, zaczął targać balonem na wszelkie możliwe strony świata, przerażone dziewczyny próbowały ustabilizować balon ściskając kurczowo linę tak, że pobladły im kłykcie jednakże wszelkie starania poszły na marne, nawet telekineza w wykonaniu Blair która jak dotąd wierzyła - wszystko załatwi okazała się zupełnie nieużyteczna w starciu z silami natury. - Co my zrobimy?! - pytała głośno Blair - Ty przynajmniej umiesz latać! A ja?! - pytała kotka nerwowo trzymając się liny, spod jej powiek zaczęły sączyć się pojedyncze krople bólu oraz ...strachu. Jeszcze tyle pięknych chwil przed nią, tyle perspektyw... - Balon znika! - wrzasnęła hybryda. Ich środek transportu zaczął wydawać z siebie dziwne, przerażające wręcz odgłosy, materiał pękał pod ostrzałem płatków śniegu zaś z silnika ulatniał się dym. Dziewczyny krzyczały na cale gardło, najmocniej jak potrafiły lecz nie były w stanie powstrzymać praw fizyki...kiedy ostatnia lina pękła, kosz się przeważył, materiał zleciał w mroźną przepaść zaś kosz...spadać w dół. Upiorki zbyt przerażone sytuacją, nie były w stanie myśleć o czymkolwiek, przed oczyma obu dziewczyn mignęło cała dotychczasowa ziemska egzystencja, nawet narodziny. Pierwsza szkoła, przyjaciele, miłości...pełen tygiel emocji w zestawieniu z najważniejszymi dla nich momentami Blair, wiedziała że nie zginie ale mimo to bała się potwornie, choć odczuwała już znacznie większy strach....strach związany z możliwą utratą ukochanej osoby. Szybko odzyskała przytomność, musiała skupić się by pozwolić kotce bezpiecznie wylądować w zaspie Ich upadek zbliżał się nieuchronnie, Kotka mogłaby przysiąc że słyszała "Tik tak, Tik tak, Tik tak..." przechodzące jej przez myśli, Blair wytężała wszystkie szare komórki by zapewnić przyjaciółce jak najmniej bolesne lądowanie Zbliżały się do ziemi z ogromną prędkością, niesamowicie ogromną prędkością. Na cale szczęście, wylądowały w puszystej zaspie białego śniegu. - To chyba cud...- wyszeptała Amelie, patrząc po sobie, była cala i zdrowa. - ...Blair? - spytała - Blair! Ujrzała w zaspie wystającą spod puchu rękę w białawej rękawiczce, podbiegła po czym wyciągnęła przyjaciółkę z opresji - Ugh...dzięki... - wymamrotała Blair, wstając na równe nogi - gdzie my jesteśmy....? Wokół ani jednej żywej duszy, nic, zero, null. Jedynymi towarzyszami upiorek były szmaragdowo zielone choinki pokryte śniegiem, oraz odciski pozostawione przez zwierzęta - No pięknie....zarąbiste święta! - skwitowała hybryda podbierając rękoma biodra Amelie rozejrzała się dookoła, balonu nie było. Naraz przypomniała sobie ze magia bliźniaków nie jest na tyle rozwinięta, by była wieczna a to oznaczało że...same musiały znaleźć drogę do Straszyceum Monster High... Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, zaś gargulica łaziła w kółko wykrzykując przy tym niezbyt piękne słowa w swym rodzimym języku, nagle!kotka dostrzegła....dym. Są uratowane! - Blair! Dym! Tam jest jakiś dom! Szybko! - krzyknęła radośnie kotka, łapiąc za dłoń Blair Dziewczyny, nie mając zbyt wielkiego wyboru, pobiegły w stronę z której wydobywał się dym, nie tracąc nadziei. Z niewiadomych nikomu powodów, od czasu rozbicia laski przez Blair (chociaż hybryda mogła przysiąc że czuła jakby ktoś łapał ją za nogę, by straciła równowagę) San-Hee zaczęła ....dziwnie się zachowywać. Jak nie krzyczała na kogo popadnie, miewała mini stany depresyjne zajadając słodycze i plącząc krzycząc przy tym "Czemu?!" na całe gardło tak, ze szklana opaska Justine popękała, o nerwach jej przyjaciół nie wspominając. Nawet Bilguun, w myślach zaczął błagać wszechświat by kotka i hybryda dały jakikolwiek znak że zakończyły misję z sukcesem, po stokroć wolał starą, dobrą, pozytywnie rąbniętą San niźli naburmuszoną pożeraczkę cukierkowych ozdób. Zach, choć z pozoru trzymał nerwy na wodzy, w środku miał już dosyć emocjonalnych zaburzeń duszycy, słyszał od swojej dziewczyny niejednokrotnie o słynnych już odpałach by San-Hee Yumeha, ale dotąd nie był ich świadkiem...i chyba wolał by tak pozostało, zabrał się więc za wysyłanie SMSów z życzeniami do rodziny, podczas gdy Bilgun i Justine, wręczali duszycy coraz to nowsze smakołyki, jedynie to było w stanie ją uspokoić, łzy z ektoplazmy lały się niczym rzeka...przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy w ustach nie miala cukierków. - Bilgun! Skończyły się miętówki!! - krzyczała Justine, oczy San znów zrobiły się szkliste, dżinnka przytrzymała je swoją dłonią, by ją minimalnie uciszyć. - Szukam, szukam! - odpowiedzial Kodama, nerwowo przegrzebując choinkę w poszukiwaniu słodyczy, lecz na próżno...w końcu znalazł kilka miałych lasek cukrowych, szybko rzucił je w ręce dzinnki, ta zaś jedną jamę ustną San,!drugą dala jej do ręki. - Chciałabym, żebyś wreszcie się ogarnęła i przestała zachowywać jak naburmuszona zolza, bonią!nie jestes! - krzyknęła Justine. - Jak tak to teraz powiedziałaś to wyszło, że jednak jestem, bo gdybym nie była to byś tak nie powiedziała. Fajna z ciebie straszyciółka, wiesz? Idź lepiej przynieś mi to ciasto z lodami cynamonowymi ze stołówki. Migiem! - pospieszała dżinnkę San-Hee. - Kochanie... - zaczął niepewnie Bilguun. - Mów do ręki. - powiedziała duszyca, wyciągając jedną dłoń na wysokości twarzy swojego chłopaka, a drugą wpychała do ust jak największą ilość cukierków pudrowych. - Tfu! Co to za świństwo! - Nie uważasz... że... powinnaś... się nieco opanować? - powiedział japończyk, co chwilę się zacinając. - Co masz na myśli, bo nie rozumiem. - Eee... Uważamy, że... powinnaś przestać się tak zachowywać... - Oh... - San-Hee posmutniała, choć... z jej wciąż rozwijającymi się umiejętnościami aktorskimi nie można było mieć pewności czy naprawdę jest jej przykro czy po prostu udaje. - Ty... ty... ty też się na mnie gniewasz za to wszystko...? Duszka uniosła wzrok, a po jej policzki spłynęła kolejna dawka łez. - Nie, nie... - chłopak próbował uspokoić San-Hee. - Ja wiem... Ja wszystko wiem... Ja... chciałam tylko... - San otarła łzy. - Zapewnić wam... najlepsze święta... Japonka zawiesiła się na ramionach swego ukochanego i popatrzyła mu głęboko w oczy. - Czy... czy... czy ja mógłbym coś dla ciebie zrobić...? - Wieeesz... Skoro pytasz... - San-Hee wędrowała swymi palcami wokół barków i szyi Bilguuna, nieustannie patrząc mu w oczy. - Blair ma pochowane pod łóżkiem słodycze, jeszcze z Halloween... Przyniesiesz mi je, skarbeńku...? - Ja nie wiem, czy... San-Hee złożyła ręce i przechyliła głowę. Wyglądała jak mała dziewczynka, nie można było jej odmówić. - Już idę, kochanie. - powiedział Bilgun i poszedł przed siebie, a zza choinki wydobyła się Justine i pociągnęła go za ramię. - Justine! - Słuchaj, jest sprawa. - dżinnka wyglądała na... poważną. Związała ręce i cały czas patrzyła czy na horyzoncie nie zjawiła się nadpobudliwa duszka. - Niech zgadnę... - Chodzi o twoją dziewczynę. - zaczęła dżinnka. - Zachowuje się jak mały kot podczas miesiączki. O ile koty mają okres... Nieważne. Chcesz żeby tak zachowywała się przez całe święta czy mi pomożesz i spróbujesz ją jakoś ogarnąć? - Okej... A co chcesz zrobić...? Justine jeszcze mocniej pociągnęła kolegę i szepnęła mu coś do ucha. ale...nie mial wyjścia, jeśli tylko to mogł im pomóc... Tymczasem kilkadziesiąt, a nawet kilkaset kilometrów dalej, i dalej i dalej...przez snieżne zaspy, z pptarganymi włosami, przemoczonymi ciuchami i zepsutymi nastrojami, Blair i Amelie ramię w ramię walczyły z siłami natury, brnąc do miejsca z którego wydobywał się dym, licząc że tam odnajdą schronienie a nóż widelec, moze i posiłek. Były zmęczone, głodne, wyglądały po prostu strasznie, twarz Blair, pokryta od łez uronionych jeszcze za czasów kiedy miała telefon, bylła teraz pokryta lodowymi odłamkami, łzy zamarzły, nawet hybrydy nie są odporne na zasady fizyki. Amelie, wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, wlosy kotki wyglądały jak jedno wielkie gniazdo, wory pod oczami wyraźnie sugerowały zmęczenie, miała dość. - Kiedy my dojdziemy...nogi mnie bolą...- marudziła Blair, poprawiając co rusz swoje na wpół zmrożone okulary - Już niedaleko! - zachęcała kotka, mknęły dalej az w końcu stanęły u nie znanych sobie drzwi, na których zawieszono ozdobny wieniec z złotawymi dzwoneczkami. " Tannebaum " - wydukala Blair, czytając napis na tabliczce. - Myslisz że to jest jakis hotel? - Nie wiem, ale nie dowiem się tego na pewno, jeśli nie zapukam - odrzekla kocica, zadzwoniła ręcznie uruchamianym dzwonkiem drzwi po chwili się otworzyły lecz dziewczyny....nikogo nie ujrzały. - Halo?! - krzyknęła Amelie - zgubiłyśmg się! Moglabym poprosic o...mapę chociaż? Lokalizację...? - Czy ktos robi sobie z nas zarty? - spytala Blair zakladając ręce na piersi, wyprzedzila kotkę i już miala wchodzić do pomieszczenia lecz cos a raczej ktoš stanął jej na drodze. - Ej Ty sosno! - krzyknął dziewczęcy glosik, Blair pokręcila głową - Tak Ty! Dziewczyna spuściła wzrok. Jej oczom ukazala się istotka sięgająca jej nieco ponizej pasa, o uszach szpiczastych, zaróżowionym nosku oraz okularach wykonanych z pierniczków, miała na sobie czwrwowno zielony sweter i wygladala jakby urwala się żywcem z fabryki zabawek. - Nie nauczyli Cię, by patrzeć pod nogi?! - niezbyt miłym tonem odrzekla istotka - A cóż to ma być! - zadziwiła się Blair, zblizyła dłoń po czym zacz3ła targać istotkę za długie, szpiczaste ucho. - Ej! Sama się za ucho pociągnij! - krzyknęła istotka - wyluzuj Iris...- rzekł inny głos, do pomieszczenia wszedla kolejna istotka podobna z budowy do tej pierwszej, jednakze miała platynowe włosy, a jej strój utrzymany był w ciemnych kolorach - Wy po pokój? - spytała druga istotka - Eę...tak właściwie to...zgubiłyśmy się i chciałyśmy jedynie spytać o drogę oraz jakiś posiłek...- zacz3ła kotka - Jestem Amelie, ta "sosna" ma na imię Blair a Wy... - Stella! - rzucila druga istotka, po czym wskazala ręką na kolezankę - a to Iris, zawsze spięta Iris ale mimo to ją uwielbiamy - Wcale nie jestem spięta! - nie...wcale...- zaśmiała się Stella - Mniejsza z tym...nie można przyjmować gości bez wiedzy staruszków! Będziemy mieć kłopoty! - krzyczala Iris, lecz oto przerwał jej trzeci głos - Jestem pewna, ze można zrobić wyjątek! - Siedź cicho Masala! - burknęła Iris - Nikt mnie nigdy nie slucha! Uch! Nie chcę brać w tym udziału, co złego to nie ja - elfica udała się w tyko sobie znanym kierunku, naburmuszona niczym osa. - Ona ma problem - skwitowala gargulico duszyca, rozsiadając się najlepsze w fotelu - Co ty nie powiesz...- rzekly równocxeśnie Stella oraz Masala - Nie macie...bagaży? - spytala Masala, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich czekoladowych włosów w które miala wpięte kwiaty szafranu, wyraźnie zdziwiona. Byla pewna, ze ziewczyny chcialy wynająć pokój. - Hah, miałam! Telefon! - skwitowala gargulica, smutno opadając nizej na fotelu, Amelie wywrócila ocxzami. - Ech...- wydała z siebie kocica, czula ze nastrój gargulicy to jej wina. - Przedstawię Was wlascicielom i reszcie załpgi! - klasnęła w dlonie brązowowłosa elfica, pozym ruszyla przed siebie zachęcając do tego przyjaciółki, Blaor byla scpeptycznie nastawiona, w przeciwieństwie do Amelie, która z usmiechem pobiegła za Masalą, hybryda nie chciala zostac xama w obcym pokoju - zaczekajcie na mnie no! - krzyknęla po czym ruszyla za nimi - Och! I witsmy w hotelu Tannebaum! - pomachala im ręką Stella na pozegnanie. Dziewczyny szły gęsiego, za dwoma elfkami, trzecia ta najbardziej naburmuszona, stwierdziła że nie zamierza pakować się w coś, co mogloby skończyć się ponoszeniem odpowiedzialności za czyny. Elfki, zaprowadziły upiorki do głównego korytarza a z tamtąd do samego centrum hotelu San-Hee siedziała na schodkach znajdujących się przy ogromnej choince i cały czas zajadała się przeróżnymi słodkościami. Od ciasteczek, przez landrynki, aż po cukrowe laseczki. Justine i Bilguun zastanawiali się jak mogliby sprawić, aby duszka odzyskała swój dawny nastrój. - Eureka! - krzyknęła Justine i zatarła ręce. - Chwila.. Co chcesz zrobić? - Bilguun nie był zbyt ufny w stosunku do pomysłów dżinnki, jego relacja z San nauczyła go, że "wspaniałe pomysły" jej i jego koleżanek nie zawsze mogą być takie wspaniałe... - Jak to co? Chcę stworzyć replikę laski, a ty mi w tym pomożesz wypowiadając życzenie. - Eee... - zaciął się upiór. - No już, zacznij od słów "chciałbym" albo "życzę sobie". Wbrew pozorom to nie jest takie trudne. Bez życzenia robota się sama nie odwali. Wiesz, jestem dżinnem. - Nie jestem do końca przekonany. - Co twoja dziewczyna musi jeszcze odwalić żebyś w końcu mi pomógł?! Albo powiesz to jedno głupie zdanie, albo do końca świąt będziesz ją dokarmiał słodkościa słodkościami spod łóżka Blair! - No dobrze... - powiedział kodama. - Chciałbym, aby pojawiła się tu ta sama, świąteczna laska, którą zniszczyła BlairDeGhoul... Dobrze czy może zbyt oficjalnie? - No! Wreszcie się do czegoś przydałeś! - Justine klasnęła w dłonie, a niemal natychmiast pojawiła się różowo-biała laska, owinięta czerwoną kokardą i ozdobiona jemiołą. Sprawiała wrażenie posypanej brokatem, każda połyskująca drobinka odbijała światło i mieniła się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. - Wooow... Jestem pod wrażeniem twoich zdolności. - przyznał Bilguun. - Dziękuję, dziękuję. Na co dzień zajmuję się wyrobem biżuterii, lubię błyskotki, a to była bułka z ostrym sosem. - ...co? - Nieważne, w Dżinndiach lubimy na ostro. - powiedziała, po czym udała się w stronę San-Hee. - Co to? Czy to... - Tak! - powiedzieli jednocześnie Justine i Bilguun. - Ale... skąd ona się tu wzięła? Przecież Amelie i Blair dopiero co po nią wyruszyły. Bil? - San-Hee wyczuwała podstęp. - Co za różnica! Może podlecisz i zawiesisz ją na czubku choinki? - Justine podała duszyczce laskę, a ta uniosła się w powietrzu i umocowała ozdobę na samej górze. Choinka i wszystkie dekoracje upiększające wnętrze szkoły odzyskały swój blask, a laska zaświeciła oślepiającym światłem. - Postarałaś się... - powiedział Bill, zakrywając twarz ramieniem. - Cicho... Niech ma satysfakcję z tego, że po raz pierwszy coś się jej udało. - Amelie, ja chcę do domu! - marudziła hybryda - chcę do mojego ciepłego pokoju, do koca, do herbaty do.... - i wrócisz! Jak tylko znajdziemy tą cholerną ozdobę - odrzekła kotka, pół szeptem podążając za elficami W pewnym momencie, stanęły otwirrając duże, ozdobione ornamentami drzwi - Gotowe? - spytała usmiechnięta Stella - By wrócić do domu? Zawsze! - prychnęła gargulica, wyraźnie nie odpowiadała jej sytuacja w jakiej się znajdowały - Blair...- kotołaczka szturchnęła ją lekko w ramię - proszę, one nie są niczemu winne! Hybrydka zamyśliła się, trwała chwilę w zadumie po czym niechętnie wymamrotała - No, w porządku... Elfki tylko czekały na te słowa, kiedy uchyliły drzwi wpuszczając do środka upiorki, ich oczom ukazało się niesamowite pomieszczenie, w centralnym miejscu stała ogromna choinka pokryta mamiącymi światełkami od których głowa gargulki nie wytrzymywała, tak łudząco podobna do!drzewka zorganizowanego przez San-Hee. Choć nie chciała się do tego przyznać, Blair z wrażenia zabrakło języka w ustach. Kiedy tylko ujrzała choinkę, momentalnie zapomniała o!wszystkich nadziewnych swiętach spędzonych sam na sam z mamą i Veroniką, o wszystkim co złego spotkało ją przed tegorocznymi świętami, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których odbijało się światło świeczek, wpatrywała ję z zachwytem q drzewko, oraz małe elfiki paradujące wokół niego, taszczące prezenty na swoich pleckach. Kotka, była równie zachwycona co gargulica, przyciągał ją suto ozdobiony wystrój pomieszczenia, wszelkiego rodzaju ozdóbki,oraz miła atmosfera, wyraźnie wyczuwalna wśród stworków. - właściciele poinformowani, pokoik gotowy! - dało się słyszeć chłopięcy głos, do pomieszczenia weszła parka nie znanych upiorkom elfów, obydwoje mieli we wlosach wpięte pojedyńcze kwiatki Sakury, co lekko rozbawilo Blair, zważywszy na obecnie panującą porę roku. - Bo nie przeszkadza wam że musicie dzielić pokoik? - odezwała się elfka - Nie, nie! Byleby była czysta i miękka pościel - odrzekła kotołaczka - wszystko mi jedo...- rzuciła smutno Blair - Oj tam fajnie będzie! - krzyknęła elfka, ku zdumieniu dziewczyn, zaczęła radośnie podskakiwać po!czym zanuciła piosenkę - Chociaz raz, każdy z nas wie że to radosci jez czaaaaaaas - nuciła elfica w najlepsze - ona tak zawsze? - spytała półgębkiem Amelie -Tylko Kiedy nie śpi - zasmiał się elf - Slowo daję, gdyby nie te uszy pomyslałabym że to San-Hee - rzucila Blair Tym samym przypomniawszy sobie o celu podróży - O szlag - zakryła dłonią twarz po czym szpenęła do Amelie - laska nieszczęsna.... Kotka skinęła głową - Cheri, uważaj! - krzyknął w pewnej chwili elf, wyrywając tym samym z zamyslenia Amelie i Blair - Spokojnie, Blossom! Panuję nad sytuacją! - odezwala się elfka nadal radosnie podskakując, dopóki dopóty nie wpadła na pewną dziewczynę... - Ojć...- wydało się z gardła Cheri Postać na którą wpadla Cheri, odziana była w zlotawo - rubinową sukienkę. Jej połyskujące rajstopy niemal wtapiały się z podlogą, wlosy dziewczyny białe z czerwonymi pasemkami do złudzenia stylizowane na Candy Cane, miała rozpuszczone oraz lekko,pofalowane, jej twarz - utrzymana dotąd w ryzach, wykrzywiła się w grymasie - Panno Eve ...ona...znaczy my...- zaczął niepewnie elfik imieniem Blossom, lecz dziewczyna zmroziła go spojrzeniem, wysysającym ostatnie siły by mógł,jakoś usprawiedliwić koleżankę. - Proszę, proszę kogo my,tu mamy.... - Eve wzięła się pod boki - znowu zgraja rozpuszczonych elfów! I co? Kolezanki sobie sprowadziliście? Bladą jak mąka koto cośkę a na deser pyskatą skałę z peruką? - I kto tu jest pyskaty! - wrzasnęła Blair, gotowa by w każdej chwili uderzyć Eve z całej siły, lecz kotka powstrzymala przyjaciółkę Znala wybuchowy temperament gargulicy, i wiedziała że przemoc na pewno im nie pomoże - Slowami też można się bronić - stwierdziła, Blair złagodniała. - Może nareszcie ktoś się zajmie bandą tych stworzen - odrzekła Eve, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic, wywróciła stojak na buty wprost na Cheri - bo coś może się popsuć ojj... Blair zgrzytala zębami,Eve była ucielesnieniem nie mal wszystkiego czego się brzydziła od zarania dziejów Biedna elfka utknęła, po jej policzkach zaczęły spływać pojedyńcze łzy - to już jest zwykła podłość! - wrzasnęła Amelie, po czym podbiegla i z pomocą Blossoma wydostała elfkę spod pułapki, ta przytuliła mocno elfa co sprawiło że lekko się zarumienił - dopraqwdy? - uśmiechnęła się Eve - i tak zaraz Was tu nie będzie, niby czemu miałabym się tym przejmować? Dziewczyna znów, jak gdyby nigdy nic w geście potwierdzającym swoja wyzszość, wylała na parkę elfów porcję zimnego kompotu, zasmiala się przy tym z taką nienawiscią i wredota w glowie ze hybryda nie wytrzymała Kiedy Eve przechodziła obok gargulicy, by wejsć do holu, ta używając telekinezy by odplacić pięknym za nadobne, uniosła kubeczek z zastawy po czym całą zawartość wylała na Eve Dziewczyna odwróciła się dk gargulicy wściekła niczym osa - Upsik - zasmiała się Blair - zapłacisz mi za to - warknęła Eve - Idź się umyj! - zakpiła Blair, smiejąc się przy tym Chcąc nie chcąc rozbawiła elfy oraz kotkę, Eve czerwona niczym papryka wściekła udała się wprost do hotelowej łazienki - Ohohoho! W holu pojawiła się średniego wzrostu staruszka o białych niczym śnieg włosach splecionych w warkocz i upiętych w koka z tyłu głowy, całości dopełniała złoto-czerwono-zielona spinka w kształcie jemioły. Jej skóra była różowa, a oczy zielone ze złotawo-brązowymi refleksami. Była nieco przy kości, ale urody nie można było jej odmówić. Pomimo zmarszczek okalających jej twarz wyglądała pięknie. Wokół niej unosił się zapach pierniczków. Miała na sobie długą, czerwoną sukienkę z wykończeniami w postaci białego futerka. W talii miała przepasany czarny pas z pozłacaną klamrą. - Dobry wieczór! Witajcie w hotelu Tannenbaum! Jestem Christie, Christie do waszej dyspozycji. Możecie mówić mi babciu. - Dobry wieczór, podobno macie wolne pokoje. Chyba nie za późno, prawda? - powiedziała Amelie, a jej kamienna towarzyszka pokiwała głową. - Za późno? W samą porę, kochaniutkie! - krzyknęła Christie, rozkładając ręce. - Naprawdę...? - Amelie nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się właśnie dzieje. Elfy prowadzące swój hotel na czele z babcią nie były... codziennym widokiem. - W samą porę, ale jak to? - Blair próbowała dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o tym tajemniczym hotelu, na pustkowiu, na samym środku bieguna północnego. Wiedziała, że mają misję do wykonania, ale coś wisiało w powietrzu... i to nie była jemioła, którą Cheri zawiesiła nad swoją głową i głową Blossom'a. - A tak to, że jutro mamy najwspanialszy dzień w roku! - Christie rozłożyła ramiona, ukazując dziewczynom moc świątecznych ozdób zawieszonych pod sufitem, na oknach. Sama choinka niemal przewracała się pod ich ciężarem. Góra prezentów była poukładana kolorystycznie tuż obok niej. Inne elfy zaczęły tańczyć i śpiewać, pakując przy tym prezenty i wesoło układając je jeden za drugim. - Tak... Wy to chyba naprawdę lubicie święta... - stwierdziła Amelie przyglądając się połyskującym bombkom, w których można było dostrzec blask innych towarzyszących im ozdób, takich jak lampki i łańcuchy. - Kotku, lubimy? Lubicie to chyba za mało powiedziane! My tutaj robimy najlepsze święta na świecie, albo nie nazywam się Mikołajson. - powiedziała niepochlebnie Christie, uśmiechając się do nowo przybyłych gości. - To nazywasz się, czy nie...? - spytała Blair, dokładnie przyglądając się elfce w podeszłym wieku. - Hahaha, nazywam! - roześmiała się babcia. - Elfy! Pokażmy im na co nas stać! - krzyknęła Christie, a w tym czasie do holu weszła Eve, a gdy zobaczyła wyczyny swojej babci złapała się za głowę. Podejdź tu! Drzewko stroje stoi i już, Czuję że początek tuż tuż, Tych najpiękniejszych świąt! Widzisz jak! Kusi wszystkich potraw tych smak, Synfonia zapachów o tak! I goście już tu są! Na ten czas każdy z nas czekał cały rok! Ho! Ho! Czujesz to szybciej wydłuż krok! Miłość znajdzie Cię nie nie będzie źle! Prezenty czekają czy wiesz! Że dziś radości jest czas! Radości czas! Tak tak tak! Choć raz każdy z nas wie że to radości jest czas! Piękny to czas. Co za gwar! Mieć bliskich wokół siebie to dar! Przegnał troski świąteczny czar! Dziś pomoc pragnę nieść. Tego dnia! Uśmiech czyni cuda a jak! Przytulić chciałabym cały świat! I ciepłem dzielić się! O tak tak taak! Na ten czas każdy z nas czekał cały rok! Ho! Ho! Czujesz to szybciej wydłuż krok! Miłość znajdzie Cię nie nie będzie źle! Prezenty czekają czy wiesz! Że dziś radości jest czas! Radości czas! Tak tak tak! Choć raz każdy z nas wie że to radości jest czas! O! o! Nie dbam o to co mi dasz! O! o! Dziś wystarczy uśmiech nasz! O! o! Jeśli radość w sobie masz, Śpiewaj tak jak ja!! Że dziś radości jest czas! Radości czas! Tak tak tak! Choć raz każdy z nas wie że to radości jest czas! Piękny to czas. - Oh, ale cudo... - powiedziała Amelie i klasnęła w dłonie. - Christie, przyznaj się, gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytała dociekliwie Blair. - Jak to gdzie, w hotelu Tannenbaum przecież! Wiecie, święta to jakiś taki niezwykły, czarodziejski czas. Razem z elfami nie możemy się powstrzymać i co roku urządzamy sobie takie święta. - wytłumaczyła Christie. - Z... elfami? - Wiedziałam! - krzyknęła Blair, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych. - No bo ty nazywasz się Christie Mikołajson, prawda? A ten hotel to Tannenbaum! To znaczy choinka, po niemiecku! No i fo tego wszystkiego elfy pakują prezenty, przecież to jest mikołajowy warsztat! Amelie, wiesz co to znaczy?! - Nie bardzo... Zachowujesz się jak San-Hee. - A te elfy?! - Elfowie... - poprawiła ja Christie. - Masz na myśli naszych przyjaciół, tak się śmiesznie nazywają Raz w roku każdy z nas jest przez chwilę Mikołajem. Elfowie od dawna mi pomagają! Sami robimy prezenty, sami je pakujemy. A w wigilię wpada mój mąż, ma ogromne sanie, więc to on potem wszystko rozwozi! A każdy z nas ma swojego podopiecznego i stara się dać mu wymarzony i najlepszy prezent. Wy także. Tak się składa, że waszymi "elfami stróżami" są Stella i Iris. - powiedziała pani Mikołajson, pokazując palcami cudzysłów. - Ugh... tylko nie ona... - odparły równocześnie Blair i Iris. Zdecydowanie do siebie pasowały. - A więc... gdzie jest teraz święty Mikołaj? - spytała Amelie. - Tam! - odrzekła Christie, pokazując ręką na mężczyznę wchodzącego do pomieszczenia. Miał ogromną, białą brodę, wielki brzuch i czerwone spodnie z białym puszkiem. Ubrany był w przykusą koszulę w paski. Dziewczęta nieco inaczej go sobie wyobrażały, ale to była nie lada okazja zobaczyć swoje bożyszcze z dzieciństwa w bardziej... codziennym wydaniu. - Hohoho! - krzyknął mężczyzna, trzymając się za brzuch. - Co was tu sprowadza, panienki? - Wooow... - Amelie wręcz zaniemówiła, Blair pomachała ręką przed jej twarzą, natychmiast się ocknęła. - Leciałyśmy na biegun północny, aby zdobyć magiczną laskę curkową, bez której Mikołaj... to znaczy, pan... nie odwiedzi naszej szkoły i te święta będą jedną, wielką pomyłką. Niestety nasz środek transportu uległ... autodestrukcji i musiałyśmy się tu zatrzymać, nie spodziewałyśmy się tutaj pańskiej obecności... Może... my już pójdziemy... - wydukała kotka i złapała Blair za rękę. - Tak się składa, że jesteście na biegunie północnym, nie przesadzajcie z tą oficjalnością, mam na imię Claus, a wy musicie być Blair i Amelie, prawda? - Skąd pan zna... - urwała Amelie. - Tak! - krzyknęła Blair z satysfakcją, po raz pierwszy w swoim (nie) życiu chciała zadzwonić do siostry, żeby jej opowiedzieć o tym co właśnie ją spotkało, ale zapomniała o jednym, istotnym szczególe... jej telefon również uległ autodestrukcji, razem z balonem. Claus posłał Christie spojrzenie, a ta bez słowa udała się na samą górę po schodach. - A więc... na ile się u nas zatrzymałyście? - spytał Claus. - Tylko na jedną noc, jeśli nie znajdziemy tej laski będziemy musiały wracać jak najprędzej do Straszyceum. - oznajmiła gargulica. - Blossom! Cheri! Przygotujcie najlepszy pokój dla naszych wyjątkowych gości! - krzyknął Mikołaj i wręczył upiorkom pozłacany pęk kluczy. Kiedy już udały się do wyznaczonego pokoju, mężczyzna poszedł za swoją żoną. Chcąc nie chcąc, schowana za balustradą Eve dokładnie słyszała całą rozmowę i nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wcieleniem w życie swojego planu. - A więc... chcą zdobyć laskę... zobaczymy jakim kosztem... - zaśmiała się szyderczo i zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie złote drobiny pyłku. Wkrótce potem, nastała głęboka noc. Amelie już dawno zasnęła, lecz Blair męczyły coraz to nowsze koszmary senne, a każdy kolejny był coraz straszniejszy od poprzedniego. A to zabłądziła w labiryncie, a to wylądowała na odludziu, ale najgorszy sen, który sprawił że z płaczem podniosła się z łóżka, przedstawiał osamotnioną hybrydkę, nie rozpoznawaną przez nikogo, nawet przez przyjaciół czy własną matkę. Zaczęła wycierać łzy o pościel, po czym szybko zeskoczyła na obie nogi, wyszła z sypialnii nie zauwazając nawet że obudziła Amelie. Dziewczyna schodkami zeszła do salonu, mieszkańcy budynku z pewnością spali jeszcze w najlepsze - w końcu była druga nad ranem. Hybrydka usiadła na kanapie, po czym odwróciła się twarzą do okna, smutnymi oczami popatrzyła na zimowy nieboskłon. Zwykle, każdej zimy zachwycała się tym surowym, mroźnym krajobrazem, lecz teraz ... - Nic już nie jest jak kiedyś....- wymamrotała nadal patrząc na nieboskłon, w pewnej chwili zmrużyła oczy, albowiem coś zamajaczyło na tle granatowej pustki, czyżby...deszcz meteorów? Tymczasem w pokoju, kotka zdążyła się rozbudzić, nie mal od razu zauważyła że nie ma jej przyjaciółki, pokręciła głową ze smutkiem - Oj Blair...wszyscy dla Ciebie się tak starają a Ty nie potrafisz dostrzec ile masz wokół siebie życzliwych Tobie osób - kotka podeszła do okna, w nadziei że może hybrydka z racji gargulczej natury, poczuła chęć osiedlenia się na jakiejś rynnie, ale niestety tak nie było. Dziewczyna smutno spuściła wzrok, lecz w tej samej chwili coš zamajaczyło jej przed oczami, tak samo jak gargulicy. - Spadająca gwiazda! - ucieszyła się kotka Dziewczyna nie mal od razu, przypomniała sobie wierszyk którego nauczyła ją babcia, kiedy po raz pierwszy było jej dane zobaczyć cud natury, jakim jest spadająca gwiazda. - Gwiazdko złota, gwiazdko moja, tam gdzieś na wysokim niebie, gwiazdko! Spójrz tutaj bo wielką prośbę mam do Ciebie.... Zabierz los gwieździe swej Z dołu popatrz w oczy jej Teraz wszelkie troski twe rozwieją się jak mgła Drażni mnie zwykła szarość dnia wielki świat kolorów więcej zna Świateł czar, miejski gwar ulic miły zgiełk Będę smakować swój każdy dzień Będę wciąż marzyć, niech spełni się sen Niechaj te Święta ucieszą nas Prośbę tę dziś mam, do gwiazd ! Oooooohh Kiedy marzysz w sercu lżej Marzeń moc powierzyć chciej Ponad chmury sięga wzrok Poczuj ciepły gwiazdy blask Będę smakować swój każdy dzień Będę wciąż marzyć, niech spełni się sen Niechaj te Święta ucieszą nas Prośbę tę dziś mam, do gwiazd ! Oooooohh Będę smakować swój każdy dzień Będę wciąż marzyć, niech spełni się sen Niechaj te Święta ucieszą nas Prośbę tę dziś mam Prośbę tę dziś mam Prośbę tę .... dziś mam... do gwiazd ! - Gdyby tak marzenia się spełniały... - powiedziały w tym samym czasie upiorki, a do wynajmowanego przez nie pokoju weszła Christie. - Wystarczy odrobina wiary. - powiedziała Christie. - Oh, Christie! Nie wiedziałam, że ty tu... Strasznie przepraszam... obudziłam cię? - przestraszyła się kocica. - Ależ nie, nie mogłam spać. Powiedz... Wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz mi się jakaś taka... trochę smutna. - spytała. - Eh... te święta... - westchnęła Amelie. - Naprawdę smucisz się z powodu świąt? - Nie, nie... uwielbiam święta, tylko że... w tym roku ja i moi przyjaciele mieliśmy spędzić je razem ze swoimi rodzinami, ale nic z tego nie wyjdzie... Chciałabym coś zrobić, aby nie musieć patrzeć na ich smutne, rozczarowane miny. I to niestety moja wina! - To twoja wina, że odwołali wszystkie loty? - No nie... - A może twoja wina, że ciągle pada? - Jasne, że nie... - No to już nic nie rozumiem. Powiedz mi, gdzie ta twoja wina? - No jest, jest. Bo obiecałam swojemu chłopakowi, że te święta będą wyjątkowe... Miał je spędzić ze mną i z moją rodziną, od dawna o tym marzyliśmy... A teraz nie wiem nawet jak wrócimy do Straszyceum... - Hmm... Wydaje mi się, że ani marzeń, ani świąt odebrać się nie da... - Tak myślisz...? - Przecież święta, tym bardziej wspaniałe święta to nie jest jakiś przedmiot, prawda? Raczej uczucie. Uczucie, które rodzi się kiedy masz wokół siebie ludzi, których naprawdę kochasz. Czegoś takiego chyba nie da się odebrać. Albo się to poczuje, albo nie. - powiedziała kobieta, a Amelie spuściła głowę. - A ja już wiem, co może poprawić ci humor. - Co takiego? - Co z twoją prośbą do gwiazd? - Oj tam... Tak sobie śpiewałam... - Nie wstydź się... Christie wskazała dłonią na okno, przy którym śpiewała kotołaczka, a ta jeszcze raz do niego podeszła i wpatrywała się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. - Chciałabym, żeby w tym roku nasze święta były naprawdę idealne... - powiedziała nieśmiało, usłyszała dziwny i zarazem przepiękny dźwięk. Czyżby... mogła usłyszeć migotanie gwiazd? Kobieta zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. - Christie! Też to słyszałaś? - spytała, zanim spostrzegła, że już jej nie ma. - Christie...? Dziwne... Amelie wróciła do pokoju. Zastała tam gargulicę wtuloną do poduszki. Na jej kamiennym nosie nadal spoczywały okulary, nigdy ich nie zdejmowała, nawet do snu. Po cichu doczłapała się do swojego łóżka i również zapadła w głęboki sen. W Straszyceum, uczniowie nadal toczyli swoje życie, jakby święta były zwyczajnym dniem w roku typu Walentynki lub zakończenie roku szkolnego. Wśród tłumu upiorków wszelkiej maści, nie dało się nie zauważyć San-Hee, siedzącej smutno na fotelu, wpatrującej się w niebo. Zaczynał się zmierzch, duszyczka choć jak myślała - odzyskała laskę, czegoś a może kogoś jej brakowąło. Teraz dotarło do niej, że zachowała się niczym rozkapryszone dziecko w sklepie z zabawkami kiedy mama nie chce kupić mu najnowszej figurki czy książeczki. Całą winę zrzuciła na przyjaciółki, które teraz nie wiadomo gdzie, starały się naprawić swój błąd. - Houston, znów mamy problem...- wymamrotała Justine patrząc na zasmucona duszycę - biedactwo... Bilguun jedynie ciężko westchnął, Dżinnka rozłożyła bezradnie ramiona po czym odrzekła - Niezły paradoks, poprawiła nie mal wszystkim uczniom nastrój a sama wyglada jakodwodniony słon - Słoń? czemu słoń? - zdziwił się Bilguun - Rodzinne powiedzonko - odrzekła dżinnka - mniejsza z tym - A może...mógłbym sobie zażyczyć by była szczęśliwa? - rozpromienił się Kodama - w końcu tyle razy już dzisiaj rzuciłaś o swojej niesamowitej mocy dżinna - mówiąc to,gestykulował ułożył palce na wzór "cudzysłowia" Justine się zmieszała, chciałaby pomóc jednakże... -Obawiam się ze dżinny nie mają takiej mocy... - westchnęła hinduska - szczęście płynie od nas, nie do nas - Czyli....trzeba ją ...rozśmieszyć - Ej San-Hee! - do duszycy momentalnie podeszła hinuska, wepchnęła się na fotel, obok japonki p oczym wyszczerzyła białe zęby Duszyca podniosła głowę - Wiesz jaki jest ulubiony serial kanibali? Duszyca pokręciła głową na znak, że nie ma pojęcia. - Surowi rodzice! - krzykneła głośno Justine, kilkoro uczniów roześmiało się na cały głos, z w tym Bilguun, jedynie San sprawiała wrażenia rozbawionej żarcikiem dzinnki. - Hę? hę? możesz się śmiać! nie? e...może ja juz pójdę - wydukała hinduska zostawiając San-Hee samą Dziewczyna podeszła do chłopaka duszycy, rozłożyła ramiona w geście bezradności - To był mój najlepszy żart! jest gorzej niż myślałam Moja opinia pranksterki poszła się rozwiewać niczym piasek na Saharze... - westchnęła rozejrzała się - Ee...Bilguun? Dostrzegła chłopaka tuż obok San-Hee, jednak nie dosłyszała o czym mówili. w pewnej chwili San wstała z fotela po czym rozemocjonowana krzyknęła na cały głos - No to lecim! Duszyca wystrzeliła niczym z karabinu maszynowego, przewracając przy tym hinduskę tak że upadła na dywanik - Woah, coś Ty jej powiedział? - Coś, czego zorganizowania na pewno nie odmówi - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy, dżinnka sprawiała wrażenie zdziwionej. Justine wzruszyła ramionami - jestem głodna i zmęczona, ide spać Pożegnała Bila, hinduskim pozdrowieniem przed snem, ten również ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju. W pomieszczeniu zawirowała znikoma ilość złotego pyłku, po czym wyleciała oknem. Tymczasem, Amelie jeszcze spała, a gdy otworzyła swoje duże, kocie oczy ujrzała Blair wyglądającą za oszronione okno, prawie eksplodowała z radości. Dawno nie widziała jej w takim stanie, musiała być naprawdę szczęśliwa. Gargulica natychmiast odwróciła głowę. - Amm! Amm! Obudź się! - krzyknęła, a kotka ociężale podniosła głowę z poduszki. - Widzisz? Słońce świeci! - Słońce mi szkodzi na cerę... - prychnęła kotołaczka i ponownie zakryła się kołdrą. - Nie pada, rozumiesz? Nie pada! - Blair w stanie euforii to było niebywale rzadkie zjawisko, zwłaszcza po serii ostatnich zdarzeń ostatnią rzeczą, której Amelie by się spodziewała to to. Szczęśliwa, uradowana Blair. - I...? - I... to znaczy, że z pomocą Claus'a i Christie zaraz będziemy mogły wrócić do Straszyceum! Cieszysz się, prawda?! Będziemy w Straszyceum! Będziemy w Straszyceum! - dziewczyna zaczęła skakać z radości. - Czyżby San-Hee znowu cię opętała? I czy już zapomniałaś po co tu jesteśmy? Musimy skołować tę laskę, nie możemy wrócić bez niej... - zaczęła Amelie. - A nawet jeśli, to nie wrócimy do Salem. Całą noc padał śnieg, nie ma opcji, aby jeszcze dziś stąd wyruszyć i zdążyć na czas. Smutek gargulicy przerodził się w determinację. - To niesprawiedliwe. Nikt nie ma prawa odebrać nam świąt, ja się na to nie godzę! - Ktoś powiedział mi ostatnio, że święta nie są rzeczą, nie można ich odebrać... Ale w jej ustach lepiej to brzmiało... - Amelie spuściła głowę. - Upioryż nie ucieknie, lodowisko w Dżinndiach się nie rozpuści, a narty i sanki nie odjadą. - Jasne, ale o czymś chyba zapomniałaś. W przyszłym roku nie zagrają Blasku nocy letniej w teatrze, w Polstrachu, a Justin w przyszłym roku nie będzie koncertował, przynajmniej nie w ramach tej trasy. A ja... Ja chciałabym być przy nim... - Blair ponownie wpatrywała się w okno. - Mam coś co cię rozweseli. - Amelie wstała z łóżka i wyjęła z torby dwie świąteczne skarpety, różowo-czerwoną i niebiesko-białą, obydwie miały wyszyte imiona upiorek. - Świąteczne skarpetki! Dobrze, że wzięłam, zaraz sobie powiesimy. - Niby gdzie? Nie ma tu nawet kominka! - Kreatywność to podstawa, zawsze tak powtarzasz. - powiedziała Amelie, przyczepiając skarpetki do okna i zatarła ręce. - Co powiesz? Pięknie.Teraz Mikołaj na pewno nas znajdzie. - Renifery...? - powiedziała z niedowierzaniem Blair, na widok dwóch stworzeń, które hasały w oddali po ośnieżonych zaspach, pomiędzy choinkami. Dziewczyny pobiegły w kierunku majestatycznych zwierząt, przedzierając się przez puszyste góry śniegu. - Christie, Christie! - krzyczały upiorki. - Amelie, Blair! Miło was widzieć, co się stało? - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach. - Renifery! Ja widziałam, jeden latał! Tutaj były... - mówiła Blair, a Amelie tylko przytakiwała. - Renifery? Jesteśmy na biegunie, to normalne środkowiskodla tych zwierząt - próbowała tłumaczyć Christie, Blair zbladła. Jej. Zapalonej miłošniczce geografii coś takiego nie przyszło do głowy....w pewnej chwili jedakże, jej twarz na nowo rozpromieniała - w takim razie, czemu latały? - gargulica zadowolona z siebie, myšlała że znalazła idealnego "haka" na wytłumaczenia Christie, widocznie gargulicy coś tu nie pasowało...tylko nie wiedziała co. Christie bez najmniejszego zająknięcia odpowiedziała ze szczerym uśmiechem - To duchy reniferów! - rozłożyła ręce, posyłając dziewczynom uśmiech skończonej idiotki, jakby w duszy modliła się żeby kupiły każde jej słowo... - Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja jestem przekonana...i przemoknięta! - miauknęła Amelie, spoglądając na swoje mokre kozaki - A-ale..a-ale...- mamrotała gargulica, mrużąc jedno oko, jej palec wskazujący nerwowo drgał. Christie, chcąc jak najszybciej rozmowę, wypaliła - A czy to nie jest ppra obiadu? Blair momentalnie wróciła do siebie - No nareszcie, ożywam z głodu... Brnąc przez śnieżne zaspy, przyjaciółki ruszyły w kierunku budynku, wodzone zapachem pysznego ciepłego kurczaka, ku zdziwieniu przyjaciółek, Christie nie dołączyła do nich. W pewnym momencie, Blair dostrzegła coś kątem swojego oka. A właściwie kogoś....jego karmazynowe ubranie silnie kontrastowało z bielą śniegu, niczym czerwone koło na śnieżnej fladze Japonii. Gargulica pokręciła głową - wszystko dobrze? - spytala Amelie Zdziwiona reakcją Blair - co? A tak tak - dziewczyna popatrzyła na miejsce które wcześniej przykuło jej wzrok - po prostu...muszę coś zjeść Kotka zaśmiała się perliście, jej przyjaciółka nareszcie wróciła do siebie...a przynajmniej tak wolała myśleć. W tym czasie, w Straszyceum, San-Hee przepłniona entuzjazmem latała po całym dziedzińcu, co chwilę zakręcając się wokół własnej osi i odznaczając coś na liście. Nuciła przy tym znane świąteczne piosenki oraz kolędy. - Przybieżeli do betlejem... Zach! - krzyknęła duszka na widok chłopaka swojej przyjaciółki. - San-Hee... - westchnął gargulec. - Co porabiasz?! - duszyca przeniknęła przez ekran trumnofonu Zach'a i uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. - Tak właściwie... - zaczął Zach. - Tak właściwie to mi się do czegoś przydasz! - powiedziała San-Hee, opierając ramię na barku Zach'a. Zach układał krzesła za budynkiem szkoły, razem z ogromnymi banerami, ozdobami i wieńcami i... drewnianą sceną. - Sama to wszystko przygotowałaś...? - spytał z niedowierzaniem Zach. - Oczywiście, że tak! Z... drobną pomocą firmy dekoratorskiej! - odrzekła duszka, kierując swój wzrok na duży, odjeżdżający, biały samochód z żółtym logiem firmy Decora. - Mhm... - odparł chłopak. - No już! Zawieś tę girlandę z żurawiny i popcornu wokół tych słupów! - San podała chłopakowi długi sznur. Nawet nie spostrzegła, że przyszedł Bilguun razem z Justine. - Wow... San-Hee! Wiedziałam, że można się po tobie wiele spodziewać, ale... przerosłaś moje najśmielesze oczekiwania! Co... co robisz? - Justine wyraźnie zaskoczona przyglądała się rzędom krzeseł i różnorakim ozdobom. Nie spodziewała się, że słowa Bilguuna dadzą tak ogromny efekt. - Jak to co?! To będzie wielka wigilijna impreza w Straszyceum! Dzisiaj! Pani Krewnickiej na pewno się spodoba! Przyjdzie całe miasto! Zbudujemy scenę tuż za szkołą, będziemy częstować gości przepyszną, gorącą czekoladą! A potem... - Hola! Hola! Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzisz? - zmartwiła się Justine. - Jeśli to ma być mój koncert, to daj mi szansę! Sama sobie poradzę! - sprzeciwiła się San-Hee. - Skoro tak ci zależy, jasne, nie będę się wtrącać... - odrzekła z pokorą dżinnka. - Serio myślisz, że dam sobie radę...? - spytała speszona japonka. - Na trzysta procent. - stwierdziła hinduska i przytuliła się do przyjaciółki. - Zaczekacie chwilę? Założę się, że gość specjalny zgodzi się wystąpić na wigilijnym balu! - krzyknęła San i pobiegła przed siebie, Justine, Bilguun i Zach spojrzeli po sobie i bezwładnie wzruszyli ramionami. Dziewczyny siedziały przy piecyku w kuchni i piły ciepłe, świeże mleko z miodem, które przygotowała dla nich Christie. Na talerzykach zostały tylko okruszki po lukrowanych pierniczkach. Blair mieszała srebrną łyżeczką w kubku, która co chwilę odbijała się od jego krawędzi. - Coś cię gryzie, siostro? - spytała Amelie z troską i wypiła resztki swojego mleka. - Myślę. - odparła obojętnie Blair w odpowiedzi. - Myślisz? O czym? - Zastanawiam się. - To zastanawiasz się czy myślisz, bo nie bardzo rozumiem? - Amelie postawiła pytanie. - Zastanawiam się nad tym wszystkim... nad tym wszystkim co zobaczyłam... - powiedziała smutno Blair. - Ah... Co takiego zobaczyłaś? - spytała kocica, a gargulka dała jej znak ręką, aby się do niej przybliżyła. - Widziałam Clausa w stroju Mikołaja... - Blair szepnęła Amelie do ucha. Amm zrobiła minę, jakby... spodziewała się czegoś więcej. Z pozoru szokująca wiadomość od gargulicy była... naprawdę szokująca, ale nie dla Amelie, która wiedziała, że hotel, w którym się zatrzymały nie był taki zwykły jak im się wydawało, podobnie jak jego właściciele. Zwyczajnie była przeświadczona o tym, czego można się po nich spodziewać. - Co? Nic? No weź, przynajmniej próbowałam cię czymś zaskoczyć. - Blair założyła ręce na piersi. - Może... Spróbujemy go zdemaskować?! - Ugh... dopiero co weszłyśmy do domu... - westchnęła kotka i zawiązała na szyi czarny szalik z frędzelkami. Blair szybko wybiegła na zewnątrz i podskakiwała w miejscu, aby się ogrzać w oczekiwaniu na Amelie. Gargulica chwyciła mocno przyjaciółkę za rękę, a ta pisnęła, wydobywając z siebie jedynie głośne "ała". Blair ściszyła nieco swój głos, w obawie, że ktoś mógłby ją usłyszeć. - Jestem pewna, że widziałam Clausa z ogromnym workiem prezentów! Wyszedł tylnym wejściem i przechodził pomiędzy choinkami. Poszedł... tam! - Upioryżanka wskazała swoim kamiennym palcem na... polanę... a przynajmniej tak im się wydawało, że to była polana, zanim została usłana płachtą śniegu. - Zatem... chodźmy! - powiedziała ochoczo Amelie. Wydawało im się, że idą przez zaspy całą wieczność, a ledwo oddaliły się od budynku hotelu. Całe drżały z zimna i zgrzytały zębami, na próżno próbowały ogrzać się ocierając rękawiczki o rękawy kurtek. - Nie udawaj, że... że... ci... zimno... o... - wydukała Amelie. - Jesteś... du... du... duchem... - Racja! - krzyknęła Blair z entuzjazmem i uniosła się w powietrzu. - Całkiem o tym zapomniałam. Kocica przewróciła oczami z zażenowania. Zobaczyła na horyzoncie coś... co już wcześniej widziała. - Co prawda masz o tyle łatwiej, że... - urwała Blair, a Amelie pociągnęła ją z całej siły za ramię i upadła na puszystym śniegu jak długa. - Ćśś... popatrz! - Amelie uciszyła Blair i uklęknęła na śniegu. Wokół stodoły ukazało się osiem pięknych i dużych reniferów o wielkim i majestatycznym porożu przywodzącym na myśl gałęzie drzew. Amelie wskazała ręką na jednego, który szedł w ich kierunku. - Renifery... - Blair nagle się otrząsnęła na widok zwierzęcia. - Mówiłam ci, że te rano były prawdziwe! Żadne duchy! Zwierzę podeszło do upiorek, zostawiając za sobą ślady kopyt odciśnięte w puszystym, bialutkim śniegu. Renifer zbliżył pysk ku twarzy Blair, a ta go pogłaskała po grzbiecie. - Rany... jaki cudny. - szepnęła Amelie. - Dotknij go! - zachęcała Blair. - Jest taki mięciutki. - Ale chwila... To niemożliwe! - krzyknęła Amelie. - Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się gargulica. Renifer oddalił się i poszedł za swoim stadem, po chwili skierował głowę w kierunku dziewczyn, które z niedowierzaniem się w niego wpatrywały. - On jakby... Jakby chciał nam coś pokazać! - odrzekła Amelie i poszła za śladami zwierząt. - Ej! Zaczekaj na mnie! - wrzasnęła Blair, podniosła się na równe nogi i pobiegła za kotołaczką. Zza wielkiej choinki, powoli wyłoniła się pół kamienna dłoń, by zaraz ukazać resztę jej wlaścicielki. Tuż za Blair, wynurzyła się kotołaczka. Blondynka wiodła wzrokiem, raz w lewą raz w prawą, jakby znajdowała się na przejsciu dla pieszych. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, skinęła dłonią, na kotkę po czym cichutko uchylila drzwi stodoły i zniknęła w środku, naraz dołączyła do niej Amelie. -Blair? Ciemno tu....- miauknęła Amelie - A co z Twoim kocim wzrokiem? Hmm? - spytała hybryda, chociaż sama nie za dobrze widziała - Nie mogę widziec w całkowitej ciemności...- wytlumaczyla kotka. Nawet zdolności odziedziczone po rodzicach, miały swoje ograniczenia Gargulica podparła podbródek, myślała chwilę... - O już lepiej...- wymamrotała Amelie , wytrącając Blair z zamyślenia. -Hę? Co zrobiłam? Kotka zaśmiała się perliście -Ty może nie, ale aura juz tak! - wskazała dlonią na postac dziewczyny, by ta spostrzegła się po sobie, od jej osoby biła lekka niebieskawa poświata. Co prawda nie dawała wielkiej ilości światła, ale zawsze to coś. - A to Ci dopiero...nawet nie wiedziałam że tak potrafię! - zdumiła się dziewczyna, oglądając swoje dłonie Amelie ssturchnęła przyjacielsko dziewczynę, obie zasmiały się serdecznie. Chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd utknęły razem na Biegunie - Widzisz? Twoje geny na coś się przydają! - Może masz trochę racji...- zamyśliła się gargulica, do tej pory jedyne co potrafila opowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie, nie yło zbyt ...pochlebne, nie skupiała się nigdy na dobrych stronach...typu właśnie, odziedziczone zdolności. tymczasem kotka, namacalnie próbowała znaleźć coś, co pozwoliłoby uzyskać więcej światła. Dzięki bijącej od hybrydy niebieskawej aurze, jej wzrok szybko dostosował się do słebej widocznošci, co pomagało jej w tym zajęciu. W końcu, znalazła coś wypukłego na jednej ze ścian. Od razu pomyslała że jest to włącznik światła, wcisnęła jeden z klawiszy a pomieszczenie zalała jasna poświata, która po chwili odsłoniła jego wnętrze w pełnej okazałości. - o môj....- zaczęła Amelie, na widok pomieszczenia - słodki imbryczku.....- dokończyła gargulica. Stodołę, pokaźną, drewnianą prawie po same brzegi wypełniały pakunki wszelkiego rodzaju a każde ozdobione tak kolorowo i tak pstrokato, ze aż szło dostać oczopląsu. Kazdy pakunek, wyjątkowy na swój sposób, ułożony był w odpowiednej skrytce, podpisanej nazwą kraju, od Kanady przez Włochy po Indie czy okolice Australii, wszystko ulożone i gotowe do zabrania. - Tego jest w grzyba i trochę! - stwierdziła osłupiona hybryda - raj dla maniaków swiąt, jak herbatę kocham! - Oj tak....hej, a co to?- kotka podeszła do ogromnego przedmiotu przykrytym płachtą, naraz odrzucila materiał - ja chyba śnię - Mówiłam! A mówlili na mnie wariat! Ha! - radowała się Blair, skacząc wokół pięknie zdobionych, czerwonych sań - Będzie to nieodpowiednie jak zrobię sobie zdjęcie? - spytala kotka, wyjmując aparat. Zajęła pozę przy saniach, lecz Blair momentalnie powaliła kotkę na ziemię -Ożyłaś czy jak?! - syknęła kotka -ćśś...patrz - odezwała się Blair Naraz, kiedy hybryda wymówiła te słowa, do pomieszczenia wszedł krępy mężczyzna, odziany w czerwień. Tobuł który dźwigał, rzucił na ziemię, by wyjąć z niego pakunki, które położył na ziemi, z radoscią wykonywał tą pracę co jakiś czas śmiejąc się przy tym, niczym dziecko jednakże jego chrypka zdradzała prawdziwy wiek mężczyzny. - Blair...czekaj...- zaczęła kotka, lecz hybryda naraz wstała. - Mamy pana! - krzyknęła niczym detektyw który rozwiązał sprawę. Widocznie, byla z siebie dumna, oskarżycielsko mierzyła palcem w kierunku staruszka. Ten odwrócił się powoli - Mikołaju, czy raczej....- Blair podeszla z impetem, zerwała czapkę z głowy postaci - Clausie jakiśtam! Kotka wywróciła oczami - Proszę jej wybaczyć, ma ciężkie dni....- wyszeptała kotka do ucha staruszka, ten pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i...współczuciem - Zaraz...to Ciebie to nie dziwi a pan nie ucieka? Nic? Zadnej reakcji?! - dziwiła się gargulica Staruszek oraz kotka zasmiali się, niemal w tym samym momencie - Bytujemy w świecie wilkołaków, magicznych artefaktów, i nadnaturalnych sytuacji, kogo miałby dziwić Święty Mikołaj? - stwierdzil z rozbawieniem Claus, po czym zarzucil sobie tobół na plecy - A-a ale...A-a ale...- zacięła się hybrydka, nadal mierząc palcem w staruszka - Zastanawiam się, czemu skoro jak pan to stwierdził bytujemy w swiecie magii i tym podobnych - zaczęła kotka - czemu pan się ukrywa? - Ponieważ, tak jest o wiele zabawniej! - zaśmiał się staruszek Claus streścił dziewczynom historię swoją, oraz hoteliku który wraz z żoną założył na Biegunie, a nawet opowiedział co nie co o elfach. Według mężyczyzny, każda osoba, ma swoje odzwierciedlenie, które dba o to, by podczas gwiazdki czul się szczęśliwy, sprawdza uczynki oraz sprawuje swego rodzaju pieczę nad powierzoną mu osobą. - I to przez jakąś elfkę nigdy nie dostałam wymarzonego prezentu?! Och niech ja ją dopad....- zaczęła hybryda, lecz kotka weszła jej w słowo - Blair, mamy teraz większy problem niż utracone prezenty.... Hybryda spuściła zmieszana wzrok - Masz rację, przepraszam... Amelie poczuła nieodpartą chęć przytulenia dziewczyny, obie padły sobie w objęcia. - Wie pan może gdzie znajdziemy tą.....- zaczęła hybryda - Swiąteczną Candy Cane? -o właśnie! - klasnęła w dłonie kotka - Owszem, wiem - Naprawdę? - obie upiorki pojasniały i zgodnie spytały - gdzie?! - cóż...zapomniałem.. Nadzieja wyparowała z dziewczyn, niczym powietrze ze sflaczałej opony - A-ale!... - Claus uniósł dłoń - Eve wie! - Eve? - Moja wnuczka! Urocze stworzonko...zolzowate ale urocze poznałyscie ją....raczej - A tak...pamkętam...- wydusiła z siebie Blair, robiąc minę jakby przed chwilą spozyła sok cytrynowy - Na co czekamy? Musimy ja znaleźć! - krzyknęła kotka, chwytając dłoń Blair - Emmm... - zaczął Claus - Tak? - spytała kotka -...Wyjscie jest tam... - zaśmiał się Claus - Faktycznie! - kotka pociągnęła hybrydę, po czym obie wybiegły ze stodoły. Czym prędzej udając się w kierunku hotelu San-Hee szła przez korytarz i rozmawiała z dyrektor Głowenią Krewnicką o swoim kolejnym jakże cudownym pomyśle. Ku jej zdziwieniu, otrzymała aprobatę od samej głowy Straszyceum... i to dosłownie... - A więc wigilijny koncert, brawo San-Hee! - dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w dłonie. - W katakumbach jest całe mnóstwo miejsca! Możecie tam urządzić próby! O! Scenę dałybyśmy gdzieś tutaj, o tak, tutaj! Ustawimy krzesła, damy kocyki, do tego przekąski, gorąca czekolada, wszystko czego nieżywa dusza zapragnie! W razie czego proś, chętnie pomożemy. - Tak właściwie to... - powiedziała San-Hee niepewnie popychając ogromne drzwi wykonane z pomalowanego na fioletowo drewna i ciemnego metalu, ukazując dyrektorce... istny rozgardiasz. Niby właśnie w takim stanie zostawiła to miejsce, ale nie spodziewała się, że może być jeszcze gorzej. - Wszystkim się już zajęłam. - Oh, w takim razie... Zostawiam was samych... - odparła dyrektorka, poprawiła głowę na karku i wróciła do swego gabinetu na górnym piętrze. - Bill! Zach! Justine! Na miejsca! - wrzasnęła San i tupnęła prawą nogą. - Do wieczora musimy się uporać ze wszystkim, a im nas więcej tym lepiej! No i... weselej! No już, zabierajcie się do roboty! San-Hee podleciała do schodów, usiadła na nich i wyjęła ze swoich włosów lepkiego lizaka, którego bez wahania włożyła sobie prosto do ust. - San-Hee... Co my mamy robić? - spytał Bilguun. - Ty! - duszka wskazała palcem na swojego chłopaka. - poukładaj krzesła i zajmij się ich ozdabianiem. - Już się robi, wasza... słodkość...? - uśmiechnął się Bill, a San posłała mu buziaczka. - Ty! - San skinęła głową w stronę Zacha. - Skończ zawieszać wieńce i transparenty na słupach i zacznij wreszcie montować scenę, bez niej nic nie zdziałamy! No już, do roboty chłopcy! Gargulec tylko skinął głową. - A ty? A ty? Co będziesz robić? - spytał Bilguun Justine, która niezauważenie chciała czmychnąć z miejsca zdarzenia, aby wymigać się od brudzenia sobie rąk przy organizowaniu całego przedsięwzięcia. - Ja... - speszyła się hinduska i popatrzyła bezradnie na San-Hee. - Ty... zrobisz mi łańcuchy z popcornu i żurawiny! - krzyknęła tubalnie duszka z uśmiechem na ustach. - Zrobię... - zaczęła radośnie hybryda. - ...co? - Mówię ci, dekoracje są nieprawdopodobnie, niezaprzeczalnie i niewymownie ważne. - stwierdziła San i po chwili przybrała słodką minkę, wpychając do ust lizaka. - Zrobisz to dla mnie...? Zrobiiiiiisz? - Skoro... tak się mogę przydać... i tak się przydam... - odparła obojętnie, wręcz ze znudzeniem Justine. - Bardzo ci dziękuję! Uścisk! - San podleciała do przyjaciółki i z całych swoich sił ją przytuliła. - No już, już, bo mi uszkodzisz pancerz! - Justine uśmiechnęła się i odwzajemniła uścisk. Justine siedziała w dormitorium i nawlekała coraz to nowe drobinki prażonej kukurydzy na sznurek, a na końcu każdej dziesiątki umieszczała pojedynczą żurawinę. W pewnej chwili, wyciągnęła z kieszeni trumnofon i spróbowała zadzwonić do brata. - Tu telefon Justina Timberchainsa, właśnie spełniam marzenia upiorków i nie mogę rozmawiać. Zadzwoń później lub nagraj wiadomość po sygnale. - odezwał się znajomy głos, jednak była to tylko sekretarka. - Cześć braciszku! Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Loty odwołane co najmniej przez dwa dni, ale się dzieje... Oh... Tak żałuję, że nic nie wyszło z naszego spotkania i wspólnego gotowania z mamą... Ale wiesz co? San-Hee będzie miała swój koncert, na pewno wrzuci transmisję na żywo na Strachbooka! Całuję! - dziewczyna nacisnęła czerwoną słuchawkę i podrzuciła jeden popcorn w powietrzu, który trafił prosto do jej jamy ustnej. - Ciekawe jak im idzie... Justine podniosła swoje przysłowiowe cztery litery ze swojego łóżka i usilnie próbowała dostać się do drzwi jednak misternie wykonany łańcuch, który liczył niespełna siedem metrów owinął się wokół jej nóg przez co upadła bezwładnie na podłogę, przewracając przy tym miskę z popcornem. Przygotowania trwały w najlepsze, a może... wcale nie szło tak idealnie, jak tego oczekiwano? Justine wyszła na zewnątrz, aby zanieść łańcuch organizatorce imprezy. Zastała Bilguuna siedzącego na krześle w pierwszym rzędzie. Opierał swój podbródek na nadgarstku, a jego usta układały się w smutny grymas. - Czemu nic się nie dzieje? - spytała Justine i położyła pudełko z łańcuchem tuż koło Kodamy. - Koncert chyba za jakieś cztery godziny. - No właśnie. - odparł nieco chamsko duch i wstał z krzesła. - Prawie wszystko gotowe, a my nie mamy żadnego muzyka. Amelie jest na biegunie północnym, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Justin jest w trasie i nie wiadomo kiedy wróci, a ty chyba nie umiesz śpiewać, nie mylę się? Ponadto, kompletnie nie wiem co mamy robić! San-Hee nie zdecydowała się na jedną, konkretną kurtynę, ile ma być krzeseł, no nic! - Przecież możesz sam podejmować decyzje! Dobrze wiesz co robić, więc rób co uważasz! - hinduska oparła rękę na ramieniu kolegi i posłała mu uśmiech. - Z przyjemnością, ale... San-Hee kazała czekać, wyraziła się niezwykle jasno. Tylko ona tu podejmuje decyzje. - odrzekł Bilguun naśladując nieco ton głosu swojej dziewczyny. - Naprawdę? Nie poznaję jej... - westchnęła Justine. - Niestety... - Tak właściwie... to gdzie ona teraz jest? - spytała hinduska, a jak na zawołanie pojawiła się jej przyjaciółka. - To... Jak ma być? Wolisz czerwone w białe paski czy białe w czerwone paski? - spytała upiorka, która się kręciła wokół niej. Jak widać, San zaangażowała w to jeszcze więcej osób... - Eee... Nie mam pojęcia... - powiedziała San-Hee. - Musisz wybrać! Zielona czy czerwona? - spytała druga dziewczyna, która podała jej dwie kokardy. - Hmm... Czerwona! Albo... zielona! Nie mam teraz na to czasu, przed nami jeszcze masa przygotowań, muszę uzupełnić Strachbooka, nie wiem nawet w co się ubrać... - westchnęła duszka, a Justine ją objęła. - Nie stresuj się, nie musisz brać wszystkiego na siebie, pozwól sobie pomóc. - poradziła dżinnka. - Nie! - San stanowczo zaprzeczyła. - Udowodnię wam, że nie potrzebuję pomocy. Tak jak Amelie i Blair... Bo one zawsze sobie ze wszystkim świetnie radzą, chciałabym... ja... chciała chciałabym... - San spuściła głowę. - Jestem pewna, że dasz sobie radę... Jest coś w czym mogłabym ci jeszcze pomóc? - zaoferowała Justine. - Nie wiem, nie mam na to czasu. - odrzekła San i wzięła pudło, które przytaszczyła ze sobą hybryda. - Jesteś pewna? Może mogę coś jeszcze zrobić, przynieść? - Przestań tyle gadać, nie mecz mnie! - krzyknęła San i upuściła kartonowe pudło. Poleciała przed siebie i... wpadła na wysiadającego z autokaru Justina... Przetarła oczy, aby upewnić się, że to nie sen. - Cześć San, gdzie jest Blair? - spytał zmartwiony chłopak, zaglądając duszycy przez ramię, tak jakby chciał znaleźć swoją dziewczynę za jej plecami. - Muszę się z nią pilnie widzieć. - Nie ma, ale dobrze, że jesteś! - San-Hee złapała upiora za nadgarstek i ciągnęła za sobą. - A więc... gdzie jest? - Wyruszyła wczoraj z Amelie na biegun północny, aby zdobyć magiczną, świąteczną laskę i uratować święta, bo inaczej Mikołaj nas nie znajdzie, te święta okażą się jedną, wielką klapą i to wszystko przez nią, bo stłukła tą, którą już wcześniej przygotowałam. - wymieniała po kolei San, nie zatrzymując się ani na chwilę. - Wow... Co tu organizujecie? - spytał Justin, otwierając szeroko usta. - Świąteczną galę muzyczną, zjawiłeś się w samą porę, bo nasze największe gwiazdy wyruszyły w podróż, a że ty jesteś w jakimś stopniu muzykiem, to jestem pewna, że tabuny twoich fanek zlecą się na samą wieść o twoim koncercie na tej gali. I nie możesz mi odmówić, bo już napisałam w internecie, że zaśpiewasz dziś wieczorem hity ze wszystkich twoich dotychczasowych płyt. A masz może jakiś świąteczny kawałek albo nową piosenkę? Fani lubią takie smaczki! Oh, i zaprosiłam gościa specjalnego, ale nie wiem czy się zjawi, wiesz jak to jest, co nie? - San ciągle mówiła i mówiła, aż nagle... Mała wiewiórka siedząca na gałęzi ośnieżonej choinki i wskoczyła na scenę. Złapała w swoje małe łapki łańcuch z popcornu i zaczęła go za sobą ciągnąć. Pomimo swoich małych rozmiarów i dość obszernej długości łańcucha, biegła tak szybko, że z trudem mo można było ją dogonić. Było to wręcz niewykonalne. - Hmm? - Justine usłyszała szmer. - A! Oddawaj to ty... ty... ty... ty wstrętny gryzoniu! - Dżinnka rzuciła się w pościg za zwierzęciem próbując ją dogonić i zabrać łańcuch, który wykonała. Mała wiewiórka biegała pod krzesłami na swoich króciutkich nóżkach, stale ciągnąc za sobą sznur z popcornu i żurawiny. Krzesła zaplątały się w świąteczną ozdobę i każde z nich przewróciło się po kolei. Zwierzę wskoczyło po szczeblach na drabinę, na której szczycie stał Zach, który przywiązywał ostatni wieniec do słupa. - O nie! - gargulec stracił koncentrację i równowagę, drabina zaczęła się chwiać na wszystkie strony. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili złapał się za transparent i niczym Tarzan na lianie zjechał na sam dół. Wszystkie słupy przewróciły się niczym domino. Ogromne wieńce turlały się po śniegu. San-Hee nie mogła uwierzyć w to co właśnie ujrzała. Istna katastrofa. Kiedy spadł na ziemię ostatni wieniec, a którym siedziała wiewiórka, czym prędzej pobiegła za nią i w ferworze emocji miała chęć ją unicestwić. Prawie to zrobiła, gdyby nie fakt, że potknęła się o łańcuch, oplątany wokół krzeseł. - Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogły mnie dzisiaj spotkać... TO... JEST... NAJGORSZE... NA ŚWIECIE!!! - krzyknęła San-Hee. Uklękła na śniegu i schowała twarz w dłoniach. - To jest... istna... KATASTROFA! - Hehe... Cześć bracie... - powiedziała Justine na widok brata. Zaczęło się ściemniać, za parę godzin mieli się zejść goście, a wszystko uległo w gruzach. "Nienawidzę świąt" - to zdanie ciągle powtarzała sobie w głowie San-Hee. Chciała dzisiaj choć raz zrobić coś wyjątkowego, coś, co sprawi, że będzie mogła wszystkich uszczęśliwić... Chciała zakopać się pod ziemię i nie pokazywać się... przynajmniej do Wielkanocy. Gdy zobaczyła Justina miała nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, lecz... lecz.. razem ze wszystkimi dekoracjami i wystrojem, zniszczeniu uległy także jej marzenia o idealnych świętach i idealnym, świątecznym balu. Nawet jeśli by chciała, nie miałaby czasu na zorganizowanie tego wszystkiego raz jeszcze. Musiałby się zdarzyć cud, aby wszystko wróciło do normy... Justine starła się jakimkolwiek sposobem uniknąć gniewu San-Hee. Wiedziała, że nie jest niczemu winna, aczkolwiek z drugiej strony... wiedział do czego jest zdolna duszka gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi. Hinduska spuściła głowę, a Justin przytulił zrozpaczoną koleżankę, aby choć odrobinę poprawić jej nastrój. Siostra chłopaka wykorzystała ten moment i szybko uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. Na jej nieszczęście, zapomniała o umiejętności teleportacji, którą odziedziczyła po dżinnowej stronie rodziny, chociaż... zarówno duchy jak i dżinny posiadały tę umiejętność... Cóż... jej straszydziedzictwo było... dość zagmatwane... Gdy tylko San dostrzegła oddalającą się dżinnkę, niemal natychmiast wyrwała się z objęć Justina i popędziła w jej kierunku. Prędko dogoniła przyjaciółkę i nagle pojawiła się tuż przed nią. - Chcesz wykiwać ducha? Błagam cię... - San założyła ręce na piersi. - To już stary numer. Myślałaś, że za drugim razem ujdzie ci na sucho? - Masz mnie... - Justine spuściła wzrok. - Zgadza się. A ty masz coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Hmmm? Tłumacz się! - wrzasnęła San i podniosła palcem podbródek upiorki. - Ekhem... Przepraszam? Ty myślisz, że to wszystko to moja wina?! - Justine podniosła głos. - No na pewno nie moja! - Jeśli masz zwalać na kogoś winę... to zwal ją na Justina! Pojawił się, kiedy to wszystko się wydarzyło! - To jest bardzo dobry pomysł... - zapędziła się San, jednak szybko okazała skruchę. - Ja... ja przepraszam... Ja robię dosłownie wszystko, aby umilić wam te święta, ale znów nic z tego nie wyszło... Bilguun położył dłoń na ramieniu swojej dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się w jej stronę. - Są chyba jeszcze dwie osoby, które powinnaś przeprosić... - zasugerowała hybryda i podała przyjaciółce trumnofon. Ta jedynie skinęła głową w odpowiedzi na jej gest. - Masz rację... - San-Hee wzięła telefon i oddaliła się od grupki swoich przyjaciół, zostawiając za sobą ślady wydeptane w puszystym śniegu. Amelie siedziała z Christie w kuchni i przygotowywała jakieś przekąski na podwieczorek, zaś Blair znużona po kolejnym dniu pełnym wrażeń siedziała na łóżku i prawie zasnęła, gdyby nie to, że kotołaczka zupełnie niespodziewanie wtargnęła do prowizorycznego apartamentu. - Heh, obudziłam cię? - uśmiechnęła się Amelie. - Eh... nie... jeszcze nie... - westchnęła gargulica. - Czego chcesz? Znowu wyruszamy na poszukiwania Świętego Mikołaja albo latających reniferów? - E... nie do końca. San dzwoniła. Chciała z tobą pomówić, powiedziała, że to pilne. - Amelie podeszła do przyjaciółki, wręczyła jej trumnofon i zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. - Co może być tak ważnego żeby przerywać mi próby zaśnięcia... - powiedziała cicho do siebie Blair. - Nie wiem, przekonaj się. - gargulicy zdawało się, że słyszy głos Amelie, ale... przecież dopiero stąd wyszła. Tak ją to zaintrygowało, że od razu otworzyła drzwi, aby się upewnić, że kotka nie siedzi pod nimi i nie stroi sobie z niej żartów. Niestety, nikogo tam nie zastała, co nie potwierdziło jej tezy. - Eh... na pewno przedawkowałam ciasto piernikowe... - upiorka położyła dłoń na czole i chwilę później oddzwoniła do San-Hee. - ...halo? - Blair? O, hej Blair! Ja... eh.. od czego tu zacząć... Eh... ja chciałam was przeprosić... Za to wszystko co się wydarzyło... - Em... nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli... - No wiesz... sytuacja z laską, ubieranie choinki, sprowadzanie Upioryża do Straszyceum... - Dobrze! Rozumiem, nie musisz dalej wymieniać... - Czyli...? Nie masz mi za złe? - Eh... oczywiście, że nie. - Czyli nie zrobi to wielkiej różnicy, jak ci powiem, że Justin wrócił do Monster High, organizuję wielką galę muzyczną, na której on wystąpi, ale niestety wszystkie dekoracje legły w gruzach razem ze sceną? Blair słuchała tylko do momentu, w którym padło słowo "Justin". Telefon wylatywał jej z ręki do ręki, cała się trzęsła. Nic się dla niej nie liczyło, chciała go czym prędzej zobaczyć, ale... zapomniała, że dzielą ich tysiące, a nawet miliony kilometrów. - Halo? Blair? Jesteś tam? Halo...? Blair? - Co? Mhm... tak... jestem... - Czemu jesteś taka smutna? - Powoli zaczynam wątpić w tą całą świąteczną magię... Nagle, w San zapaliła się mała iskierka. Poczuła wyraźną potrzebę poprawienia nastroju gargulicy. Pomimo ostatnio zaistniałych wydarzeń, które zakończyły się fiaskiem, nie poddała się i zdecydowała, że za wszelką cenę musi poprawić nastrój swej przyjaciółce. Chociaż tyle mogła zrobić. Telefon upadł na drewnianą podłogę, a z ekranu wyszła... San-Hee! Jeśli San-Hee dotychczas nie mogła nazywać siebie królowa wielkich i spektakularnych wejść, tak teraz mogła bez wahania nadać sobie ten tytuł. - San! Co ty tu robisz?! - pisnęła Blair. - Powiedzmy, że to... taka zdolność duchów. - stwierdziła San-Hee, złapała gargulicę za rękę i... zaczęła śpiewać. Pozytywnie się zaczyna, nie ma co. Powiedz mi, czy wszystko jest w porządku? Czy pomóc Ci, czy zostawić już w spokoju? No, ruszaj się, chyba nie chcesz tutaj sterczeć cały dzień. Naucz się widzieć kolory, Wsłuchaj się w te roześmiane tony. Daj mi dłoń, bym mogła porwać Cię w mój film i... Spójrz słońce, daj się nieść. ''-Z tej chmury będzie deszcz.'' ''-Jak pięknie pachnie kwiat.'' ''-To tylko zwykły chwast.'' ''-Tak śpiewa ptak.'' ''-Serio?'' ''-Nawet, gdy pod górkę masz,'' To rozchmurz swą twarz. Pozytywnie patrz na cały ten świat, Gdy uśmieshniesz się, to już wszystko gra. Pozytywnie patrz i uwierz w to, że Gdy zniknie szara świata rama, Wtedy już nie będziesz sama. Pozytywnie patrz na cały ten świat (Patrz pozytywnie), Gdy uśmiechniesz się, To już wszystko gra (Patrz pozytywnie). Pozytywnie patrz i uwierz w to, że Gdy zniknie szara świata rama, Wtedy już nie będziesz sama. I może coś w tym jest. Natalia Uwierzyć w to najwyższa pora. Karolina Choć masz skarpetki dwie I to w dwóch różnych kolorach. Nie przejmuj niczym się, Szybko rzuć złe myśli w kąt, I rusz pod prąd. Nie daj sobie nigdy wmówić, że coś jest nie tak. Nawet jeśli masz za sobą taki dzień, jak ja. Możesz wszystko (no, prawie wszystko), Szczęście masz tak blisko. Pozytywnie patrz na cały ten świat, Gdy uśmiechniesz się, to już wszystko gra. Pozytywnie patrz i uwierz w to, że Gdy zniknie szara świata rama, Wtedy już nie będziesz sama. Pozytywnie patrz na cały ten świat, Gdy uśmiechniesz się, to już wszystko gra. Pozytywnie patrz, już każdy to zna, Bo nie jesteś sama. Ostatnie zdanie, które padło z ust San-Hee jeszcze parę razy powtarzało się w głowie gargulicy, jakby echo obijało się o krawędzie jej czaszki. Po piosence, San zniknęła, a Blair poderwała się z łóżka. Pojęła, że to wszystko było tylko snem... A jeśli przybycie Justina do Straszyceum to też wytwór jej podświadomości? Zupełnie zgłupiała, nie wiedziała co ma robić i myśleć... Sama, znowu zostałam sama. Sama, zraniona i niechciana. Sama, z kocem na kolanach. Ja, emocjonalnie rozchwiana. Smutna, samotna, zaniedbana. Głodna, nie jadłam nic od rana. Sama, tak bardzo niewyspana. Ja, chcę być tylko kochana. Znów dla siebie jestem wrogiem, Bo nie poszłam na siłownię. Nie mam po co nóg ogolić, Mój facet się oddalił. Dziś użalam się nad sobą, Nawet lody nie pomogą. Kocyk, wino, pot i lament, Śmieszne memy i… pukanie? Amelie weszła do pokoju, ale tym razem naprawdę, nie we śnie. Trzymała drewnianą tacę z dwoma czerwonymi kubkami i talerzykiem z ciasteczkami. - Hej... Nie przeszkadzam? - spytała kotka. - Ależ nie... Przyniosłaś wyżerkę, zatem w niczym nie przeszkadzasz. - Blair zatarła ręce, a Amelie wręczyła jej kubek. - Czy to... - zaczęła hybryda. - Gorąca czekolada z roztopionymi piankami?! - powiedziały jednocześnie, po czym obie wybuchnęły śmiechem - Jeśli masz to na myśli... to tak. - zaśmiała się perliście Amelie, a przyjaciółka odwzajemniła uśmiech, ogrzewając skamieniałe dłonie. - Naprawdę doceniam to, że wam wszystkim tak zależy na tym, aby te święta były wyjątkowe, idealne... - zamyśliła się gargulka. - Heh, moja rodzina stara się co roku, a ja... po prostu próbuję ich naśladować. - kotka uśmiechnęła się. Blair pokiwała głową. - Widzę, że twoje święta co roku były takie idealne... - A no! Zawsze tak było, wspólne dekorowanie piernikowych ludzików, ubieranie choinki dwa dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem, gotowanie świątecznych potraw z mamą, rozplątywanie choinkowych łańcuchów, oglądanie co roku świątecznych filmów z rodzicami... Mogłabym tak wymieniać w nieskończoność... - przerwała, widząc smutek na twarzy przyjaciółki. - Wybacz, uraziłam cię czymś? - Nie, nie... Ależ skąd... Twoje dzieci na pewno będą kochały święta tak bardzo jak ty, jeśli będziesz je organizowała tak wspaniale jak twoja rodzina... - westchnęła Blair i spojrzała w okno. - A ty? - Co ja? - No... Nigdy nie miałaś idealnych świąt w swoim rodzinnym domu? - spytała Amelie. - Tak właściwie to... Jest taka jedna historia... - zaczęła blondynka. - Ale nie wiem czy chcesz jej słuchać, na pewno nie jest tak porywająca i chwytająca za serce, jak twoje świąteczne tradycje... - No coś ty! Z chęcią posłucham twojej historii! - A więc... To wszystko zaczęło się... - To wszystko zaczęło się... - Blair zaczęła niepewnie swoją opowieść. Widać, że wywarła na jej istnieniu ogromny wpływ, zaś na jej twarzy zawitał uśmiech. - 8 lat temu. Amelie położyła się na łóżku, oparła podbródek o swoje dłonie i z zaciekawieniem słuchała historii przyjaciółki. - To był grudzień, Boże Narodzenie zbliżało się wielkimi krokami, wszyscy biegali od sklepu do sklepu, kupując wyszukane prezenty. A ja... jak co roku, prosiłam tylko o jedną rzecz... o szczeniaczka. Pies to była jedyna rzecz, o jakiej wtedy marzyłam. Każdego roku pisałam listy i rysowałam laurki z podobiznami piesków, jednak zawsze dostawałam coś... coś czego nigdy nie chciałam dostać... Jednak... marzenia zostały, aż pewnego roku... - urwała gargulka. - Chwila! Przecież masz psa, prawda...? - stwierdziła Amelie z zaciekawieniem. - No... tak, ale daj mi dokończyć. - Zamieniam się w słuch. - powiedziała kotołaczka i zacisnęła wargi. - Kontynuuję... - Blair opowiadała to wszystko z tak wielkimi emocjami i radością, że bez trudu można było wczuć się w klimat jej opowieści i jakby... choć na chwilę przenieść się do jej przeszłości. - ...aż pewnego roku... Mała Blair siedziała przy swoim biurku i z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach wkładała list do białej koperty, zaadresowanej do nikogo innego, jak do Świętego Mikołaja. Na samym środku przykleiła okrągłą naklejkę z podobizną pieska. Po prawej stronie jej pokoju widniał ogromny segment, wykonany z sosnowego drewna, pomalowanego jasnoniebieską farbą. Półka wręcz uginała się pod ciężarem pluszowych piesków. Mogłoby się wydawać, że w jej kolekcji są wszystkie możliwe rasy. Od pudli, poprzez mopsy, na szkockich terierach kończąc. Ich carne, plastikowe oczy odbijały światło słoneczne, które dostawało się do pokoju przez uchylone okiennice. Ściany były wyklejone tapetą z motywem kości, odcisków psich łapek i innymi stricte psimi symbolami. Tak... ta mała dziewczynka mogła bez wątpienia nazwać siebie mianem miłośniczki psów i szczeniaczków. Obok jej drzwi, był przymocowany mały wieszak, na którym wisiały białe łyżwy. Co prawda, jej listy z prośbą o posiadanie własnego pieska, zawsze do niej wracały. Nie wiedziała dlaczeg o tak się dzieje, ale pisanie listów stało się jej osobistą tradycją. Może i jej świąteczne życzenie jeszcze się nie spełniło, ale nadal nie traciła wiary. Chwilę później, do jej pokoju weszła jej mama, Meredith DeGhoul. - Blair! Twoje koleżanki czekają na ciebie na lodowisku! - krzyknęła kobieta, ocierając ręce o fartuch ubrudzony cynamonem, którego przed chwilą używała podczas pieczenia pierniczków. - Już idę, mamo! - dziewczynka schowała kopertę z listem do szuflady, wyciągnęła z szafy niebieską, pikowaną kurtkę i zdjęła z wieszaka swoje białe łyżwy. Nieopodal jej domu znajdowało się dość duże jezioro, które zawsze na zimę zamarzało i stanowiło dla okolicznej dzieciarni najlepsze miejsce do zabawy. Sama Blair bardzo chętnie je odwiedzała. Może i nie była jakąś wybitną łyżwiarką, ale każdy upadek jeszcze bardziej ją motywował do dalszej jazdy. Szybko dotarła na lodowisko, a na miejscu już czekały na nią jej dwie najlepsze straszyciółki - Dianne, córka wirus wirusów komputerowych oraz Clementine - córka nocnicy. Gdy tylko dostrzegły zbliżającą się do nich gargulicę, pomachały jej z mostu unoszącego się nad zamarzniętym jeziorem. - Blair! - krzyknęły jednocześnie upiorki. Blondynka szybko przywdziała swoje białe łyżwy i podjechała w kierunku przyjaciółek, zataczając wokół siebie kilka niepewnych, rozchwianych piruetów. - Hej dziewczyny! - przywitała się upiorka, rozkładając ramiona na boki, aby się zatrzymać i zachowac równowagę. - Hej Blair! - zza pleców dziewczyn wyłoniły się dwa piękne, małe pieski. Jeden - szary, szkocki terier ubrany w zielony kubraczek i kolorystycznie dopasowaną czapeczkę, miał na szyi zawieszoną obróżkę z jego wygrawerowanym imieniem "Picksel" - należał do Dianne, a drugi - czarno-brązowy jamnik, ubrany w czerwoną kurteczkę, granatowy szaliczek i czapkę, na jego szyi widniała czerwona, aksamitna kokardka, do której była przywiązana srebrna zawieszka z napisem "DeDe" - ten zaś był własnością Clementiny. - Oh... - na widok psiaków przyjaciółek, Blair zrobiło się... przykro. - Musimy ci o czymś koniecznie powiedzieć! Padniesz z zachwytu! - krzyczała Dianne przepełniona entuzjazmem. - Aha! - przytaknęła Clementine. - Mhm... - westchnęła Blair w odpowiedzi. - To będzie... najlepsze wydarzenie roku! Choć ten rok dobiega końca to... to będzie najlepsze wydarzenie przyszłego roku! - córka wirusów komputerowych wręcz skakała z radości. - A więc... - Clementine wzięła głęboki oddech. - A więc... Moi rodzice organizują jutro bal dobroczynny! - dokończyła Dianne. - Ooo... Ciekawie. - stwierdziła Blair, jednak... tak naprawdę ten pomysł był jej zwyczajnie... obojętny. - I to nie byle jaki bal! - wykrzyknęła Clementine. - Wszystkie pieniądze z organizacji balu zostaną przeznaczone na schronisko! - dodała Dianne. - To nieopodal twojego domu! Blair doskonale wiedziała, o które schronisko chodzi. Zawsze w czwartki odwiedzała je po szkole i karmiła bezdomne psiaki. Gdy była trochę starsza, została tam wolontariuszką. W dodatku, jej wujek był właścicielem, co ogromnie ją uszczęśliwiło. - To... przemiłe z ich strony... chyba. - I to jeszcze jak! I najlepsze... - Clementine trzymała przyjaciółkę w napięciu, wystukując rytm o asekurującą deskę, przytwierdzoną do mostu. - Pam... para... paaam! Główna atrakcja to... - Psi pokaz mody! - krzyknęły zgodnie dwie małe upiorki. - Oh... - Blair jeszcze bardziej posmutniała i spuściła wzrok, wpatrując się w porysowany od nacisku ostrych łyżew lód. - Po prostu nie może cię tam zabraknąć! Mam nadzieję, że będziesz! - Dianne uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła z kieszeni zaproszenie. - Em... dziękuję... postaram się przyjść... - Blair schowała kopertę do kieszeni kurtki, a w jej głowie była teraz tylko jedna myśl... musiała za wszelką scenę dostać psa, jak najszybciej, a najlepiej... jeszcze dzisiaj. - Tak właściwie... to muszę już iść... - Tylko nie zapomnij! - córka wirusów komputerowych oraz potomkini nocnicy pożegnały się z młodą gargulicą, która powoli oddalała się do swojego małego domu, musiała szybko coś wykombinować, aby zdobyć upragnionego psiaka. Jej mama na pewno się nie zgodzi, ale... był ktoś, kto mógłby się zgodzić! Przyśpieszyła kroku i po siedmiu minutach była już w domu. - Hej mamo! - Blair wtargnęła do domu niczym huragan i rzuciła łyżwy na świeżo umytą podłogę. Zniknęła z niego tak prędko, jak się pojawiła. - Pa mamo! - Na prawdę? Dopiero wypolerowałam podłogę... Nienawidzę świątecznych porządków... - kobieta odsuęła długi dywan, który przywiozła ze sobą aż z Paryża. Blair udała się do schroniska. Jedyną osobą, która mogła jej pomóc był... jej wujek! - Wujku! Wujku! - krzyknęła mała dziewczynka na widok brata swojej mamy, dzwoneczek przy drzwiach zaczął dzwonić. - Blair! - mężczyzna odwrócił się i uniósł siostrzenicę ku górze. - Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałem! Co cię tu sprowadza? - Chciałam... chciałam zobaczyć pieski! - wydukała nieśmiało upiorka. - Blair... wiem, że chodzi o coś jeszcze. - W-w... wcale nie... - speszyła się dziewczynka. - Powiesz mi, czy mam się domyślić? - wujek założył ręce na piersi. - No... - Blair wzięła głęboki wdech. - Rodzice mojej przyjaciółki organizują bal dobroczynny, a funduze z niego przekażą jako wsparcie tym wszystkim psiakom i... i... i... Tam będzie pokaz psiej mody i powiedziała, że nie może mnie tam zabraknąć! I... i... i... i... - I...? - I... i nie mam psa... - blondwłosa gargulka wydęła wargi, mogło się zdawać, że zaraz się rozpłacze. - Hmmm... chyba wiem, jak na to zaradzić... - mężczyzna poszedł na chwilę na zapleczei wskazał ręką na obrotowe, czarne krzesło, na którym posadził siostrzenicę. Wujek Blair po chwili wrócił z małym transporterem w rękach. - Co to...? - Blair podniosła wzrok. - To... Twój nowy przyjaciel! - mężczyzna odwrócił przytulną klatkę w stronę upiorki, przez srebrne kraty wyglądał maleńki i szczęśliwy basset, który wystawił język na widok upiorki. - Widzisz? Polubił cię! - Jaki on... jaki on... słodziutki! - gargulka otworzyła transporter i wyciągnęła rączki w kierunku maleńkiego szczeniaczka. Natychmiast wskoczył na jej ramiona i oblizał po policzkach. - Jest taki śliczny, że... że... że aż chce mi się płakać! - Nasza suczka niedawno się oszczeniła, został nam jeszcze tylko ten psiak z tego miotu. Chcesz go zatrzymać? - Oczywiście, że tak! Tylko... nie wiem czy moja mama się zgodzi... - westchnęła, przytulając do siebie szczeniaka. - Postaram się to załatwić... W środku masz obrożę, smycz, kocyk i paczkę ulubionych psich przysmaków. - Dziękuję bardzo! A... jak się wabi? - spytała Blair, głaszcząc psa po głowie. - Fibby! - odrzekł mężczyzna. - Jak ładnie! Jeszcze raz bardzo ci dziękuję! - Blair wzięła transporter z basetem w środku i otworzyła drzwi, aby wyjść ze schroniska. - Wesołych świąt, wujku! Blair szybko pobiegła do domu, aby czym prędzej pokazać swego pieska mamie... jednak... nie spodziewała się... tak... tak burzliwej reakcji z jej strony. - Mamo! - krzyknęła Blair, wchodząc do domu. - Ma... - Wiem. - powiedziała chłodno i stanowczo Meredith. Razem z ojczymem Blair ubierała choinkę w salonie. - Ale... - Nie. - Jak to nie? - Twój wujek do mnie dzwonił. - To świetnie! Właśnie od niego wracam! I... - I... nie. - Jak możesz...? - Jestem twoją matką i jak widać, mogę. - Jesteś potworem! - Cóż za nowość... - odparła kobieta, zapalając papierosa. - Mamo... - Blair splotła kamienne ręce. - To dla mnie ważne... Pierwszy raz w życiu, Meredith uległa. Ciągle jej odmawiała, wszystkiego. Chyba jednak choć trochę zależało jej na tym, aby spełnić jej największe marzenie. Chociaż na chwilę. - Dobrze. - powiedziała kobieta, a jej córka już zaczęła skakać z radości, ale zatrzymała jej euforię, gdy podniosła prawy palec wskazujący. - Ale... - Zawsze jest jakieś ale... - westchnęła dziewczynka. - Jeszcze słowo i osobiście odniosę tego kundla do schroniska, a tego chyba byś nie chciała, nie mylę się? - stwierdziła, zaciągając papierosa. - Chciałam powiedzieć, że możesz go zatrzymać, pod warunkiem, że od razu po jutrzejszym balu go zwrócisz. - I? I? I? I co było dalej?! - entuzjazmowała się Amelie. - Bal się udał? - Udał się... całą wigilię biegałam razem z Fibby po podwórku, lepiłam bałwana w kształcie psa... pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj... - mówiła gargulica. - A co z Tiną? To chyba miała być historia o niej, nie...? - Tak, tak. Wszystko było cudownie, gdyby nie... ona... - Opowiadaj! - A więc... Tuż po balu poszłam z mamą oddać Fibby wujkowi, gdy wróciłyśmy do domu... - Wiesz co córciu... Mam coś dla ciebie... - powiedziała kobieta podczas wigilijnej kolacji. - Tak...? - Widziałam, jak się cieszysz gdy mogłaś się opiekować psem wujka... Razem z twoim ojczymem postanowiliśmy... - urwała kobieta, gdy z dość pokaźnego pudełka pod choinką wyskoczyła niczym z procy mała samica yorkshire terier. Wskoczyał na stół, taranując przy tym talerze pełne pierniczków, pierogów, wazę z czerwonym barszczem, tacę, na której był nadziewany kurczak... Wszystkie potrawy, wszystkie ozdoby świąteczne zostały zniszczone, mała yorczyca ciągnęła za sobą czerwony łańcuch, prze który przewróciła się Veronica - siostra Blair, uderzając nosem o podłogę. - Kto... Kto to jest? - spytała speszona Blair, wskazując palcem na małe stworzenie biegające po całym domu. - To... to jest Tina... Twój... prezent świąteczny...? - kobieta próbowała złagodzić sytuację, ale nagle... choinka się przewróciła, a mały szczeniak wbiegł pod dywan. Kobieta podbieła szybko do choinki, w nadziei, że da się ją jeszcze jakoś uratować. Niestety, potknęła się o małą psinkę, skuloną pod dywanem. - Eh... to ja... pójdę się zapchać uszkami z barszczu... - Blair pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Po upływie niecałej godziny, dołączyła do niej smutna i wystraszona Tina. - Nienawidzę cię... - odburknęła gargulka, ale... jej serce zmiękło na widok smutnego szczeniaczka. Przytuliła się do niej, aby poprawić jej nastrój. - Chociaż... myślę, że możemy się zaprzyjaźnić... - Ooo! - Amelie się usmiechnęła. - Jestem pewna, że ta łzawa historia choć trochę nie umywa się do twoich. - Czy ty sobie ze mnie kpisz? Nigdy nie przeżyłam czegoś... tak... tak... wzruszającego. - Dziękuję ci... - Mi? Za co? - Za to, że przywróciłaś we mnie radość ze świąt. - powiedziała Blair i przytuliła do siebie zdziwioną Amelie. W pewnym momencie, Blair zmarszczyła czoło, jakby coś sobie przypomniała - Amelie.... -Tak? - spytała kotołaczka - Wiesz...mam dziwne wrażenie że mialyśmy coś zrobić... Oczy Amelie rozszerzyły się jak po sporej dawce kofeiny - O mój kocie....faktycznie! Przyjaciółki, cichutko założyły obuwie, nałożyły kurtki po czym na palcach opuściły budynek, starając się przy tym na nic nie wpadać, by ograniczyć ryzyko przewrócenia kogoś lub czegoś, Blair postanowiła lewitować Niestety...nie do końca panowała nad mocami i...z impetem wpadła na filar. Podniosła się momentalnie, sprawdzając czy nikt ich nie zauważył. - Przepraszam....- wydukała - Nie szkodzi.... - odrzekła kotka - To...gdzie jest ta Candy Cane? - Wydaje mi się zd gdzieś....w stodole - Wydaje się Tobie? - spytała Amelie, biorąc się pod boki Blair jedynie uśmiechnęła się słabo, obie ruszyły w kierunku budynku. Blair delikatnie pociągnęła za klamkę ale...drzwi ani drgnęły - A w dzień tak się nie Zabezpieczali, jak my się tam dostaniemy ugh...- chwyciła się za skronia - głowa mnie boli - czemu tak patrzysz na mnie? - dodała hybryda, spoglądając na Amelie. - AAA....okej, rozumiem - Blair przeniknęła przez drzwi, i otworzyła je z drugiej strony - Ciągle nie mogę się przyzwyczaić - zaśmiała się hybryda a wraz z nią kotołaczka Dziewczyny cichutko weszły, rozglądając się do okoła - Gdzie ta...gdzie....- myślała hybryda, grzebiąc w stercie pakunków - Tam - wskazała palcem Amélie na qgablotkę, umieszczoną na Ścianie. Dziewczyna mogła swobodnie dosięgnąć gablotki, wyciągnęła rękę, i otworzyła szklane drzwiczki. - To wydaje się zbyt...- szepnęła i nie dokończyła W jednej chwili ciszę rozdarł głos alarmu, tak mocnego i tak denerwującego, jakby znajdowały się przy głośniki w centrum koncertu rockowego - Amelie! - krzyknęła Blair, zasłaniając uszy. Kotołaczka kupiła się z bólu, lecz nadal trzymała zawartość gablotki. - Musimy to wyłączyć! - krzyknęła dziewczyna •kuliła Nagle, dźwięk ustał. Zadziwione przyjaciółki uniosły głowy - Łał.... To dopiero cud świątecznych życzeń...- stwierdziła Amelie - Nie do końca....- usłyszały głos Dziewczyny, odwróciły głowy i...zamarły. Ujrzały Christie oraz Clausa, odzianych w pstrokate piżamki, oraz puszyste Papcie. Wyglądali na zmęczonych ale nie zdziwonych, Christie uniosła trzymaną świeczkę... - My...my...- zaczęła nerwowo Amelie lecz... - Babciu! Dziadku! - rozległ się krzyk Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia nadbiegła Eve. Stanęła tuż obok staruszków - Wiedziałam! One chciały tylko Candy Cane, jak się czujecie, z świadomością że nabrałyście bezbronnych staruszków?! - wrzasnęła - Hej! Nie jesteśmy bezbronni...! - zaczął Claus, ale przerwał mu krzyk Blair - Niczego nie udawałyśmy a tym bardziej nie ukradłyśmy! Hybryda podeszła bliżej Eve, ta rzuciła z uśmieszkiem: - Ach tak? W takim razie co ona ma w Ręce? - wskazała na Amelie - Dość! - krzyknęła Christie Eve uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, jeszcze chwila a przyjaciółki miały spotkać konsekwencje, jeszcze chwila... - Eve, idź do pokoju - Właś...zaraz..co?! - krzyknęła dziewczyna - Do pokoju Eve....- dodał Claus - A-ale...to one ukradły Candy Cane ! To nie fair! - Eve! - A-ale.... Dziewczyna rzuciła nienaeistne spojrzenie w kierunku przyjaciółek - Jeszcze mi za to zapłacicie.... Trzasnęła drzwiami i tyle ją widziano. - Ha ha - zaśmiała się Blair lecz zaraz umilkła pod spojrzrniami Clausa i Christie - Ehm...ę....- zaczęła się jakąś • jakąś Kotołaczka próbowała jakoś je usprawiedliwić - Teatr nie jest potrzebny ....- ucięła Christie - wiemy po co tu przybyłyście - Ja...przepraszam....- wymamrotała kotka Staruszkowie unieśli brwi w geście zapytania - Ja...wiem, my wiemy że nie powinnyśmy ale...mamy przyjaciółkę....- zaczęła kotka - ...Której sprswiłam przykrość.....- dokończyła Blair, wpuszczając smutno głowę - a ta laska może pomóc mi to ...naprawić. Christie posłała Clausowi pytające spojrzenie. On tylko pokiwał twierdząco głową... Amelie i Blair ślepo podążały za nimi, a oślepiające różowo-czerwone światło magicznej laski oświetlało im drogę. Kotołaczka nie kryła zdziwienia z tytułu, iż laska nadal jest w jej rękach. Była pewna, że ta historia potoczy się... nieco inaczej. Z resztą, Blair była podobnego zdania. Ogromnie obawiały się spotkania z małżeństwem elfów, ale oni niezbyt przejmowali się tym, że zamierzają im zabrać ów artefakt. Zdawało się, że był dla nich na równi z innymi, świątecznymi bibelotami, które wiesza się na choince każdego roku, i w sumie... tak właśnie było. - Skoro zamierzacie uratować święta... - zaczął Claus, a upiorki radośnie pokiwały głowami. - Potrzebujecie odpowiedniego transportu, czyż nie? - Otóż to! - zaśmiała się serdecznie Christie i otworzyła ogromne, bordowe wrota. - Czy to... stajnia reniferów?! Teniferów Mikołaja?! To jest... Pana Clausa?! - Amelie dosłownie podskakiwała z radości, nicym mała piłeczka. - Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, co się dzisiaj stało. Prawdopodobnie rozwikłałyśmy największą zagadkę historii, rozumiesz to Blair?! Kocica potrząsnęła lekko gargulicą. - Zgadza się, złotko. - Christie puściła oczko do Amelie. Blair chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię i odciągnęła na parę kroków. - Czy to nie zdaje ci się dziwne, że na samym środku bieguna północnego jest hotel, a tuż koło niego znajduje się stajnia reniferów? Coś mi tu śmierdzi... - Myśleliśmy, że domyślałyście się same... - westchnęła Christie. - Hotel Tannenbaum to tylko przykrywka. Ukrywamy się i nasze prawdziwe oblicza, aby ludzie się nie płoszyli na nasz widok. Uznaliśmy, że... tak będzie lepiej, dla nas wszystkich. - Czyli... jesteście elfami?! - Blair wystrzeliła niczym armata. - Brawo, Blair! - Amelie uśmiechnęła się ironicznie i zaklaskała w dłonie, gargulica szturnęła ją łokciem w ramię. - Pełna nazwa naszej fabryki to Tajne Audytorium Naszego Najwspanialszego Entuzjastycznego Niekiedy Bardzo Artysty Utalentowanego Magicznie. W skócie Tannenbaum! - Christie uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha. - Aaaaa! To wszystko wyjaśnia... - powiedziały jednocześnie Amelie i Blair. - Skoro już znacie całą prawdę, poznajcie moich przyjaciół! Choć tego smyka przedstawiać wam nie muszę. - Mikołaj... to znaczy... Claus wskazał ręką na renifera, który podszedł do niego, miał na imię Kometek, Blair zdołała się z nim zaprzyjaźnić dzisiejszego ranka. - A to reszta załogi. Błyskawiczny, Fircyk, Pyszałek, Tancerz, Profesorek, Rudolf Czerwononosy i... Amorek. Piękny i dostojny renifer podszedł do Amelie, miał na czole małą, prawie niewidoczną plamkę w kształcie serca. Amelie pogłaskała go po grzbiecie, od razu poczuła ze zwierzęciem ogromną więź... jakby... znali się od dawna. Blair czuła dokładnie to samo z Kometkiem. - Widzę Amelie, że polubiłaś się z Amorkiem! - Claus zaśmiał się i położył ręce na brzuchu. - Ekhem! - do obory weszła Eve, razem ze swoim reniferem, Złośnikiem. - Czy nie zapomniałeś o kimś, dziadku? Zwierzę uniosło pysk i wydało z siebie dźwięk przypominający odgłos wydawany przez obrażnego kota, lub konia. - Ah tak... To jest Złośnik, dziewiąty i ostatni z zaprzęgu. - Widzę się dobrali idealnie. - szepnęła Amelie do Blair, obie parsknęły śmiechem. - A więc.. Jeśli wyruszycie natychmiast, to możliwe, że jeszcze zdążycie na wigilię w gronie najbliższych. - wydedukował Claus. - Tylko... jak my mamy się tam dostać? - spytała ze zmartwieniem gargulica. - Kiedyś jeździłam wyczynowo na koniu, ale na reniferze mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło. - zażartowała kotołaczka. - No... polecicie! - wykrzyknęła Christie. - Na... reniferach? - dziewczyny były wyraźnie zszokowane całym zajściem, miały nadzieję, że... Claus odwiezie je na miejsce, czy coś w tym rodzaju. - Tak, nie ma innego wyjścia. - powiedział stanowczo Claus. - Ale... my nie potrafimy! Ja to jeszcze pół biedy, ale Blair? Ona nawet na koniu nigdy nie siedziała! Bez urazy kochana, wiesz, że cię uwielbiam. - powiedziała Amelie z troską. - Ej! ...chociaż trudno jej się sprzeciwić, to prawda! - potwierdziła hybryda. - Przydałby się wam ktoś... ktoś w rodzaju przewodnika, ktoś z doświadczeniem, ktoś odpowiedzialny... - zastanawiał się Claus. - Może ty z nimi polecisz? - zasugerowała Christie. - Chciałbym, ale obawiam się, że te stare kości już odzwyczaiły się od szalonych tras po niebie. Ostatni raz wsiadłem do swoich sań 365 dni temu. - zmartwił się mężczyzna. - Czyli... w tym roku nie dostaniemy prezentów? A co z moją torebką od Gucciego?! Przegrałam na licytacji zamszowe szpilki z wycofanej kolekcji świątecznej, drugiego prezentu nie mogę stracić w te święta! - Amelie tupnęła nogą. - O to się nie musicie martwić, mamy w spiżarni dożywotni zapas maści na ból stawów! - powiedziała radośnie małżonka Clausa. - To... świetnie! - Blair była speszona i zażenowane jednocześnie. - Dziadku! Dziadku! Ja mogę z nimi polecieć! - Eve uniosła prawą rękę, jakby chciała dotknąć sufitu. - No nie wiem, nie wiem... A co babcia o tym sądzi? - Claus skinął głową w stronę żony. - Uważam, że to wyśmienity pomysł! Nasza Evcia nauczy się czegoś nowego i przy okzaji rozwinie i doszlifuje swoje umiejętności! Ponadto, zdobędzie nowe doświadczenie. Czyż to nie wspaniałe powody? - Zgadzam się z babcią! - Eve podbiegła i przytuliła się do Christie. Amelie i Blair tylko nerwowo spoglądały na rodzinę świątecznych elfów. Nie wiedziały, czego można spodziewać się po... tak... nieprzewidywalnej i równocześnie wybuchowej oraz nerwowej osobie, jak Eve... - Przekonałyście mnie! Eve, możesz lecieć! - zgodził się Claus. - Liczę na ciebie. - Nie zawiodę was, obiecuję! - przerwała na chwilę i dodała po cichu. - Osobiście dopilnuję, aby nie nudziły się podczas podróży... - Coś mówiłaś, kochanie? - spytała babcia Eve. - Ależ nic, babciu! - To co? Wyruszamy na przygodę życia? - spytała Blair. - W zasadzie... Nic nie stałoby na przeszkodzie, gdyby nie to, że nie macie odpowiedniego wyposażenia. - Claus podrapał się po swej śnieżnobiałej brodzie. - Jak to nie? Mamy ciepłe kurtki, czapki, rękawiczki, szaliki... No i Amelie ma telefon, ja mój... - urwała gargulica. - Nie musisz kończyć, wszyscy znamy tę historię. No i obawiam się, że Clausowi chodziło o wyposażenie dla reniferów. - powiedziała kotołaczka. - Otóż to! - Claus pstryknął palcami, a wszystkie trzy renifery zostały wyposażone w uprzęże, lejce i ozdabiane siodła. - No, no. Na bogato widzę. - stwierdziła Blair i wsiadła ostrożnie na renifera, a tymczasem Amelie zrobiła sobie selfie z Amorkiem i już miała je udostępniać na Snapstrachu, ale... internet jej to uniemożliwił. - Ugh... Jedna kreska! Czy w tej dziurze naprawdę nie ma internetu? Musicie nad tym popracować. - zasugerowała Amelie. - Zajmiemy się tym w przyszłym roku. - odpowiedzieli zgodnie Claus i Christie. Kiedy już wszystkie dziewczyny usadowiły się na swoich wierzchowcach, razem z bagażami, mogły już wracać do Straszyceum. - Upewnij się czy masz laskę. - powiedziała Blair do Amelie, a ta zajrzała do kieszeni, z której wystawała końcówka magicznej, cukrowej ozdoby. - Możemy wyruszać. - odrzekła Amelie, a jej renifer uniósł się do góry. W pierwszej chwili była zszokowana, ale szybko przywykła do takiego stanu rzeczy. - Szerokiej drogi, dziewczęta! Wesołych świąt! - krzyczeli z ziemi staruszkowie i machali upiorkom. - Wesołych świąt Claus! Wesołych świąt Christie! Dziękujemy za wszystko! Do widzenia! - dziewczyny żegnały się z właścicielami hotelu i... nagle straciły ich z pola widzenia. Im wyżej się unosiły, tym bardziej oddalały się od ziemi. Eve leciała przodem i starała się olewać obie upiorki. - Tak w ogóle, wiesz gdzie lecisz? - spytała Blair. - Jeśli nie wiesz gdzie lecieć, zawsze leć w kierunku północnej gwiazdy. - powiedziała elfka i wskazała na ogromną gwiazdę na nieboskłonie. - A niby jak goście mieliby się dostać do naszego hotelu? To taka... świąteczna magia. - Blair...? Czy myślisz o tym samym co ja? - Amelie zbliżyła się do przyjaciółki na swoim wierzchowcu. - Czyżby chodziło o... - Świąteczną piosenkę?! - krzyknęły jednocześnie upiorki i zaczęły śpiewać, Eve z każdą chwilą czuła się jeszcze bardziej zażenowana. Święta były dla niej... czymś obcym i odległym. Nigdy nie dostała nawet najgorszego prezentu, nigdy nie śpiewała kolęd, ani nie piekła pierniczków. Produkcja dekoracji świątecznych, sztucznych choinek i bombek była dla niej rutyną, nie wpadło jej do głowy, że wiele upiorów nie ma świątecznej magii na co dzień. Pomimo to, była zażenowana, nadal. Czy widziałeś już kiedyś jak, Świąt rozszerza się jasny blask. Aż nie wierzysz, bo jest piękny tak, Wokół wszystkich swoich bliskich masz. Niech ta radość już wiecznie trwa. A Mikołaj przyjdzie zaraz już. I znajdziemy ją wśród gwiazd, Czy będzie noc, czy dzień. Świąteczną magię. Drogę znajdziesz, Pędzą znów w saniach Poprzez śnieg. Świąteczna magia. Drogę Mleczną wiedziesz I będziemy w niebie. Ty i ja ja... Wiesz, że ja chcę tam być. Czy widziałeś już choinki blask, Czerwień, zieleń i feria baszt. Już z piernika chatkę trzeba piec. Ktoś wie, byłeś grzeczny czy też nie. Twe życzenia mogą spełnić się. Zaprzęg reniferów zleci dziś. I znajdziemy ją wśród gwiazd, Czy będzie noc, czy dzień. Świąteczną magię. Drogę Mleczną wiedziesz I będziemy w niebie. Ty i ja ja... Wiesz, że ja chcę tam być, Już dziś....... Dziewczyny leciały i leciały i leciały....i tylko leciały...ile już czasu....dobre pytanie. Na tyle długo, że białej kotołaczce nogi cierpły, od trzymania obutych w kozaczki stóp w uprzęży, było jej także zimno, pomimo faktu noszenia kurtki, przytuliła się do Amorka, a nadziei na choć odrobinę ciepła ze strony renifera, a dokładniej jego sierści. Blondynka nie miała takiego problemu, z racji swych genów oraz...zrogoeaciałego charaktetku, nie odczuwała zna, chyba że było kilkadziesiąt stopni poniżej zera, a nawet na Biegunie takie temperatury, by wprowadzić ją w hipotermię nie były osiągalne przez atmosferę. Dziewczyny, pochłonięte rozmową nie zauważyły, kiedy Eve zaczęła oddalać się od nich. - Hej! Poczekaj - krzyknęła do elficy Amelie, ale zdawało się że jej krzyk nie dociera do dziewczyny...tak naprawdę, Eve go zignorowała. Uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, ciągnąc za lejce, co dało sygnał Złośnikowi by ruszył do przodu szybciej. Przyjaciółki również pociągnęły za lejce, w nadziei że dogonią elfkę, lecz była to zgubna nadzieja. OBE, nie doświadczone w lataniu na reniferach, które nawet nie widywały tych stworzeń na co dzień, jedynie na chwilkę znalazły się na wysokości Eve i złośnika. - Czekaj! - wrzasnęła Blair, Elfka by jeszcze bardziej opóźnić dziewczyny, wyjęła z torby podróżnej kilka sztuk wypieków cukierniczych Z impetem i wściekła miną, zaczęła rzucać ciasteczka w kierunku przyjaciółek, wrzeszcząc przy tym - Najgorszych świąt! Skołowani oraz zmęczeni podróżą Amorek i Kometek, stracili orientację. Po chwili, zwolniły tępa by następnie całkowicie przestać poruszać nogami. Zatrzymały się w powietrzu, Eve odleciała już daleko. Przyjaciółki, nerwowo wymachiwały rękami, nie miały czasu na zastanawianie się..... Zwierzęta pokręciły swoimi głowami, zrzucając przy tym obie dziewczyny z siodeł! Obie jednocześnie krzyknęły, spadały w dół niczym jabłko na głowę Newtona, kiedy odkrył zjawisko grawitacji, lodowaty wiatr dzwonił im w uszach, śnieg oblepiał twarze, gardła zamrożone płatkami śniegu, ale nie przeszkadzało im to by przerażająco krzyczeć. - Amélie?! - krzyknęła Blair - Tak?! - odkrzyknęła kotka - Jeśli zviniesz, to przepraszam za najgorsze święta w Twoim życiu ! - Zginiesz?! Dzięki! - odkrzyknęła kotołaczka - No przecież jestem pół duchem! - wytłumaczyła się Blair - Wiesz....ja też przepraszam! - krzyknęła kotołaczka - Za co?! - odrzekł a Blair, machając dłońmi by odgarnąć kosmyki włosów , które wchodziły jej do oczu - za to! - kotołaczka chwyviła się ramienia gargulicy, co sprawiło że zaczęła spadać jeszcze szybciej - Co Ty wyczyniasz?! - Nir pytaj, lewituj! lEWITUJ bo zginiemy! Blair z całych sił, skupiła się by utrzymać siebie a przy tym Amelie w powietrzu - To..to działa! Działa! - wrzeszczała Blair, po chwili już całkowicie opanowana, swobodnie unosiła się w powietrzu, zakręcając koła ze szczęścia, Wraz z uśmiechnięta Amelie Bezpiecznie i miękko, wylądowały na ziemii. - Udało mi się! Udało! Wreszcie udało! - cieszyła się Blair, obejmując przyjacielski kotołaczkę, ta zapewniła dziewczynę, że zawsze w nią wierzyła. - Tak właściwie....to gdzie my jesteśmy....? Amelie poczuła wibrację swojego telefonu, sięgnęła do kieszeni i I aż otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia - ....mój kocie, pięć kresek! Ucieszyła się kotka, plądając z radości. Zatrzymała się spoglądając w dal... - czy to są?... - Mury Straszyceum?! Kotka i hybryda nie mogły uwierzyć własnym oczom - To jakiś...cud! - dodała kotka - Zwykle nie wierzę w cuda...ale to naprawdę...nieprawdopodobne żeby nie powiedzieć chore! - dodała Blair Przyjaciółki Przedarły się przez zaspy śniegu, by w końcu postawić stopy na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Amelie upewniła się że nie zgubiła laski, zaś Blair radośnie sppglądała na budynek z takim szczęściem, jakiego nigdy nie czuła na widok szkoły. Dziewczyny udały się w kierunku wejścia do szkoły, ziemia była tak śliska że nie obyło,się bez poślizgu....we dwie. Normalnie, Blair zdenerwowałaby się i to bardzo, ale....może święta wywarły,jednak na niej jakiś wpływ? Zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem, który rozśmieszył także kotołaczkę, obie wstały. Przy tym zabiegu, z kieszeni,kurtki dziewczyny,wypadła laska zostając w zaspie.... - Bycie odważnym to kochanie drugiej osoby, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Dziewczyny przywiązały Kometka i Amorka przy dwóch słupacuh, a drzwi wejściowe niespodziewanie się otworzyły. Z budynku szkoły wybiegła San-Hee, a zaraz po niej Justin, Justine, Bilguun i na samym końcu Zach. - Amelie! Blair! Wreszcie jesteście! - San-Hee skoczyła na obie straszyciółki i cała trójka wylądowała w zaspie. - Amelie! Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Musisz natychmiast iść do dormitorium i przywdziać najlepszą, błyszczącą i jednocześnie świąteczną kreację. Blair! To samo! Mamy mało czasu, time, time, time! - Co...? Dlaczego? - Amelie zachodziła w głowę, czego San może chcieć. Ponadto, zdziwiła się, dlaczego jeszcze nie spytała o laskę, o którą tak je męczyła jeszcze wczoraj. - Właśnie, tłumacz się! Mogę gadać, mam nielimitowane minuty... - Blair założyła ręce na klatce piersiowej i posłała duszce nieco złośliwy uśmieszek, jednak... dostrzegła coś, albo raczej kogoś zza jej pleców. - Justin... Blair podeszła bliżej do swojego chłopaka i oboje złapali się za ręce. Amelie zrobiła to samo, tylko szybciej i bardziej gwałtownie. Zawiesiła się na szyi Zach'a i pocałowała go w policzek. - Przepraszam... ja naprawdę... prepraszam... - Blair spuściła wzrok, a Justin odgarnął niesforne kosmyki jej włosów, które okalały jej zaczerwienione od zimna kości policzkowe, i wystawały spod czapki. - Nie musisz mnie za nic przepraszać. - Justin pocieszył swoją dziewczynę. - Czyli... wiesz o wszystkim? - spytała hybryda. - San-Hee mi o wszystkim opowiedziała, nie musisz się martwić... tylko... - wydukał Justin. - Tylko...? - Czemu nie odbierałaś telefonu...? Nadal chcesz ze mną być? - chłopak spytał niepewnie. Blair zbliżyła swoje usta do warg dżinna. Jego twarz pokryła się czerwonawym rumieńcem. - Ten gest chyba powinien ci wystarczyć w ramach odpowiedzi na to niedorzeczne pytanie. - Blair uśmiechnęła się. - Ale... nadal nie odpowiedziałaś mi na moje pierwsze pytanie. Coś nie tak z twoją iTrumną? - Justin oparł ręce na biodrach. - Hehehe... to... długa historia... - Blair spojrzała w kierunku Amelie, a ta zakryła twarz kurtyną w postaci prawej dłoni. Tymczasem, laska, którą wyczarowała Justine za pomocą życzenia zaczęła... szwankować... Wprost wybuchła i rozwaliła się na kilkanaście maleńkich części. Światło zawarte w środku oświetliło wzystkie pomieszczenia w szkole. Wszyscy do tej pory byli przekonani, że gorzej być nie może, ale jednak... mogło... Koncert miał lada chwila się rozpocząć, a scena i dekoracje były w kawałkach. W dodatku, gość specjalny jeszcze się nie zjawił. San-Hee całkiem zapomniała o organizacji wydarzenia. Tylko świąteczny cud mógł ich uratować... - Podziwiam cię. - Zach szepnął do ucha Amelie. - Mnie? A co takiego zrobiłam? - kotołaczka zdziwiła się. - Za to, że zawsze wytrwale dążysz do celu i jesteś taka... taka... - Zach zaciął się. - Jestem... jaka...? - Amelie już chciała dziękować, ale chyba za bardzo się pośpieszyła. - Odważna. - stwierdził gargulec. - Ja...? Odważna? Niby kiedy? - kocica była conajniej zdziwiona. - Choćby twoja najnowsza przygoda. - Aaa... aaa! No może jestem trochę odważna... tak... w jednym procencie. Zach uśmiechnął się i uniósł ironicznie jedną brew. - Wiesz... bycie odważnym to kochanie drugiej osoby, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Tego dziś się nauczyłam. - powiedziała kotołaczka, a jej chłopak ją podniósł i mocno pzytulił. - Mój ty reniferciu... Ah... zakochani... - powiedziała z rozmażeniem San-Hee, tuląc się do grzbietu Amorka, i po chwili oparła się o ramię Bilguuna. - Chciałabym, żeby kiedyś spotkała mnie miłość mojego życia... - Ekhem... - zakaszlał Bilguun i spojrzał z poirytowaniem na swoją dziewczynę. - Ooo! Bilguun! Całkiem o tobie zapomniałam. Ale nadal mnie uwielbiasz, co nie? - San-Hee zaśmiała się. - Oczywiście, że tak. - nastoletni kodama ucałował duszycę w policzek. - Bilguun? - spytała San-Hee. - Hmm? - Czy jeśli do trzydziestki nadal będziemy razem to weźmiesz ze mną ślub? - spytała San, całkiem na poważnie. - Eee... e... y... - chłopak kompletnie zdezorientowany nie miał pojęcia jak odpowiedzieć na to conajmniej niekonwencjonalne pytanie, a Justine stojąca obok nich uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami. - Eee... nie miałaś przypadkiem czegoś zrobić...? - Racja! Całkiem zapomniałam! - San-Hee natychmiast się ocknęła i przeniknęła przez drzwi do szkoły. - Przesunąć się! Muszę coś zrobić! Hmm... tak właściwie, co muszę zrobić? - Em... A nie miałaś przypadkiem organizować muzycznej gali, koncertu czy czegoś w tym rodzaju? - spytał Bill. - Właśnie. - potwierdziła hinduska. - Całkiem mi wyleciało z głowy! Ja to czasemm jestem... - San-Hee stanęła na ziemi i osłupiała. - San...? Co się stało? - spytały Blair i Amelie. - T... t... to... KATASTROFA! - San-Hee wyrwała kilkanaście kosmków włosów z głowy, a jej twarz przywdziała wyraz goryczy, odwróciła się gwałtownie i wskazała palcem na Justine. - Ty! To... to... Twoja wina! - Tak, masz rację... chwila, co?! Moja wina?! - Justine zdzwiła się. - Laska! Oddajcie mi laskę! - San-Hee niczym w morderczym szale w mgnieniu oka pojawiła się przed wystraszonymi Amelie i Blair. - Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nad wszystkim panuję! - Amelie sięgnęła do kieszeni, aby wyjąć laskę, lecz... nie było jej tam... Kiedy wszyscy już weszli do szkoły, Eve już dotarła do gmachu szkoły. - Hmm... wygląda na to, że nasza roztargniona księżniczka zgubiła cukierka... A ja, nie mogę zaprzepaścić takiej okazji... - wymamrotała Eve, patrząc z góry na laskę, która utkwiła w śnieżnej zaspie. Zleciała ze Złośnikiem na ziemię i wyjęła przedmiot ze śniegu. Stała przed drzwiami wejściowymi do szkoły, nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wielkim i spektakularnym wejściem, godnym samej San-Hee. - Ja... ja... nie mam jej! - na twarzy Amelie wymalował się blady strach. - A więc... gdzie ona jest do cholery?! - San-Hee potrząsnęła kotołaczką, a tej zakręciło się w głowie. - Hehe... szukacie może... tego? - drzwi do szkoły nagle się otworzyły, a razem ze złowieszczą elfką, do szkoły przybył przenikliwy chłód. Wnuczka Świętego Mikołaja trzymała laskę, o którą Blair z Amelie tozyły bój już dwa dni. Wszyscy musieli coś wymyślić, aby uratować te święta i przywócić harmonię w Straszyceum. Eve już przygotowywała się do wypowiedzenia swego życzenia i ostatecznego zniszczenia grupy przyjaciół. To mogło skończyć się tragicznie dla nich wszystkich, gdyby nie... San-Hee... Kiedy tylko San dojrzała postać Eve, nie mal od razu ruszyła w jej kierunku. - Ej! ...- zaczęła, lecz kiedy znalazła się nie cały metr od Eve, elfica dzuciła w nią śniezką. San upadła na kolana prosto w zimną zaspę. - To nie fair! - wymamrotała Na widok przyjaciół duszycy, którzy rzucili się by pomóc dziewczynie, Eve dostała ataku wsciekłości. Uniosła się kilka centrymetrów nad ziemią, i tym razem nie skończyło się na jednej śnieżce. - Wariatka! - krzyknęła Blair, kuląc się za ozdobną choinką wraz z bliźniakami. - Bitwa na snieżki w szkole...mówilam że nie będziemy się nudzić! - stwierdzila Justine, rzucając bratu rozbawione spojrzenie. Chcąc nie chcąc, dzinn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Co my zrobimy? - panikował Bilguun, który po chwili dolączył do trójki schowanej za choinką, Zach oslaniał Amelie zaś San-Hee ukryła się na przeciwko przyjaciół. - Nie możemy siedzieć bezczynnie! - krzyknęła gargulica, poderwała się by stanąć z elficą do walki, ale powstrzymała ją czyjaś dłoń. - Nie mamy czym się bronić! - zauważył celnie Justin, Blair spuściła smutno wzrok. Lecz po!chwili, jej twarz się rozjasniła, rzucila znaczące spojrzenie Justine która jak gdyby nigdy nic, ...pilowala paznokcie ze stoickim spokojem. Zauwazywszy gargulicę, zniknęła pilniczek po czym spytała -....E...coś przegapiłam? - Potrzebujemy sniegu...dużo, dużo sniegu - odrzekla Blair - Na co nam...- spytał Bill lecz po chwili dodał - Aaaaaa..... Dzinnka zaczęła kwękać - Paznokcie mi zamarzną....- narzekała dziewczyna. Blair, znudzona jej marudzeniem, jakby hinduska oczekiwala ze padną na kolana i zaczną ją błagać, spojrzała prosząco na swojego chlopaka, ten tylko rzucił jej smutne spojrzenie. Hinduska zauwazywszy sytuację wypaliła z lekką zlosliwością - Zapomnij, on jest chyba ostatnią osobą która mogłaby coś wskurać - zaśmiała się pod nosem Justine. - Dlaczego? - spytała francuska, przerzucając spojrzenie z Justine na Justina. - Ponieważ...ja... - zaczął niepwnie chłopak, lecz przerwała mu jego siostra. - Nie potrafi, biedaczyna - mówiąc to kąciki jej ust uniosły się ku górze - także...z życzeniami to do mnie - dodała hinduska - Czy już zawsze masz zamiar mi to wypominać? Pysznić się jakich to Ty nie posiadasz zdolności? - uniósł się Justin. Najwyraźniej nie wytrzymał presji wywieranej przez własną siostrę. - Ja się pysznię?! Ja się pysznię! Dokladnie bo to ja jestem gwiazdą w rodzinie i to ja mam własny fanpage na strachbooku! - krzyknęla dziewczyna, oboje stali naprzeciw siebie, prawie ze twarzą w twarz. - Hej,hej,heeeej ! - zawołał Bilguun - Ja rozumiem ze macie do siebie żale rodzinne,i problemy ale na miłość motylą, to nie jest miejsce ani czas do wylewania żółci! Wszyscy spojrzeli zadziwieni na kodamę, nikt nie spodziewał się takich słów z jego strony, chwilowy wyskok emocji u Billa, dał bliźniakom do myslenia, poniewaz umilki niemal tak szybko, jak zaczęli rozdrapywać rany. - Bill ma rację! - krzyknęła San zaslaniając się srebrnym talerzykiem,podbiegla do przyjaciół - Łał dziwnie to brzmi...ale mniejsza z tym Po chwili do grupki dołączyli Amelie, którą Zach oslaniał przed śnieznym pandemonium Eve, dzielnie wykonywał swoje zadanie i solidnie, poniewaz kotka nie miala nawet przemoczonych butów. Przyjaciele, unikali ciosów Eve, której ciskanie sniezkami w nastolatków wyraźnie sprawialo czystą przyjemność... Zlowieszczy śmiech elficy przerwało gwizdnięcie - Zimnej wody dla ochlody?! - Justine wyszla zza choinki, wzięła solodny zamach i trafiła śnieżką prosciutko w nos zlośnika, renifer straciwszy orientację, zrzucił elfkę z grzbiertu po czym wyladowała w stworzonej przez siebie zaspie - Niezły rzut! - San była pod ogromnym wrazeniem wyczynem hinduski, ta oparła rękę na biodrze - E tam...bułka z curry Dziewczyna pstryknęła palcem, a cały korytarz pokrył się snieżną skorupą - Teraz walka jest wyrównana - stwierdził Zach, lepiac pociski wraz z Amelie, oboje smiali skę z kazda rzuconą śniezką. Eve nie pozostała przyjaciolom dłużna, po chwili rozpoczęła się bitwa na sniezki, godna mianem snieznej bitwy stulecia. W ruch poszla tona śniezno białego puchu lecz przy tym...mnóstwo energii przyjaciele powoli zaczynali opadac z sił, podczas gdy elfica sprawiala wrazenie wręcz tryskającej energią - Jaką ona musi kawę pić? - spytał Justin, ciskając kolejną już snieżkę w stronę złośnika - To elfy, one zawsze są nad ..- Justine nie zauważyła snieżki lecącej w jej kierunku, lecz na szczęšcie dziewczyny, jej brat zdążył zepchnąč ją na ziemię -...aktywne? - Nie mozemy tak dłużej, Amelie, musimy coš wymyslić! - krzyknęla do kotołaczki gargulica, ta skinęla głową - Tylko co? Gargulica zamyśliła się chwilę, podbiegla do kotołaczki unikając kolejnych trafień. - Mam plan! Zgodnie z planem Blair, San-Hee, Bilguun, Zach oraz bliźniaki rozproszyli się po dziedzińcu. Kazde wymachując rękawmi i krzycząc "jestem tutaj!" zdezorientowana elfica, próbowała jeszcze szybciej rzucać śnieżnymi pociskami, lecz oto na jej plecy spadła Amelie, zakrywając oczy Eve kawalkiem łańcucha. Dziewczyna straciła równowagę, po czym spadła ze złosnika, Blair z pomocą telekinezy umozliwiła kotce spokojne i miękkie lądowanie zaś Eve.... - Aaaach! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, do popiersia zanurzona w zaspie wlasnego wyrobu. - jak to możliwe?! Amelie oraz Blair przybiły sobie piątkę, po czym zwiazały elficę oraz renifera łańcuchem, by udaremnić z jej strony jakikolwiek atak. Ku ich zdziwieniu Eve nie krzyczala nie wyrywała się tylko.... - Co jej jest...? - spytał Bilguun. Policzki Eve spasowiały, oczy zeszkliły a po chwili, struga słonych łez polała się prosto na górę jej lsniącej sukienki. - Czy ona płacze? - spytała San-Hee, zrobilo się jej zal dziewczyny, nawet Zach przybrał minę współczucia. - Jak widać... tak... - Amelie podeszła bliżej Eve, a zaraz po niej Blair, która położyła rękę na ramieniu elfki i uśmiechnęła się do niej. - Co wy... przecież ja... - jąkała się Eve. - Byłaś dla nas taka okrutna, zniszczyłaś nasze święta i przy okazji nasz koncert, ukradłaś laskę, zapewniłaś nam epicką bitwę na śnieżki... - wymieniała San-Hee, licząc na palcach. - Chociaż to ostatnie było całkiem zabawne... wymieniać dalej? - Nie słuchaj jej... - Blair starała się pocieszyć choć trochę elfkę. - Co prawda wyrządziłaś nam wiele szkód, ale nie jest jeszcze za późno, aby wszystko przywrócić do normy... - Naprawdę, nie umiecie pocieszać. - Amelie usiadła tuż obok Eve. - Zanim się pojawiłaś... - Teraz zamierzasz nam opowiedzieć historię swojego życia? - zaśmiała się Justine, a Amelie pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. - Chciałam powiedzieć, że zanim Eve się pojawiła, zanim doszło do tego wszystkiego nasze święta i tak były okropne i oklepane. Nawet bez jej "pomocy" nie czerpalibyśmy z nich radości. Ona... tylko ufundowała nam swoistą rozrywkę... - westchnęła kotołaczka. - Pff, fajna mi rozrywka... Przez tę pannicę musiałam lecieć balonem na biegun północny, aby zabrać jakąś tandetną ozdóbkę, przez nią straciłam telefon, przez nią sala kolumnowa jest cała w pozostałościach po bitwie na śnieżki... Faktycznie, rozrywka, że hoho! Justin trzymaj mnie, bo zaraz jej... - Blair aż kipiała z wściekłości. - Blair... - Amelie spojrzała na swoją przyjaciółkę, a ta szybko się uspokoiła. - Zastanawia mnie jedno... Czemu tak zależało ci na popsuciu naszych świąt? - To nie jest takie proste... Ja... ja... zrobiłam to... z zazdrości... - Eve spuściła głowę i pociągnęła nosem. - Z zazdrości? - cała siódemka była niemniej zdziwiona. - Tak... - Ale... o co? - spytała Blair. - Naprawdę nie rozumiecie? Ja nigdy nie miałam takich prawdziwych świąt, nie to co wy... - Eve posmutniała jeszcze bardziej. - Jak to? Mieszkasz na co dzień w fabryce Świętego Mikołaja, cały rok robisz prezenty dla dzieci na całym świecie, ozdoby świąteczne, choinka, ten magiczny klimat masz przy sobie każdego dnia. - Blair zastanawiała się przez chwilę. - Hmm... może... W twoich stronach magicznie zatrzymał się czas i cały czas są święta? Oglądałam z Bilguunem ostatnio taką bajkę i tak było, no nie tak samo, ale podobnie... W sensie, że te dzieci jechały na święta i jak dzień się kończył to zaczynał się następny, ale identyczny do poprzedniego i tak w kółko, pamiętasz Bill? - wyrecytowała San-Hee, wszystkim zebranym opadły szczęki, oprócz Bilguuna, który czuł się... zażenowany całym zajściem. - Chodzi o to, że przez szesnaście lat, bez przerwy dbałam o to, aby święta na całym świecie były wprost idealne, tak jak inne elfy z naszej załogi, na czele z moimi dziadkami. Ale... nigdy nie mieliśmy takich... świąt z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Niby jesteśmy ekspertami w tej dziedzinie, ale świąteczna atmosfera to dla nas rutyna. Boże Narodzenie to dla nas zwyczajny dzień, jedynie dziadka nie ma dłużej, a babcia piecze więcej pierniczków. U was... jest inaczej... Ten okres nabiera na wartości, radość oczekiwania, pisanie listów z wymarzonymi prezentami, kupowanie ozdób... To jest magia świąt. Wy potraficie to docenić, bo nie macie z tym styczności przez cały rok, na okrągło... - Chyba rozumiem co masz na myśli... - powiedziała Amelie. - Chcesz po prostu od tego... odetchnąć? - Dokładnie... Choć raz poczuć magię świąt, spędzić je w inny sposób niż w fabryce, pakując prezenty... - westchnęła. - Myślę, że możemy coś na to zaradzić... - Blair również usiadła koło Eve. - Naprawdę? - Eve zdziwiła się, a Amelie szepnęła jej coś do ucha. - To by było... wspaniałe, ale... boję się, że moi dziadkowie nie zgodzą się na mój dłuższy pobyt w Straszyceum... Nagle, za ich plecami pojawił się Claus i Christie. - Mówiłyście o nas? - małżeństwo powiedziało jednocześnie. - Eee... - Eve się wystraszyła. - Eh... nie wiem jak zacząć... - Najlepiej szybko, zaraz na niebie pojawi się pierwsza gwiazdka, a ja mam kilka miliardów prezentów do rozdania. - powiedział Claus, a Christie pokiwała twierdząco głową. - A więc... - Eve już miała prosić o zgodę na rozpoczęcie nauki w Straszyceum, ale San-Hee ją popchnęła i stanęła twarzą w twarz ze Święt... to znaczy, z Clausem. - Staruszku w czerwony kubraczku! Wiem, że próbujesz udawać Mikołaja żeby pocieszyć swoją... kapryśną wnuczkę, ale to nie przejdzie. - San-Hee oparła ręce na biodrach. - San-Hee... to jest... - Blair próbowała powstrzymać duszkę. - Widziałam lepsze kostiumy w Wampilerii. Mógł się pan bardziej postarać... - San-Hee dalej ciągnęła swoją komedię. - To jest... - kotołaczka również chciała pomóc duszce, zanim palnie coś niedorzecznego, ale... nie udało jej się. - Ten odcień jest zbyt jaskrawy, powinien być o pół tonu ciemniejszy, ja rozumiem, że przebieranki są modne, ale proszę pana! Ja na pana miejscu bardziej przyłożyłabym się do wykonania tego stroju. - japonka odwróciła się, zamachała kitkami i stanęła koło Bilguuna. - Eh... To jest Święty Mikołaj, przymule! - Justine wrzasnęła na San, a po chwili skierowała się do Amelie i Blair stojących naprzeciwko. - Naprawdę nie mogłyście tak od razu? - Dziadku... babciu... - Eve odważyła się i wyszła przed szereg. - Ja... chciałabym tu zostać. - Tu...? - zdziwiła się Christie. - Tu jest tak... tak.. smutno. I dużo śniegu pod tymi schodami. - Chyba możemy to zmienić, nie uważasz, żonko? - spytał pieszczotliwie Claus. - Mogę prosić? Eve wręczyła dziadkowi laskę, a ten oddał ją w ręce Blair. - Chcesz czynić honory? - spytał mężczyzna, a spod jego dużych, śnieżnobiałych wąsów wystawały warrgi układające się w miły uśmiech. - Ja...? - Blair zdziwiła się. - Dajesz Blair, już raz to robiłaś! - San-Hee starała się obudzić w hybrydzie choć odrobinę pewności siebie. - Liczymy na ciebie... - szepnęła Amelie i uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. - Nie ma mowy, nie zrobię tego bez ciebie. - powiedziała Blair do Amelie. - Jak to...? Chcesz żebym... - kotołaczka nie wiedziała co robić. - Za pierwszym razem zrobiłam to sama i nic z tego nie wyszło, a teraz... jestem tu z wami wszystkimi i to z tobą wyruszyłam na sam koniec świata, aby uratować święta! Niech to będzie nasza chwila. - Blair przytuliła Amelie, a ta odwzajemniła ów gest. Upiorki weszły po schodach i na samym wierzchołku włożyły cukrową laskę. Razem z położeniem jej na choince, cała szkoła zaczęła się mienić ferią barw, łańcuchy zwisały wszędzie, choinka błyszczała się jeszcze bardziej, zaś scena i wszystkie dekoracje, która San-Hee przygotowała na koncert odzyskały swą dawną świetność, a każda bombka, gwiazda, czy wstążka opalizowała na wszystkie kolory tęczy. To była prawdziwa świąteczna magia. Jakby tego było mało, stroje zebranych uczniów zmieniły się w odświętne kreacje. Suknie dziewcząt i smokingi chłopców były idealne na... świąteczną galę muzyczną, którą San-Hee zorganizowała! - O nie! - San-Hee podleciała do upiorek stojących na wysokości czubka choinki. - San-Hee! Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczyła ducha. - zaśmiała się Amelie. - W sumie to trochę tak, bo Blair jest duchem w połowie, co nie? Ale tego chyba nie można zaliczyć, jak uważasz? - Do sedna. - powiedziały jednocześnie. - Za kwadrans zejdą się goście! I... gość specjalny! - San-Hee obgryzała końcówki palców. - I co w związku z tym...? - Amelie pytała zaciekawiona. - Pamiętasz jak cię o coś poprosiłam jak wróciłaś do Straszyceum? - Tak... i? - Musisz wystąpić z nami i Scariah na scenie. Zgadzasz się, prawda? Amelie...? - pytała San ze zniecierpliwieniem, zaś kotołaczka była w stanie istnej euforii. - Powiedziałaś... SCARIAH?! Ta Scariah?! Scariah Feary?! Ona jest wprost ikoną świątecznej muzyki! Jak ją załatwiłaś? Dasz mi jej numer telefonu? Proooooooooooszę!!! - Amelie padła na kolana, a Blair przyglądała się temu komicznemu widowisku ze zdziwieniem, a jednocześnie lękiem, albowiem wiedziała do czego kotołaczka jest zdolna w takim stanie. - Dam, dam! Ale musisz obiecać, że wystąpisz na koncercie! - San-Hee podała ręce przyjaciółce, aby pomóc jej wstać, a ta popatrzyła w górę. - Dla ciebie wszystko, droga królowo... - Amelie była wprost zahipnotyzowana, w jej oczach pojawiły się maleńkie gwiazdki, muzyka zawsze poprawiała jej humor i przywracała do właściwej formy, San-Hee powoli zaczęła wątpić w to, że nawet dzięki muzyce nie zdoła sie uspokoić przed przybyciem Scariah. Koncert już się powoli rozkręcał, z każdą chwilą pojawiało się coraz więcej gości. Claus, Christie i Eve zajęli miejsca honorowe w pierwszym rzędzie. Amelie już stała na scenie i przygotowywała się do śpiewania. Czuła się zestresowana, bo nadal nigdzie nie widziała swojej idolki. San-Hee co chwilę wystawiała głowę zza kurtyny, aby zobaczyć czy wszystko jest dobrze i życzyć kotołaczce powodzenia. Według planu San-Hee, Amelie miała zaśpiewać pierwszą zwrotkę samodzielnie, a od pierwszego refrenu kurtyny miały się odsłonić i pozostali, czyli San-Hee, Justin, Justine, Zach, Bilguun, a nawet Blair mieli do niej dołączyć. Teraz wszystko musiało pójść zgodnie z planem. Nie robili żadnych prób, wszyscy w głębi duszy pragnęli aby wszystko poszło idealnie, a zwłaszcza Amelie, która nie chciała się zbłaźnić przed swoją idolką. Święta od zawsze kojarzyły jej się z piosenkami Scariah Feary, a teraz mogła śpiewać z nią na scenie... Jej marzenia z dzieciństwa się właśnie spełniały. Całe wydarzenie miało by transmitowane na żywo poprzez Strachbooka. Oglądał ją cały świat, jedna pomyłka, jedno źle wymówione słowo i mogła się pożegnać z marzeniami o niezawodnym duecie ze Scariah. Światła zgasły, a razem z nimi wszystkie wątpliwości, no może prócz jednej... gdzie jest Scariah?! I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby I won't ask for much this Christmas I don't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeers click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You baby All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, ale gdy Amelie traciła już wszelką wiarę na zjawienie się Scariah, na tle nieba pojawił się cień sani i dwóch reniferów. W mgnieniu oka sanie wylądowały na ziemi. I to nie byle jakie. Były różowo-czerwone, wysadzane diamentami i ozdabiane białym puszkiem. W środku, o dziwo nie było Mikołaja... to znaczy, Clausa. Po bokach widniały podobizny artystki, która była właścicielką ów sań. To była... Scariah! Wyszła z sań w olśniewającym stroju Mikołajki i zaczęła śpiewać. Amelie wprost oniemiała na jej widok, na żywo wyglądała i brzmiała o wiele lepiej niż w teledyskach, czy na zdjęciach. Jej świąteczne życzenie właśnie się spełniło. I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is you All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby Po udanym występie, Amelie, Zach, Blair Justin oraz San-Hee i Bilguun nieco oddalili się od sceny, na której Scariah kontynuowała swój koncert. Zaśpiewała swoje najlepsze świąteczne przeboje. Amelie koniecznie chciała zostać, aby choć przez chwilę porozmawiać ze Scariah, San-Hee chciała skontaktować się ze swoimi internautami, za to Blair nadal nie mogła dojść do siebie po tym, że po raz pierwszy od dawna odważyła się na występ przed tak dużą publicznością. Jednak... ich ukochani mieli nieco inne plany... - Zamknijcie oczy. - powiedział Justin. - Ja nic nie widzę! - krzyknęła San-Hee. - To naturalne, San-Hee. - powiedziała spokojnie Amelie, asekurując się ramieniem Zacha. - Powinnaś dostać za to nagrodę, Nobla przynajmniej... - odburknęła gargulica. - Aha! Rodzice zawsze mówią... a tak konkretniej to tata do mnie i do mamy, że jesteśmy najbardziej szurniętymi kobietami, jakie w życiu spotkał! Czy wiecie co to oznacza? - Cicho bądź, San-Hee! - krzyknęły Amelie i Blair. Cała grupa szła jeszcze kilka chwil, a dziewczyny nadal miały zamknięte oczy, co znacznie utrudniało im przemieszczanie się, jednak dzięki swoim partnerom bez większych komplikacji dotarły na miejsce. - Już jesteśmy, możecie otworzyć oczy. - rzekł Bilguun. Upiorki otworzyły oczy, a ich oczom ukazała się piękna, majestatyczna i ogromna choinka, uginająca się pod nadmiarem puszystego śniegu. Na jej gałązkach spoczywały różnorodne lampki, które stanowiły jedyną dekorację tego świątecznego drzewka. Mimo tej prostoty, była piękna i niepowtarzalna. Dziewczynom zabrakło słów, aby opisać to piękne zjawisko. - To drzewko jest... jest takie piękne! - zachwycona Amelie rzuciła się na nieco rozkojarzonego Zacha i mocno go przytuliła. - Kiedy zdążyliście je przystroić? - Planowaliśmy to już od dawna, chcieliśmy, aby ten wieczór był wyjątkowy. - powiedział Bilguun i uśmiechnął się do San-Hee, która pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu powstrzymała się od wszelkich zbędnych komentarzy. Uśmiech na jej zarumienionej twarzy znaczył dla niego więcej niż tysiąc słów. - Ja... ja nie wiem co powiedzieć... - zawstydziła się Blair, a Justin uniósł jej podbródek dwoma palcami. - Czasami żadne słowo nie jest w stanie określić tego, co widzimy. - powiedział dźinn, a hybryda przytuliła go mocno i wyszeptała "kocham cię". Wszyscy spojrzeli w niebo, gwiazdy zaczęły migotać, a może tylko tak im się wydawało? Byli daleko od swoich rodzin, ale jednak w domu, razem i właśnie to sprawiało im największą radość. To była ta rzecz, której ta im brakowało. Patrzyli na piękne, rozgwieżdżone niebo, a światło księżyca padało prosto na nich. W oddali co jakiś czas pojawiały się kolorowe fajerwerki. - To są najlepsze święta w moim życiu... - powiedziała Amelie i spojrzała w niebo. - W moim również. - dodała Blair i spojrzała na Justina z uśmiechem. - I w moim! - krzyknęła San, rozkładając ręce i przytulacjąc swoich najdroższych przyjaciół. Cicha noc, święta noc Pokój niesie ludziom wszem, A u żłóbka Matka święta Czuwa sama, uśmiechnięta, Nad Dzieciątka snem, Nad Dzieciątka snem. Cicha noc, święta noc Pastuszkowie od swych trzód Biegną wielce zadziwieni, Za anielskim głosem pieni, Gdzie się spełnił cud, Gdzie się spełnił cud. Cicha noc, święta noc... Narodzony Boży Syn, Pan wielkiego majestatu, Niesie dziś całemu światu Odkupienie win, Odkupienie win. Lista postaci Ciekawostki *Tytuł jak i fabuła opieraja się na filmie "Barbie A Perfect Christmas" *Poszukiwanie tradycji światecznych przez San-Hee, jest nawiazaniem do filmu "Disney:Przygoda Olafa" *Pierwsza piosenka jest deczko zmienioną piosenką "Ponies got the beat" z filmu "Me little pony: the movie" autorstwa Rachell Platten. *Piosenka przy pakowaniu przed wyjazdem, piosenka Christie, oraz piosenka Amelie o zyczeniu do gwiazdy, są zaczerpnięte z filmu "Barbie A perfect Christmas". *Potrójne " Tik Tak, Tik tak, tik tak" w scenie z spadaniem z balonu, jest nawiazaniem do piosenki " 4 minutes" Madonny i Justina Timberlake'a. *Piosenka San we šnie Blair oraz piosenka Blair o samotności, to nawiazania do piosenek autorstwa zespołu "Szparagi" *Scariah Feary jest nawiazaniem do Mariah Carey, autorki "All i want for christmas is you" *Ostatnia kolęda w filmie, jest ulubiona kolędą współautorki filmu, Rochi. Soundtrack Serie Galeria Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija